Beyond of Times
by Aline S.V
Summary: La vida es cruel, ¿cómo en ese momento tan crucial, el destino me juega en contra y me separa de mis seres queridos?. El tiempo me quitará sus rostros y me dejará creyendo que todo fue un sueño, obligada a existir en un tiempo que no me pertenece.
1. Goodbye, Past

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V **

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la serie/manga pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los he tomado prestado para esta historia hecha de una fanática para otros fanáticos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Goodbye, Past. <strong>

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y no soy una chica común, por lo menos no lo soy desde hace dos años y tres meses, cuando; al cumplir los quince, caí por un pozo encantado, liberé a un medio demonio; destrocé una joya, emprendí un largo viaje, me enamoré perdidamente de un bruto sobreprotector y… me separé de él.

No es fácil retomar tu vida común y corriente, no si has vivido al límite por casi un año, y aparentar que nada pasó es más difícil aún.

Los primeros meses fueron lo peor de todo, estaba encerrada la mitad del día pensando en el por qué… ¿Por qué justo cuando las cosas se calmaban y todos éramos libres para mirar al futuro, me cerraban las puertas para estar con los que amo?

Nunca encontré una respuesta concreta, al menos no una que fuera más lógica que el caprichoso destino.

No tuve elección aquella vez y tampoco la tengo ahora, el pozo se cerró sin previo aviso y me impidió siquiera despedirme de mis amigos. Quedé atrapada en este mundo, en el cual nací, pero que ya no siento mío, obligada a vivir un tipo de vida que ya no quiero.

¿Temes que creas que todo fue un sueño? Souta me había hecho esa pregunta en aquellos primeros meses en los que quería morirme por la impotencia, me di cuenta que tenía razón, cada parte de mí lo afirmó cuando estuve a salvo bajo las frazadas de mi habitación.

Entonces compré un cuaderno grueso, pero de pequeño formato, en una de las librerías que frecuentaba tiempo antes de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños y desbordé en sus hojas cada aventura y cada detalle, por más doloroso o traumático que fuera… no importaba. Tener ese libro allí, relatándome imperfectamente todo lo que había pasado, me devolvía la certeza de que realmente había ocurrido.

Esa era mi única conexión con el pasado, si mi cerebro sufría un accidente o mi memoria llegaba a fallar con el paso de los años, esa cantidad de recuerdos acumulados sobre el papel me haría volver a esos tiempos.

El _cuaderno de los recuerdos_, sin embargo, no hace magia y no importa cuánto lo lea y ría por cada tontería o llore por los malos ratos que yo misma relato en él, el hecho era que las palabras allí plasmadas no me devolverían lo que había perdido.

Sí lo he hecho, he vivido mi vida ordinaria lo mejor que mis confusos sentimientos me han permitido. He subido las calificaciones, me he divertido con mis amigos, he intentado manejar un auto sin mucho éxito, he visto en internet las carreras que me gustaría optar y he buscado universidades a las que postular, he ayudado a mi abuelo en el templo y he salido con chicos sin llegar a nada concreto.

¡Por supuesto, soy joven y tengo todo un futuro por delante!, pero siempre lo he dicho… es como si hubiera quedado traumada de por vida.

Mamá piensa que debo cambiar de aire y dejar el pasado atrás, claro que esto no me lo ha dicho directamente sino que de forma muy sutil. La semana pasada mencionó la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero, tal vez debería intentarlo y decir: _Adiós, pasado._

Tal vez debería bajar las escaleras y decir sí. Canadá no suena tan mal.

_**Lunes 14 de Marzo, 21:47 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Esta será una historia de capítulos cortos, así que no sé cuántos capítulos en realidad abarcará al final. Espero que no sean cuarenta o me mato.<p> 


	2. New Horizons

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Una vez más, todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: New horizons. <strong>

Si alguno de mis amigos me preguntara por qué miro con tanta nostalgia el santuario del pozo, sólo respondería que grababa en mi memoria cada lugar del que fue mi hogar. Por supuesto que lo que realmente hacía era despedirme del único lugar que, alguna vez, me conectó directa y literalmente al pasado… era un secreto.

Ahora que lo pienso con mayor detenimiento, siento como un hilo fino que sale del interior de mi pecho se vuelve tenso y aprieta mi corazón, con cada paso que doy hacia el toori. Lo veo claro mientras camino, aún cuando sólo doy vistazos rápidos, el fino brillo que se produce por el sol, como un cabello reluciente… se estira y se estira.

Entonces doy el paso final. Entro en el taxi y el hilo se corta, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo.

Cierro la boca, apretó los labios, giro el rostro. No hay forma de que mi familia me vea llorar, no por ellos, sino por el pozo. No podía ser tan egoísta y caprichosa.

Las abrazo con más fuerza de la que solía usar. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se ciñeron a mí y entre sollozos me susurraron palabras de cariño y buena fortuna. Era verdad que a veces las encontraba extremadamente infantiles y metiches, pero las quería y separarnos después de siete años de pasar juntas era complicado.

Los últimos tres meses disfruté como pude el cariño de mi familia, a la que no vería hasta las próximas vacaciones, asistí a los partidos de Souta y lo llevé al carnaval con más frecuencia de lo usual, cociné con mamá las más variadas recetas y dejé la cocina hecha un desastre, acompañé al abuelo a sus chequeos médicos y escuché con atención sus más ridículas historias de monstruos sin reírme y sin darle a Buyo el pedazo de lengua de víbora demonio que me regaló, y que ahora se encontraba guardada en mi cuarto, pues no podía pasar con ella la aduana.

Mis amigas me realizaron una pequeña fiesta de despedida, contando a sus novios también, me dieron pequeños presentes para llevar conmigo, entre ellos una foto enmarcada de nuestra graduación en secundaria y como un regalo extra y de ocurrencia repentina… me cortaron el cabello.

Eri siempre había sido buena con las tijeras y muy por el contrario de lo que sus padres querían, ella deseaba ser estilista profesional y cuando dejé mi cabello en sus manos, no temí que pasara algo malo. Ella cortó rápido, me lo jaló desde las raíces, lo mojó con un rociador casero y cuando me vi en el espejo con el cabello más corto y menos voluminoso, aunque más desordenado, sonreí… es un nuevo comienzo, pensé, aunque me sentía extraña, mi reflejo me complació.

Mamá enredó sus manos en mi cabello y besó mi mejilla, no dijo nada, tampoco lo hizo Souta, que se limitó a abrazarme por la cintura, ahora estaba más alto y quizás cuando regresara alcanzaría mis hombros, a cambio, el abuelo rezó por mi salud y mi buena llegada a Toronto.

Una voz impersonal que salía de los parlantes interrumpió nuestra despedida, anunciaba el vuelo que debía abordar.

Otra vez, aguanté las lágrimas y el escozor en mis ojos, tomé el bolso que llevaría arriba, pues los otros ya habían pasado a embarque y con un ligero y quebrado_ nos veremos pronto_, di media vuelta sobre mis talones y caminé hacia la puerta de abordaje.

Adiós mi querido Japón, no volveré a ti completamente hasta que las aguas turbulentas de mi pasado se calmen y pueda verlas claras como un espejo, recordar sin llorar y sonreír. Tengo que vivir mi vida, la resignación no debe tomar la delantera.

_**Martes 15 de Marzo, 17:25 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Tengo un agradecimiento especial a mi primer rr en este fanfic. Muchas gracias, <strong>LadyXiofeng<strong> , por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero no decepcionarte en el futuro.


	3. Arrive

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Arrive. <strong>

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Toronto estaba atestado de gente, tanto que la temperatura baja del ambiente fuera de él no se sentía, además de ello e intentar moverme entre toda esa gente alta para mí era difícil, pues debía estar constantemente mirando sobre las puntas de mis pies en busca de mi tío, al que no había visto en los últimos seis años.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, con su estilo histriónico levantaba un pequeño cartel con mi nombre en japonés lo suficientemente alto como para que yo pudiera verlo entre el gentío. Su rostro me recordaba exageradamente a mamá, tenía la misma forma de cara y los ojos del mismo color, aunque los de él era pronunciadamente más rasgados y pequeños.

Él me abrazó con fuerza al tenerme a su lado, aún cuando yo sólo le dediqué un par de palabras y una reverencia. Para la sociedad en la que estaba acostumbrada a vivir, un abrazo era una muestra de afecto extremadamente íntima y por eso se tendía más bien a saludar agachando el torso en ángulo, en forma de respeto, ahora recordaba que estar en otro país con una mentalidad completamente distinta al que nací y con más libertades morales incluso, sería algo a lo que me costaría adaptarme. Por lo menos eso pienso, además de tratar de entender a la perfección todo lo que me decían en inglés.

Diré que no soy una experta y que en la escuela me más enseñaron el inglés británico, que el estadounidense y ni hablar del canadiense.

Creo que el acento será lo más dificultoso, sólo espero no hacer el ridículo cuando llegue al instituto.

Tío Hajime prendió el calefactor cuando estuvimos dentro del auto, el frío afuera era espantoso, incluso para mí… a mediados de octubre en Tokio, la temperatura no era tan baja. No creo que estemos a más de seis grados.

Él me hablaba sobre la cama nueva y la reorganización de la pieza de Keiko, mi prima con la que nunca tuve una relación muy estrecha, donde dormiría hasta que la buhardilla estuviera en condiciones optimas para ser habitada por mí.

Dice que la habitación que ocuparé, quizás en una semana más como máximo, estaba llena de telarañas y hongos porque la usaban más bien como una bodega para todos los viejos cachivaches que sus hijos descartaban y que Tía Arima no se atrevía a botar. El estado de la habitación era horrible, así que cuando tuvieron la certeza de mi llegada, comenzaron a despejar el lugar, botando a la basura lo inservible y regalando los objetos que podían salvarse, que habían desinfectado las paredes y las habían empapelado con un bonito mural, él aseguraba que venía a mi estilo… yo no estoy muy segura de ello, y que habían comprado un nuevo armario, arreglado un escritorio que él alguna vez usó para que pusiera mi computadora, un librero viejo que tenían sin utilizar desde hace años y una pequeña cómoda para guardar la ropa que no dejaba en el armario. Eso, sin contar la cama que habían mandado a arreglar y que ahora reposaba en la pieza de mi prima hasta que terminaran con un pequeño problema con el seguro de la ventana y el de la puerta, más una nueva estufa que estaban instalando.

Toronto era una ciudad enorme, tan enorme como lo era Tokio, mientras pasábamos por el centro, me fijaba en los grandes rascacielos y los grandes monumentos, la gente iba y venía por todos lados, concentrándose en las estaciones de tren y los parques. Tenía suerte de haber llegado un fin de semana, que por cierto no era como en Japón, donde el sábado era día de semana mientras que aquí era día de descanso.

Los suburbios eran más llamativos aún, sus casas eran más bien de un lindo estilo victoriano. ¡Cierto!, ahora recuerdo que desde el octubre del año pasado he estado viendo en la televisión una serie dónde tres hermanas brujas viven en una casa como estas.

― Allá está nuestra casa, sobrina―Tío Hajime me guiñó el ojo rápidamente―Es esa, la de color rojo.

Oh, dios, era como ver la casa de las _Hechiceras_.

_**Jueves 17 de Marzo, 01:38 hrs. **_


	4. Welcome home

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacer esta locura de fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Welcome home. <strong>

Casi me fui de espaldas al ver la casa de un bonito color bermellón, que resaltaba de las otras casas que había alrededor, más dadas al color amarillo y celeste suave.

Ahora que la veía con detención, no se parecía tanto a la de las Hechiceras, tenía una estructura menos cuadrada, las esquinas eran ortogonales sí, pero la forma en concreto tenía una visión más suave. El pórtico tenía una escalera de barandales blancos, una silla que reposaba solitaria en un rincón de la acogedora entrada, como si esperara que cualquiera de los moradores del lugar se sentara para observar el día pasar y la puerta principal era de un color blanco con cristales para poder ver hacia dentro.

Tío Hajime sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta con agilidad, con una sonrisa me invitó a pasar y yo entré, sosteniendo mi mochila y una de mis maletas mientras él llevaba la otra.

El recibidor me recordaba a mi propia casa, a excepción por grandes diferencias, era un pasillo de un color cremoso que conducía a otras habitaciones, que no tenían por puertas las típicas de papel.

―Deja tu chaqueta aquí, Kagome―miré el habitáculo que había abierto, un armario donde reposaban otras chaquetas para la temporada. Yo asentí e hizo justo lo que pedía. Tras eso, él cerró la puerta y me tomó por los hombros suavemente, encaminándome directo a una sala junto a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

Allí, el letrero colgado con las letras en japonés me recordó al día en que mi madre hizo una fiesta para celebrar que había logrado ingresar a la secundaria que yo misma había escogido. Otras tres personas se encontraban allí también, la familia de Tío Hajime.

Tía Arima, con su melena oscura con el carbón y sus ojos demasiado redondos para una japonesa, se me acercó a zancadas y me envolvió en un poderoso abrazo, llenándome de besos la cara mientras me decía lo muy feliz que estaba de verme después de tanto tiempo.

Heiji, mi primo más pequeño, saltó a mi encuentro, sacándose su gorra de beisbol, mostrando su desordenado cabello negro y luego saludándome con una graciosa reverencia.

―Gracias―sonreí cuando me dio una bonita rosa.

―Bienvenida―comentó en un suspiro de inconformismo mí muy adorada prima. Keiko se veía tal cual la recordaba de cuando tenía once años, con su cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, junto a sus pequeños y rasgados ojos caoba tras los lentes de marco cuadrado… y su inconfundible mueca de _¿tengo que estar aquí y hablarte? _

―Gracias, Prima.

―Hemos preparado una cena especial, después de todas esas horas de viaje, tu pobre estómago debe estar ansioso por algo decente.

―No se equivoca, tía, mi estómago está hecho un lío.

Tía Arima me sonrió en respuesta y luego dijo con voz emocionada:

―Por dios que los años han acentuado tu belleza, Kagome, y el corte de cabello acentúa muy bien tus facciones―me sonrojé por el cumplido mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa―te pareces muchísimo a la abuela Suzuna a tu edad. Ella era una belleza despampanante a los veinticinco años… no te imagino en esos años, serás la envidia de muchas mujeres.

―Arima, yo diría que nuestra sobrina a cambiado mucho más que su físico―comentó― ¿No es así, Kagome?

―Prefiero pensar que sí. Muchas cosas me han pasado durante estos años para seguir siendo la niña escandalosa que era.

_**Jueves 17 de Marzo, 16:41 hrs. **_


	5. My rules

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie/manga Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: My rules. <strong>

No fue para nada raro que al llegar a la habitación de Keiko, tras una larga cena y horas de conversación, ésta en un refunfuño cerrara la puerta anunciando que iríamos a dormir y luego se volteara hacia mí mientras buscaba el pijama oculto entre toda la ropa que había traído.

―Kagome―había dicho mi nombre con la seriedad que la caracterizaba―será una semana en la que vivirás en mi habitación, así que tienes estas reglas―yo bufé, ahora seguiría su perorata, supongo que está es una de las razones de por qué nunca fuimos cercanas―tu lado de la habitación siempre ordenada, el teléfono sólo lo ocupo yo, apago la luz no más allá de las diez y no hagas escándalos.

―No necesito que me lo digas. Sé perfectamente que invado tu espacio personal.

Keiko, sin embargo, no quedó conforme, pero no comentó nada al respecto y se limitó a colocarse el pijama y dormir.

El día siguiente siguió con su atención obligatoria y sus constantes parloteos sobre la vida en Canadá, más bien como una necesidad para que no la dejara en ridículo, luego se limitó a ignorarme monumentalmente y a hablar por teléfono casi siempre mientras yo no estaba en la habitación, un par de veces había escuchado mi nombre en sus conversaciones en un tono despectivo. Claro, por supuesto que entendía que ella me tuviera cierto grado de resentimiento después del golpe con el balón y… un incidente con una cerilla de fósforo, pero tampoco era para que me hiciera sentir como un insecto.

El domingo fue un día de nerviosismo total, el lunes sería un día extraño. Desde el principio, desde el momento en que despertara y tomara el metro. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar frente a una cantidad considerable de gente que no pertenecía a mi cultura?

―Mañana, a las ocho debes estar en pie. Caleb nos pasará a buscar en el auto―musitó Keiko que seguía enfrascada en su lectura.

― ¿Un amigo? ―me aventuré a preguntar, al menos no iría el primer día en transporte público.

―Sí y más vale que te comportes frente a él. No quiero que piense que tengo una prima loca.

―Bien―bufé. Loca…

Keiko, ni te imaginas lo que he hecho durante estos años.

_**Jueves 17 de Marzo, 18:08 hrs. **_


	6. Caleb Kimura

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, los personajes del manga/anime Inuyasha son de pertenencia de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para esta loca historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Caleb Kimura. <strong>

El viento era horrible, el sol apenas calentaba esa mañana y mis pies casi murieron congelados cuando corrí para apoderarme del baño. ¡Nunca pensé que el clima fuera peor que Tokio!

Oh, cuando me enfundé los pies con unos gruesos calcetines y el resto de cuerpo con ropa de invierno, se sintió exquisito, más aún cuando bajé a probar bocado al comedor.

El café era horrendo, demasiado dulzón comparado a mi acostumbrado té verde, pero lo bebí con respeto, además de engullirme un par de tostadas, sentí el calor y la cafeína haciendo efecto rápidamente en mi cuerpo. Lo agradecí cuando Keiko, Heiji y yo salimos a la intemperie, cubriéndonos con abrigos gruesos, el viento frío alborotó mi cabello tanto que estaba segura que era una completa maraña mientras bajábamos por la escalera.

―Caleb―pronunció Keiko acomodándose los anteojos que se habían deslizado de su lugar.

Un jeep estaba estacionado frente a nuestra casa, el muchacho en el interior saludó con un simple gesto de manos.

Heiji corrió inmediatamente, abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros y entró estrepitosamente. Keiko, sin embargo, era totalmente contraria a su hermano que, a pesar de sus trece años y de que su complexión era más similar a la de un adolescente que a la de un niño, se comportaba como un muchacho de once años, ella caminó con gran calma y se subió con cierta indiferencia al vehículo.

― ¿Qué estás esperando? Llegaremos tarde y tienes que hacer todo el papeleo―Keiko gruñó desde el asiento del copiloto.

Fruncí el ceño. Ojalá mi habitación estuviese lista antes del próximo sábado, porque, sino, no iba a responder de mis acciones.

Al cerrar la puerta trasera, Caleb hizo andar el auto y bajó el volumen de la música que antes estaba ligeramente alta.

― ¿No nos presentas? ―dijo de pronto. Su voz me hizo estremecer, su timbre me recordó a ese bruto amigo mío que tendía a gritarme con más frecuencia de lo que uno acostumbra.

―Caleb―bufó mi prima―ella es mi prima Kagome, Kagome… él es Caleb Kimura―señaló resignada.

―Un placer conocerte―respondí. Él me sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

―El placer es mío―sonrió con altanería―Kagome es un bonito nombre.

―Gracias.

Keiko hiso un sonido con la garganta.

―Podrías dejar tus cumplidos para después, vamos atrasados y tengo examen la primera hora―Caleb dejó escapar un desinteresado suspiro y cambió la marcha para ir más rápido.

―Posesiva―Heiji susurró molesto y luego me cogió la mano.

Ese niño era un amor de persona, a pesar de toda su hiperactividad, sabía cómo hacer sentir a una persona como en casa.

―Deberías dejar que Caleb se consiguiera novia ¿no crees?, tú no eres su madre ni su carcelera, Keiko―pronunció de pronto.

―No seas irrespetuoso―fue lo único que contestó ella.

―No te preocupes por eso Heiji, tu hermana no me prohíbe nada―respondió el susodicho―no me hecho novia porque ninguna chica ha llamado mi atención.

―O pasas demasiado tiempo con mi amargada hermana.

― ¡Está bien, calla ya, niño! ―rugió ella mientras giraba medio torso para vernos.

Sus ojos eran como un par de llamas, era espeluznante verla de esa forma. ¿Así me veía yo cuando me enfurecía con Inuyasha? Si el problema era de familia, entonces realmente parecía una bestia.

― ¿Hay algo que deba saber de la preparatoria antes de que haga el ridículo? ―Caleb silbó.

―Sólo intenta no perderte en el trayecto de una clase a otra―sonreí, Keiko me miró horriblemente antes de darse la vuelta y fijar su vista hacia la ventana.

―No tengo mal sentido de la orientación―respondí.

Caleb dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

― ¿Enserio?

Fruncí el ceño, sin embargo, no me tomé el comentario muy apecho, principalmente porque otra cuestión llamó mi atención: Una ligera energía oscura que desapareció inmediatamente después de que la percibí.

Cavilé un poco en ello, e intenté disimuladamente de encontrar la fuente, pero el tiempo pasó y no hubo caso.

Creo que todo fue mi imaginación ávida por volver a esos días en que tenía que sentir presencias malignas y aniquilarlas.

Sólo fue un juego de mi mente traumada.

_**Jueves 17 de Marzo, 21:57 hrs. **_

* * *

><p>Una aclaración para LadyXiofeng, sí, mi chica, los capítulos son cortos a propósito (más no por flojera), pues espero que los sentimientos e impresiones de nuestra muy querida protagonista sean más impactantes. Espero que eso aclare un poco tu pequeña dudilla.<p>

Bien, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo veremos a nuestra Kagome interactuar en su nuevo ambiente escolar, ¿qué cosa podría pasar?


	7. Impressions of my cousin

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, hago el descargo, los personajes de Inuyasha son sólo de pertenencia de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Impressions of my cousin. <strong>

La secundaria y la preparatoria eran un mismo complejo que se diferenciaba bastante de las escuelas a las que había asistido en Japón, las áreas verdes eran mucho más mínimas y resaltaba más el estacionamiento de autos enfrente de las instalaciones principales.

Los edificios que componían todo el lugar era un gimnasio techado y un enorme edificio del color de los ladrillos en los que se englobaba todo lo demás, que no era mucho, el edificio donde estaban las aulas y las oficinas, un comedor enorme para dar abasto a todos los estudiantes, esto último según las palabras de Caleb y Heiji.

―Nos vemos más tarde―Heiji se despidió con un movimiento de manos y se hizo la mochila al hombro mientras corría hacia la entrada, donde un grupo de muchachos lo saludó.

¿Había dicho lo mucho que había comenzado a odiar a mi querida prima en lo que llevo de tiempo aquí? No sólo me habla como si yo fuera un insecto, sino que me abandona a mi suerte sin que yo sepa a dónde exactamente dirigirme para dejar los papeles y hacer los trámites para las clases.

La odio.

Caleb también había tenido que abandonarme y, en realidad, él no tenía ningún deber conmigo. Y yo estaba allí, sola, en medio del pasillo lleno de gente desconocida para mí y sin saber a qué lugar ir.

―Disculpe―dije mientras intentaba hablar inglés lo más claro posible.

La muchacha de ojos brillantes me miró y como si hubiera leído en mi rostro lo muy necesitada que estaba de ayuda, me sonrió.

― ¿Eres de intercambio? ―su inglés era un poco más complicado de escuchar de lo que había oído hasta ahora, pero al menos lo entendí.

―Algo así―respondí― ¿podrías decirme a dónde queda la oficina de la secretaria?

―Por supuesto.

El alivio me embargó mientras me encaminaba entre los pasillos hacia las oficinas administrativas, muchos se me quedaron mirando pues no me habían visto en su vida… o debía tener un letrero en la espalda que decía: _Soy extranjera_.

― ¿Eres británica? ―me preguntó mientras doblábamos en una esquina y pasábamos frente al comedor.

_Recuerda, doblar a la derecha antes de las escaleras, allí está el comedor. _

―No.

―Tienes acento británico―me respondió, su voz me resultó ansiosa.

―Es el inglés que me enseñaron en secundaria―musité―soy japonesa.

― ¿Japonesa? ―exclamó mientras dábamos vuelta a la izquierda, cerca de una manguera contra incendios.

_Doblar a la derecha antes de las escaleras, luego a la izquierda, manguera contra incendios. _

―Sí.

―No hay muchos japoneses en Canadá, serás toda una novedad―comentó como si yo me tratara de algún fenómeno de circo. Bufé, el comentario no había sido chistoso, aunque ella lo había dicho con alegría.

―Pero los hay―comenté.

―La mayoría nacidos aquí, y no saben hablar japonés.

―Me imagino.

―El resto son chinos, japoneses en esta escuela creo que hay unos diez―comentaba más para sí que para mí.

―Keiko y Heiji Sato, son mis primos ¿los conoces?

―Oh―y entonces nos detuvimos frente a una puerta con cristal ahumado donde una palabra rezaba: _Dirección_― eres prima de Keiko.

La forma en que lo dijo me dejó un poco helada, lo decía como si mi prima le repugnara. Claro, tampoco podía esperar que agradase a mucha gente si actuaba tan arisca como lo hacía.

― ¿Es un problema? ―pregunté.

―No―dijo tajante―en todo caso, hay algunos que les molesta tu prima por ser…

La vi dudar de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y siguió.

―Ella es un poco pedante con el resto de las personas en la escuela.

Me lo imagino.

― ¿Y eso debería afectarme?

La chica rubia platinada me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, ¿necesitarás un guía para llegar a tu primera clase luego?

_**Jueves 17 de Marzo, 22:27 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias, muchísimas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos. Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. ¡Hasta la próxima!<p> 


	8. Thanks you, Suzanne!

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Como en todos los capítulos, todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Thanks you, Suzanne!<strong>

Creer que pasaría desapercibida fue un tremendo error, mi cara lo demostraba cuando los profesores hablaban con una inusual lentitud al dirigirse a mí, sin contar el hecho de que mis distintos compañeros de clases parecían verme como alguna pieza del museo a la cual admirar, porque sus ojos no paraban de centrarse en mí.

O tal vez estoy un poco paranoica.

―Suzanne―dije atorada con mis propias palabras mientras nos dirigíamos a la última clase a la que asistiría esa mañana.

―Dime―contestó sin mirarme.

― ¿Es una reacción normal que me vean como una especie de extraterrestre?

Suzanne dejó escapar una estruendosa risa que hizo voltear a más de uno a nuestro alrededor.

―Eres japonesa―fue su respuesta.

― ¿Y? ―susurré.

―Ya te dije, Kagome, no es normal tener a una japonesa aquí, por lo menos nacida y criada en Japón―bufé de inmediato―además… sus animaciones son geniales.

Oh, el anime, debí imaginar que se trataba de ello.

― ¿Te gusta Dragon Ball?

―Prefiero Sailor Moon―debí imaginarlo, Dragon Ball puede llegar a ser extremadamente violento para el criterio de algunas chicas.

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí, que tengo talento para el dibujo o que soy una mangaka? ―Suzanne rió ante mi ocurrencia.

―No me has dado la impresión de que seas una persona asidua al manga―respondió. Subimos por una escalera hacia el tercer piso del ala este del edificio. A este paso iba a marearme, y aún ahora me cuesta recordar bien cómo llegar a cada clase.

― ¿Qué impresión te he dado entonces?

Suzanne se detuvo en el último escalón superior y volteó a verme. Un mar de chicos y chicas bajaba al tiempo en que nosotras nos orillábamos al barandal, entonces Suzanne alzó el dedo índice y señaló mis piernas cubiertas por mi pantalón.

― ¿Qué? ―musité sin entender, me miré entonces, sin encontrar nada que realmente llamara mi atención.

―Tus piernas, cuando caminas, son pasos firmes, tus músculos parecen estar en un estado excelente―mis mejillas ardieron de inmediato con aquella declaración. ¿En qué momento ella se había fijado en esos detalles?, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer en una situación así?

― Vaya, te cohíbes con facilidad―no es cierto, ¿o sí?

― No estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esa clase de cosas tan repentinamente―declaré para salir del paso, ella sonrió.

―En Japón son una cultura más conservadora ¿no?

―Sí, así es.

―Disculpa entonces―yo asentí por inercia y le dirigí una sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse―supongo que la TV da una perspectiva errada de la realidad.

―El anime es sólo eso, es solamente el reflejo de lo que no podemos hacer en nuestro día a día―respondí con calma y ella entendió de inmediato, pues no apartó su vista y asintió alegremente.

― ¿Es muy difícil ser una mujer japonesa? ―preguntó cuando estábamos en el pasillo en que un montón de otros alumnos se aglomeraba frente a las puertas de las aulas para la siguiente clase.

―Depende.

― ¿Depende de qué?

―De la familia de la que provengas. Hay algunas familias tradicionales que son extremas, otras más suaves y que se han adaptado al ritmo contemporáneo, y hay otras que simplemente son más occidentalizadas que el resto.

― ¿Y tú de qué familia vienes?

Suzanne y yo nos detuvimos frente a la puerta abierta del salón donde tomaríamos ambas biología. Unos cuantos compañeros se pararon para observarme mientras me recargaba en la pared.

―Vengo de una familia tradicional―contesté―soy sintoísta y antes de venir aquí… se podría decir que era la doncella del santuario.

Suzanne me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Quizá debí omitir algún detalle.

― ¿Sacerdotisa, es enserio?

―Sí, por un tiempo antes de venir aquí. Se cumplirían tres años en noviembre si siguiera en mi cargo.

―Debe ser increíble―rió― ¿Y atiendes el templo, haces exorcismos y purificaciones? ―no sabes cuánta razón tienes con las últimas dos palabras que nombraste.

―Exorcismos, no, de eso se encarga mi abuelo, yo sólo hago las purificaciones en los festivales, y asisto cuando mi abuelo procede las ceremonias.

―Debe encantarte.

―No es tan divertido como imaginas, Suzanne, te lo aseguro―suspiré. Ser sacerdotisa es una carga grande, por lo menos en la época en que pseudo ejercía, ahora la situación es un poco más relajada, o mi abuelo la hace relajada con sus excentricidades.

―Disculpa, la TV―me dijo avergonzada.

―Entiendo perfectamente―negué con la cabeza, haciéndola entender que el comentario no tenía importancia.

―Sabes, Kagome, me caes bien. Eres simpática―comentó entonces con una ligera risa saliendo de su boca.

―Tú también me caes bien, Suzanne―imité, quizás con Suzanne aprendería más rápido el cómo tratar a los canadienses que hablando con Keiko.

― ¿Señoritas? ―Suzanne apartó la vista de mí para ver sobre mi hombro. Yo, de inmediato di media vuelta para encarar al hombre que nos había dirigido la palabra.

―Profesor―pronunció―ella es Kagome Higurashi, la trasladaron desde Japón.

―Ah, la inmigrante―suspiró, pero el tono en que lo dijo no fue de mi agrado. ¿Tendría algo en contra de los japoneses o la gente que venía de otros países en general?

―Japonesa, Señor―aclaré. Él, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros.

Tío Hajime me había advertido antes de salir que había cierto grupo de personas que llamaban chinos, de forma despectiva además, a todos los orientales por igual. ¿Sería este el caso?, ¿mi clase de biología sería un infierno a causa de este hombre?

―Contestadora, además ―musitó agriamente. Me tragué las palabras que quería decirle en ese momento, porque era mi primer día y no quería ganarme enemigos por ningún motivo, mucho menos un profesor que podría alterar mis calificaciones a su antojo.

―Profesor―Suzanne intentó intervenir.

―Señorita Collins, será mejor que entre. La señorita Higurashi… ¿cierto? ― asentí quedamente―la señorita Higurashi entrará cuando yo la anuncié.

_**Domingo 03 de Abril, 16:16 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Dejando el capítulo ocho para ustedes con una sola aclaración a mi cuarto review, a cuya persona agradezco el haberme puesto entre sus alertas tanto en autor como en historia, bueno, a lo que iba, creo que es importante que un fan escritor (y un escritor también) entienda que una cantidad de comentarios gigantesca no es igual a la calidad del fanfic (y con esto no estoy diciendo que el mío sea una maravilla), quiero decir, muchos reviews (como se da con frecuencia en esta página) no tienen un increíble contenido o una verdadera crítica, sino las tristes palabras de conti pliss, las que preferiría ustedes no dejaran y vertieran el tiempo en un comentario más desarrollado, que expresasen su disgusto con algo o su acuerdo con ora cosa. Así que, prefiero millones de veces ser un fanfic que tiene poquísimos comentarios de los lectores y que tienen un contenido que me ha agradado y me ha hecho pautearme y pensar con mayor detenimientos las cosas que quiero hacer con esta historia.<p>

Así que, si tienen miedo de que no vaya a continuar por sólo tener cuatro reviews a mi haber, no se preocupen, no me desanimo, porque como ya dije, prefiero que sean pocos, pero que realmente digan harto, a que sean dos mil y no digan nada.

Dicho esto, los dejo con un gran abrazo y un agradecimiento a todos los que leen y no comentan, pero aún así se dan el tiempo de seguir esta historia, a aquellos que comentan y a los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Racism is part of the world

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Racism is part of the world. <strong>

El Profesor Williams, que ese era el apellido del profesor de biología, me llamó unos diez minutos después de iniciada su clase. La forma en que me presentó no me agradó, y creo que a más de uno le pareció tan desagradable como a mí, sus caras delataban lo poco que se llevaban con él.

―Siéntese, señorita Higurashi―dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Suzanne, en el mesón más alejado del pizarrón me apartó un puesto junto a ella para compartir el laboratorio. Se lo agradecí cuando estuve junto a ella y luego me dediqué a sacar mi cuaderno de apuntes y un lápiz.

―Te prestaré mi cuaderno para que pases al limpio la materia del primer mes y medio―me dijo suavemente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

―Gracias―dije de vuelta y luego, las persianas fueron bajadas por uno de mis compañeros, mientras el Profesor Williams bajaba una pantalla para reproducir y, con el mando a distancia, prendía el proyector colgado en el techo blanco.

Al alejarnos del salón lo suficiente, un chico y una chica se nos acercaron por detrás, asustándonos. A ambos los reconocí de nuestra clase de biología, se sentaban ambos en la primera fila y sus rostros eran idénticos, en la medida en lo que pueden ser idénticos un hombre y una mujer.

―Leila y Samuel―nos presentó Suzanne.

―Un gusto―musité.

―El gusto es nuestro―Samuel extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tomé, aunque admito que dudé en un principio. Él la agitó suavemente y luego la soltó. Leila, en cambio, se limitó a sonreírme.

―Así que vienes de Japón―afirmó la chica.

―Sí.

― ¿Comes mucho pescado allá?

―Samuel―Suzanne ocupó un tono amenazador, casi me reí, porque me recordó al tono que utilizaba para evitar que Inuyasha siguiera hablando de más, o insultándome, aunque muchas veces no funcionaba y terminaba por sacarme de las casillas.

―Sí, comemos mucho pescado. En especial el crudo―acentué la última palabra.

― ¿Vez? No se ha molestado.

Bajar al comedor era una odisea a esa hora, a diferencia de mi vieja escuela, donde en invierno se comía en la sala y en primavera se comía afuera, aquí se comía siempre dentro de ese salón enorme de dos pisos, por lo que todos se dirigían sin excepción a ese lugar y en consecuencia los pasillos estaban atestados hasta las masas.

― ¿Hay alguna razón especial para que el Profesor Williams actúe de esa forma? ―pregunté entre el tumulto.

―Ah, el viejo tiene un problema con las personas que no son de su raza―Samuel lo dijo con hastío.

―No eres la única a la que mira en menos, a nosotros nos discrimina por ser negros―Leila suspiró mientras tomaba mi brazos y avanzaba unos pasos hacia adelante, jalándome con ella.

―Este es nuestro consejo―Suzanne pasó primero por la puerta del comedor, luego nosotros tres―nunca intentes llevarle la contraria, el Profesor Williams es un maldito cuando quiere y es peor cuando no eres blanco como él. No te arriesgues a que te tome mala, o, sino, terminará por reprobarte el ramo.

― ¿Así sin más? ―pregunté alterada― ¿Y ninguno de ustedes se ha quejado con el director?

―Ni lo intentes, saldrá peor.

―Hace dos años―Leila lo dijo en un tono molesto―un chico negro tuvo que repetir el curso, porque discutió con el Profesor Williams sobre una respuesta correcta y que él cobró mal en un examen. Él se quejó con el director, pero no hicieron nada, porque el muy maldito es demasiado bueno enseñando como para que el instituto pierda a un profesor con tan buenos antecedentes profesionales.

― ¿Entonces qué pasó?, ¿se rindió?

―Decidió cambiarse de instituto al finalizar segundo―repuso Suzanne.

―Así que no importa lo que él diga, ni cuántas ofensas te haga, Kagome, no le sigas el juego. Simplemente ignora sus comentarios contra ti o te meterás en un lío.

Ellos tienen razón, la idea de venir aquí es terminar mis estudios y trabajar en el extranjero, quizás luego volver a casa, pero no sé si resistiré comentarios tan poco afortunados o el tono que él usa al referirse a mí.

Puedo ser muy paciente cuando quiero, pero ¿cuánto aguantaré sin que termine por gritarle a la cara como una troglodita?

_**Domingo 03 de Abril, 17:26 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Primero que todo, reitero, mi comentario del capítulo anterior no es porque estuviera molesta ni nada por el estilo, es sólo para recordar que el review NO ES sinónimo de calidad, ni debería ser un factor para que el fanficker dejara de escribir. Eso es todo.<p>

Los dejo con el título del Capítulo décimo: Look at me, I am a survivor.

Y un adelanto:

― ¿Nunca has viajado en jeep aparte del día de hoy? ―la pregunta vino de repente, pero agradecía que no insistiera con el tema del cómo me sentía.

―Si te soy sincera, jamás me había subido a semejante cacharro.

― ¡Cacharro! ―exclamó como si le hubiera puesto el dedo sobre una yaga―este chico tiene más potencia que muchos otros autos de Barbie que les encantan a los chicos.

No pude evitarlo, solté una carcajada que lo hizo bufar en una respuesta inmediata. Sin embargo, el momento fue gracioso.


	10. Look at me, I am a survivor

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, los personajes de la serie Inuyasha son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Look at me, I am a survivor. <strong>

Los vi sentados en un extremo, cerca de las escaleras que se dirigían al segundo piso del comedor. Keiko parecía enojada con algo o alguien, lo cual al parecer era bastante habitual, Caleb estaba igual que cuando estábamos en el auto, su cara reflejaba completa despreocupación. Aparte de ellos dos, otras dos personas estaban con ellos, una muchacha de cabello color de fuego y la cara llena de pecas que se distinguían aún a la distancia y un muchacho delgado de cabello oscuro.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mire a Suzanne y a los mellizos, los tres esperaban con sus respectivas bandejas a que me decidiera, o mejor dicho, Suzanne mantenía su vista fija en mí esperando, los otros sólo se limitaban a expresar su curiosidad con sus rostros.

―Supongo que debo que ir con mi prima, por ahora.

Suzanne suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

―Estaremos en el segundo piso, por si tu prima llega a atosigarte.

―Bien, parece que no te cae nada bien, Keiko―afirmé.

― ¿Keiko Sato? ―preguntó Leila. Esto de decir el nombre primero es enredado.

―Es mi prima.

― ¡Wow! ―exclamó Samuel―eso es una sorpresa.

―Dejaremos eso para después ¿sí? ―Suzanne al rescate.

―Algún día deben explicarme por qué tanto alboroto con que yo sea prima de Keiko.

―No es alboroto―apresuró a decir Samuel―es sólo que son totalmente opuestas.

―Ni parecido físico tienen―yo sonreí.

―No debería sorprenderte que no nos parezcamos físicamente―Suzanne hizo una mueca graciosa―Keiko es mi prima, no mi hermana.

―Bueno, dejemos el tema zanjado―declaró Suzanne―creo que tu prima te espera en la mesa y sino almorzamos ya, vamos a estar a las apuradas y yo no quiero agarrar una indigestión por eso.

Samuel y Leila soltaron una ligera risa.

―Te lo concedo, yo tampoco quiero una indigestión―reí.

―Nos vemos más tarde entonces, tenemos francés después del almuerzo―yo asentí quedamente, memorizándome el horario por enésima vez en el día, mientras me detenía junto a la mesa en la que estaban sentados Keiko y sus amigos, a los que no presté atención hasta ver desaparecer a mis nuevos compañeros escaleras arriba.

― ¿Suzanne Collins y los mellizos Dickens? ―Keiko bufó, pero no se dignó a quitar su vista del plato de fideos y salsa boloñesa.

―Sí―respondí, restándole importancia al asunto e hice un pequeño gesto a la muchacha pelirroja, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de pecas, para poder sentarme junto a ella―gracias―pronuncié cuando me hizo espacio de buen agrado entre ella y el otro chico.

― Alessa ―se refirió a sí misma con entusiasmo mientras extendía una de sus manos pecosas hacia mí.

―Kagome, un gusto―sonreí mientras balanceaba nuestras manos unidas de arriba abajo.

―El gusto es mío―afirmó ella―cuando Keiko dijo que su prima se trasladaba aquí a estudiar, quise conocerte de inmediato.

―Gracias… de nuevo―reí nerviosa. ¿Me lograría acostumbrar a las maneras informales de los canadienses?

―Lamento haberte dejado sola, Kagome―comentó Caleb de pronto. La expresión en su rostro me hizo pensar que realmente se sentía culpable.

―No te preocupes por eso―me adelanté antes que me dijera otra cosa―Suzanne me ayudó en todo, fue muy gentil desde el comienzo, inclusive, creo que le gusta la cultura japonesa.

― ¡Ja! ―exclamó Keiko.

_Ten paciencia Kagome, tu amada prima, está un poco molesta todavía por haberle quemado el cabello sin querer. _

―Entonces…―el muchacho de cabello negro dirigió su oscura vista hacia mí.

Él era extremadamente pálido y de rostro delgado, su cabello negro caía hasta sus hombros, pero no le hacían ver afeminado en absoluto.

― ¿Te gusta Toronto?

―Todo lo que conozco de la ciudad es el aeropuerto, la casa y el instituto―sonreí―si te refieres a eso, sí, me gusta Toronto.

Los ojos de él brillaron, me recordó a la mirada de Miroku cuando intentaba conquistar…

Una de sus pálidas manos se levantó, creo que quedé petrificada, porque no puedo mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Desearía tener un boomerang ahora.

¿Sango, dónde estás?

―Cuidado, Blake―el tono amenazante de Caleb me sacó del encanto que suponían los ojos de aquél muchacho. Entonces, vi la realidad, Caleb tenía estirado el brazo por sobre la mesa, agarrando la muñeca del otro.

―Sólo bromeaba―rió el susodicho, entonces volvió a colocarse en una posición no amenazante para mí persona―no es para que te pongas así de bravo.

―Lo que tú digas―dijo él, soltando recién la muñeca de Blake.

Caleb insistió luego en cambiar de lugares con el manilarga Blake con tanta insistencia, que no pasó de ser percibida por Alessa y Keiko, hasta yo misma me sorprendí de la manera seria en que amenazaba al pobre chico. Y cuando estuvo a mi lado, no fui capaz de siquiera mirarle a la cara, porque por un lado Keiko me fulminaba con su mirada asesina y por otro, la mirada casi abrazadora que me dirigía él me intimidaba.

¿Qué había hecho para estar en medio de esta tormenta, se supone que soy una muñeca entre medio de dos corrientes en el mar?

― ¿Quedamos mañana entonces? ―Alessa miraba su reloj de pulsera ansiosa, desde el lugar en el que me encontraba, apoyándome en la puerta de copiloto del jeep de Caleb, encontraba gracioso el tic que tenía en la pierna, parecía un rabito que movía de un lado a otro entre más ansiosa estaba.

―Sí, mañana. Quiero salir del proyecto pronto―Keiko me daba la espalda, pero podía distinguir perfectamente ese tono enojado. Tenía suerte de que mis clases no coincidían con las de ella, porque; sino, sería un desastre.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor, no me había visto la cara en lo que llevaba de día y quería comprobar si tenía, justamente, cara de nueva. Para mi sorpresa, no me veía exactamente como alguien que estuviera excitada por el cambio de escuela y cultura, más bien parecía cansada. ¿Cansada de qué? ¡Este es mi primer día!

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―Caleb me golpeó el hombro ligeramente. Podía ver su rostro preocupado a través del espejo.

Sonreí de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces llevo haciéndolo durante el día?

Tal vez me encontraba así por la carga negativa que tiene mi prima en estos momentos. Es algo incómodo estar cerca de ella cuando expele tanta negatividad de una sola vez.

― ¿Nunca has viajado en jeep aparte del día de hoy? ―la pregunta vino de repente, pero agradecía que no insistiera con el tema del cómo me sentía.

―Si te soy sincera, jamás me había subido a semejante cacharro.

― ¡Cacharro! ―exclamó como si le hubiera puesto el dedo sobre una yaga―este chico tiene más potencia que muchos otros autos de Barbie que les encantan a los chicos.

No pude evitarlo, solté una carcajada que lo hizo bufar en una respuesta inmediata. Sin embargo, el momento fue gracioso.

―Sube, irás adelante esta vez―declaró cuando terminamos de tranquilizarnos. Keiko exclamó algo que no entendí cuando escuchó la propuesta de su amigo.

―Keiko―pronuncié en un susurro. Me he acobardado, lo admito, pero no es él el que tiene que soportar esas miradas asesinas constantemente sobre la nuca.

―Es sólo un viaje―insistió y me apartó de un solo tirón.

El sujeto era fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, porque a mí me hizo sentir más ligera que una pluma, incluso menos. La fuerza que usó para sacarme de enfrente de la puerta del copiloto ni siquiera le supuso una mueca por esfuerzo.

― ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ―exclamé cuando encontré mi equilibrio. Caleb rió, sin embargo e hizo un gesto para que entrara al auto.

¿En qué momento había abierto la puerta? Él era demasiado rápido ¿o yo estaba demasiado concentrada en el hecho de que parecía una hoja de papel comparada con él?

―Caleb ―pronunció Keiko detrás de mí, yo no quise ni voltearme a ver qué tan enfadada estaba.

¿Dónde estaba Alessa en ese momento para que distrajera a mi prima de su incipiente erupción volcánica?

― ¿Qué? ―Caleb le restó importancia al asunto, era obvio.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué debería ser tan problemático el que me vaya en el asiento del copiloto? ¡Es sólo un maldito asiento!

―Sube, Kag.

Ya, eso puede ser complicado. ¿De dónde nació el apodo?

― ¡Kag! ―rugió.

¡Oh, esto es ridículo!

― ¡Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí!

Alabado sea Heiji, se le ha ocurrido interrumpir este ridícula escena en el momento justo para no morir pulverizada.

― ¡móntate enano, has tardado más de la cuenta! ―exclamó Caleb y eso fue todo. El cataclismo quedó en un segundo plano… por el momento.

Heiji subió las escaleras de tres en tres tan pronto cerramos la puerta de entrada, ajeno completamente, o tal vez haciéndose el desentendido, del ánimo de su hermana. Keiko daba largas zancadas, ignorándome mientras subía las escaleras con la correa de su bolso apretada hasta dejar su puño blanco.

― ¡Vete a tu cuarto! ―exclamó cuando entré siguiéndola a su pieza.

―Este es mi cuarto también, por lo que queda de semana ¿recuerdas? ―no quise sonar cortante, pero soné cortante. Keiko dejó escapar el aire por su nariz, haciendo que las aletas se expandieran y la hicieran ver más enojada de lo que ya estaba― ¿se puede saber cuál es tú problema conmigo?

Keiko tiró su bolso entonces, y con una mano me apartó de la puerta para poder cerrarla de un portazo y ponerle el seguro.

― ¿Cuál es tú problema conmigo? ―respondió ella.

Esto iba a ser una conversación de sordos.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú―insistí―llevo tres días en Toronto, tres días―enfaticé mostrándole tres dedos―y tú me has tratado como si fuera basura la mitad del tiempo que hemos compartido juntas. No sé qué tienes contra mí, si es por lo de tu cabello… ¡disculpa, no era mi intención, fue un maldito accidente que pasó hace años!

― ¡No seas hipócrita, Kagome! ―exclamó ella.

Diálogo de sordos.

― ¿Hipócrita me llamas a mí? ―esto era estúpido, indignante además― no he sido yo la que insulta a las espaldas de la otra, ni he sido yo la que arma escándalos porque hable o no con tus amigos. Ni siquiera entiendo qué tanto te molesta que hable con ellos, y para adornar la torta… haces caras por hablar con los mellizos y Suzanne. Y por favor… no me vayas a venir con que ellos te quemaron el cabello también, porque sería infantil.

― ¡Infantil! ―gritó, su cara se puso roja de la rabia― ¡No me hables como si tuvieras el mínimo de coeficiente intelectual como para enfrentarme!

― ¿Coeficiente intelectual? ―la tipa es una maldita amargada, una muy maldita amargada― ¡no vuelvas a decir que soy una idiota, porque no me conoces, primita, ni siquiera sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí! ―Keiko se cruzó de brazos y alzó el rostro, me recordó la pose de altanero que Inuyasha tenía. Me hirvió la sangre de inmediato al notar que me estaba mirando en menos― ¡Cuando me mires, niña, mírame bien, porque yo soy una sobreviviente!

― ¿Sobreviviente a qué? ―se burló casi de inmediato.

―No te imaginas a cuánto, Keiko Sato―entonces ella titubeó por la seguridad en mi voz.

La puerta retumbó, la voz de Heiji se oyó de inmediato.

―No pasa nada, estábamos discutiendo―respondí. Tuve que abanicarme la cara, porque mis mejillas se sentían extremadamente calientes.

― ¿Discutir? ―escuché― ¡habrán levantado a los muertos por lo fuerte que gritaban!

Cerré los ojos, él tenía razón.

_**Martes 03 de Mayo, 19:19 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>La primera pelea de verdad entre las primas, ahora Kagome sabe que Keiko no está resentida por lo de quemarle el cabello, ¿cúal es entonces la verdadera razón para que su prima la trate despectivamente? Teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, ¿alguien adivina cuál es la razón o necesitan más pistas? En los próximos capítulos, nuevas inseguridades y una pisca de melancolía.<p>

Ahora, con respecto al último review y su pregunta, puedes pasar por los primeros capis, allí se aclara que Kagome no sólo pasó tres años infernales tratando de superar su separación de sus amigos, sino que siente que el tiempo le borrará sus rostros de sus recuerdos y que todas sus aventuras las ha plasmado como tesoro en un cuaderno, su Cuaderno de los Recuerdos.

Bien, mis queridos lectores que son tan buenos conmigo, los próximos capítulos serán un poco más extensos de la media.


	11. Something

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga/anime son de pertenencia de Rumiko Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: Something… <strong>

Mis manos se deslizaron por la cubierta de mi cuaderno de los recuerdos, no había tenido la oportunidad de abrirlo en estos días de ajetreo, pero agradecía el no haberlo sacado de su escondite en mi mochila, compartir con Keiko esta habitación suponía un riesgo para mí y no quería que mi prima tuviera más motivos para llamarme loca o idiota, en su defecto.

Entonces, guardé de nuevo mi mayor secreto y continué arreglando los cuadernos del día siguiente, después me calcé unos gruesos calcetines de lana que tía Arima me había regalado al volver de su trabajo y me acosté con intención de que Keiko no me encontrara despierta al volver de su ducha nocturna.

Suzanne me enseñó el paquete donde venía el traje deportivo con la talla que me correspondía, comparado con el que me había mostrado antes este era pequeñísimo, miré el precio y verifiqué mi billetera con los dólares canadienses que tenía para esa semana. Eso me recordaba que debía revisar la VISA por si mamá había depositado algo de dinero para la próxima vez.

Tenía el dinero suficiente como para costearlo.

La encargada me miró a través de sus lentes de montura cuadrada, su expresión era la de alguien que esperaba que otro diera el paso siguiente o, sino, ella no se movía.

― ¿Puedo probármelo?

La señora suspiró.

―Al fondo del salón hay una puerta hacia otra habitación más pequeña, pruébatelo allí―y sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en los papeles sobre el mostrador.

A diferencia de mi acostumbrado _buruma_, impuesto por mis antiguas escuelas, el uniforme constaba de una camiseta de manga corta, con una chaqueta gruesa para ponerse encima, y un short hasta mitad de muslo, que cubría mejor las piernas que las pantaletas deportivas, al menos era muchísimo más abrigador, aunque eso no me quitaba la piel de gallina.

―Me hubiera venido antes, yo amo el voleibol―bufé, Leila se rió de mi descontento.

Keiko me empujó con tanta fuerza al pasar por mi lado hacia la salida de los camerinos que casi me caí.

―Discúlpala―Alessa dijo aquello entre nerviosa y avergonzada mientras seguía a trote el andar de mi prima.

― ¿Amaneció de mal humor? ―Suzanne susurró.

―Nos peleamos ayer y creo que lo que le dije no le gustó nada―mi respuesta las dejó con la duda, lo vi en sus semblantes, sin embargo, no tenía intención de contarles el problema que tenía con mi prima… ¡si ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía contra mí!

Y ahora estaba segura que no era sólo por haberle quemado el cabello.

Había grandes rasgos que me diferenciaban de mi prima en gran medida, y no me refiero a que ella fuera de una constitución completamente distinta a la mía y de que usara lentes, me refiero a nuestras personalidades. Desde que conozco a Keiko Sato, con la que compartí muy poco tiempo en mi infancia, ella ha sido bastante peculiar, siempre fue increíblemente retraída y arisca con cualquier niño o niña de nuestra edad, siempre intentaba apartarse del resto con una mueca de desdén y se sentaba en alguna banca del templo a tan sólo observar como el resto, incluyéndome, se divertía. Ella solía decirme, cuando nuestra relación no era tan… chocante, que se perdía demasiado tiempo al jugar y que prefería gastar este en cosas más productivas.

Para una niña de ocho años eso jamás sería normal, aunque yo en ese momento no lo entendía y simplemente le restaba importancia a su falta de interés a estar con los demás. Lo que no sé ahora es el por qué, por qué cuestiona mi actuar, por qué me ve con esos ojos que me incomodan, esa sensación de inferioridad que me provoca cada vez que alza la barbilla y me desafía. ¿Si no es el accidente que tuvimos, cuál es la razón?, ¿cómo iba a vivir en casa de mis tíos si su hija y yo no podíamos coexistir en menos de un metro?

La pelota de voleibol se atravesó en mi camino sin previo aviso, obligándome a parar en seco mi carrera hacia el arco de basquetbol y, en el proceso, provocando el molesto e inconfundible chirrido de las zapatillas al deslizarse.

― ¡Lo siento! ―uno de los chicos de la clase masculina gritó mientras se acercaba a buscar la pelota asesina.

―Menos mal tienes buenos reflejos―Leila tocó mi hombro, su rostro moreno estaba cubierto de sudor y la respiración le era dificultosa. Entonces me fijé, el partido se había detenido.

―Sí, menos mal―acordé. No me imaginaba haciendo el ridículo en el suelo.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―el chico que antes había gritado, ahora con el balón en sus manos, se había parado justo al frente nuestro.

Su cabello castaño enmarcando un rostro de líneas angulosas y piel blanca, juntos a sus ojos avellanados me hicieron sonreír como idiota.

Él era realmente guapo.

―Estoy perfectamente―dije con seguridad. Leila jadeó en mi oído.

―Bien, así me gusta―respondió.

― ¡Señor Beagle, esta no es una clase de coqueteos, traiga aquí esa pelota ahora! ―gritó el profesor de la clase contigua, con la que estábamos separadas por una simple malla de voleibol.

―Hasta luego, bonitas―sonrió el muchacho y a mí me faltó el aire, su sonrisa era infartante.

Mientras él se alejaba con su carga bien sujeta, la clase masculina le chifló y vitoreó, quizás alabándolo por coquetear con dos chicas al mismo tiempo y Suzanne me codeó el costado suavemente. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí?

― ¡Maldita suertuda! ―rió mi compañera con la cara roja―es Steve Beagle, el capitán del equipo de básquet.

― ¿Eso debería ser importante? ―sonreí por inercia antes de lanzarle la pelota a una chica de mi equipo.

― Bueno, lo es, a media escuela le gusta su carita de macho recio y ahora tiene un montón de aves de rapiña detrás de él desde que terminó con su novia― ¿qué significaba eso de mover las cejas tan rápido?

― ¿Y eso las incluye? ―la profesora nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a la clase.

―Se llaman hormonas―comentó Leila― ¿a ti no te afectan, doncella del templo? ―jadeé, esa broma no me la esperaba y quise gritarle que no era ninguna doncella, pero sé que aquello hubiera suscitado un montón de rumores mal intencionados.

―No―recordé de pronto a Sesshoumaru y a Kouga, sus atractivos fácilmente podrían hacer florecer las hormonas de medio millón de mujeres, pero jamás me llamaron la atención, quizás por el hecho de que siempre estábamos involucrados en situaciones no muy gratas―por lo menos, no con la carne popular.

Inuyasha, a pesar de que Kikyou estuvo enamorada de él, y que yo todavía lo estoy, al ser un hanyou provocaba más repulsión a la población femenina que aceptación, y aunque la situación era amarga para él, para mí, ciertamente, era una suerte.

Soy egoísta, con Kikyou incluso me costaba controlar mis celos.

― ¿A quién recordabas? ―Suzanne me susurró al oído. No había escuchado ni la mitad de la actividad que proponía la profesora.

― A un amigo―susurré de vuelta. Sí, a un amigo… aunque me doliera.

― ¡¿Kimura, dónde tienes los ojos? ―escuché por sobre el silbato. Apenas giré el rostro para darme cuenta que Steve Beagle estaba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza y quejándose.

― Lo siento, calculé mal el tiro―Caleb se encogió de hombros mas no hizo nada por ayudar a su compañero.

― ¡Higurashi, estate atenta!

― ¡Lo siento! ―exclamé y me incliné casi de forma automática, en una reverencia que sacó un par de risas entre mis compañeras.

― Ya, ya está bien, no tienes que hacer eso―pronunció la profesora, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de Suzanne minutos antes y movía el silbato entre sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

―Lo siento, es costumbre―musité mientras terminaba de enderezarme.

―No importa, ve con tu equipo―señaló a un grupo en el que, desgraciadamente, estaba Keiko, pero como punto a favor, estaba Alessa también.

Me moví a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas hirviendo, tenía que sacarme la costumbre de la reverencia antes de que hiciera otro ridículo más.

―Creí que tocarías tus rodillas con la nariz―bromeó la pecosa amiga de mi prima. Yo le sonreí incómoda.

―Creo que me costará un poco adaptarme―musité.

―Nah―pronunció la chica en un gesto despreocupado―lo estás haciendo perfectamente, ya tienes un grupo estable y eso ya es un paso importante. El resto se dará de a poco.

―Gracias, Alessa.

―De nada.

―Alessa, ve a tú lugar―ordenó Keiko en un refunfuño.

―No te enojes, voy en camino―bufó la susodicha―marca bien al enemigo―me dijo antes de golpear mi hombro y guiñarme un ojo. Luego, se marchó a su lugar cerca dentro del área de tiro.

―Muévete también―me ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí, capitán―bufé.

El escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me provocó náuseas, y me hizo jadear y asustar a mi prima que pasaba por mi lado. La energía demoniaca era inclusive más poderosa de lo que había percibido dos días atrás, el sentimiento de miedo me abordó rápidamente y es que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, con qué defender a todas esas personas ignorantes de lo que un demonio podía hacer si se lo proponía.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a quien fuera que estuviese expeliendo esa energía, lo busqué con mis ojos, pero ellos no lograron encontrar la fuente antes que desapareciera. La opresión de mi pecho se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado.

― ¡Kagome, tu madre al teléfono! ―dejé mi cuaderno de biología a un lado y salté de la cama.

― ¡Voy! ―grité mientras bajaba la escalera a trompicones. ¿Tenía Keiko justo que coger el teléfono de su cuarto para utilizar la otra línea o quería fastidiarme?

―Toma, querida ―me dijo, alcanzándome el teléfono inalámbrico.

―No será una llamada muy larga, lo prometo―le dije.

Tía Arima asintió y se alejó para darme un poco de privacidad.

―Mamá.

― ¡¿Kagome, cómo estás? ―exclamó animada.

― Bien, el cambio no ha sido tan terrible, pero hay cosas a las que debo acostumbrarme y otras a las qué desacostumbrarme―reí nerviosa.

―Kagome―pronunció seria.

― ¿Sí, mamá?

― ¿Ha pasado algo? ―lo sabía, sabía que lo notaría.

― ¿Por qué?

―Tu voz, suenas como si algo te preocupara. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Miré hacia atrás, mis tíos estaban viendo una película con Heiji y no prestaban atención a mi conversación. Keiko estaba arriba, nadie iba a notar nada, pero…

―No lo sé, mamá―pronuncié suavemente― ¿alguna vez te preguntaste si habrían demonios en esta época?

Mamá jadeó y pude escuchar otros jadeos más detrás, el abuelo y Souta estaban escuchando.

― ¿Te han atacado?

―No―respondí rápidamente―pero no estoy segura… ¿qué tal si es mi imaginación?

_**Sábado 07 de Mayo, 19:48 hrs.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello, aquí el capítulo 11 y contesto una pregunta del capítulo anterior: ¿Por qué Kagome va con Keiko aunque esta la trate mal? Hay tres razones fundamentales: La primera es que es su prima, y aunque se lleven lo más mal del mundo, hay cierto grado de respeto por su parentesco. Segunda, que viven en la misma casa y por esta semana duermen en la misma habitación, por que lo que no se ven en el insti, se ven todo el tiempo fuera. Y tercera, ambas se van al instituto en el auto de Caleb.

Yap, ahora, les dejo un bonito adelanto del siguiente capítulo XII: Sadness.

― ¿Tú no lo intentaste? ―inquirí― ¿no intentaste volver por mí?

Él bajó sus ojos al suelo al lado de la cama y se hincó luego.

―Muchísimas veces lo hice―admitió y entonces, la mano que nunca se había despegado de mi hombro hizo un poco de presión y me obligó a recostarme.

―Inuyasha―pronuncié.

¿Quién adivina de qué trata la escena?


	12. Sadness

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Sadness<strong>

Abrí los ojos por que el frío estaba inundándome, miré mi cuerpo. Estaba destapada, las sábanas estaban arrumbadas a un lado de la cama. Mis pies estaban helados.

Suspiré, al paso que iba me terminaría enfermando.

― ¿Tienes mucho frío? ―solté un juramento mientras me incorporaba.

Una mano que se posó en mi hombro izquierdo me detuvo.

Una mano con garras.

― ¿Kagome? ―insistió.

Quería llorar, la barbilla me tembló mientras alzaba el rostro para verlo fijo. Reconocería ese haori rojo en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, eran tan dorados como los recordaba, tan hermosos…

― ¿Tienes frío? ―me preguntó de nuevo. Yo asentí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Él me sonrió con melancolía antes de sacarse su confortable haori de lana de las ratas de fuego y dejarlo caer sobre mi cabeza.

Era reconfortante, no sólo el calor que desprendía la prenda me hacía sentir bien, el aroma de él a mí alrededor… me sentí segura, realmente en casa.

―Quería verte―pronuncié al fin. Él hizo una mueca incómoda cuando se dio cuenta de que mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar unas molestas lágrimas.

―Kagome.

―Realmente, quería verte, todo este tiempo―mis palabras se atragantaban en mi garganta, pero Inuyasha las comprendió de inmediato.

―Quería que estuvieras a salvo―admitió, sus orejas bajaron un poco. Estaba triste, tanto como lo estaba yo.

―No pude cruzar de nuevo―musité―lo intenté muchas veces, tanto que mis rodillas quedaron raspadas de tantos golpes―reí entre el llanto. Inuyasha hizo un pequeño sonido de desaprobación.

―Eres una tonta― ¡lo extrañé, lo extrañé tanto!

― ¿Tú no lo intentaste? ―inquirí― ¿no intentaste volver por mí?

Él bajó sus ojos al suelo al lado de la cama y se hincó luego.

―Muchísimas veces lo hice―admitió y entonces, la mano que nunca se había despegado de mi hombro hizo un poco de presión y me obligó a recostarme.

―Inuyasha―pronuncié.

Él buscó las frazadas y una a una volvió a colocarlas en su sitio, cubriéndome del cuello hacia abajo.

―Inuyasha―lo llamé de nuevo y fijé mi vista en la cama de al lado. Keiko no estaba en su lugar. Entonces me di cuenta que la luz del pasillo estaba prendida ―Inuyasha―insistí.

―Duerme, Kagome, la noche está demasiado helada―me dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por mi costado, el gesto me produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago, uno que no sentía desde hacía años.

―Quédate conmigo―le dije. Él frunció el ceño y supe que se iría― ¡No!

―Kagome, no llores―dijo sin quitar la vista de mí hasta que sus orejas se movieron y su atención se dirigió a la puerta entreabierta.

―Por favor, no te vayas―le rogué. Los pasos se escuchaban cerca. Keiko regresaba.

―Yo también te extrañé, tonta―pronunció.

Jadeé, la habitación estaba helada, mi cuerpo estaba descubierto… la ropa de cama arrumbada en el suelo.

Lloré en silencio. Todo fue un sueño.

―El informe no debe tener una extensión mayor de cinco páginas sin incluir la cubierta y deben usar una letra de máximo diez. Todo esto es para el jueves de la próxima semana, el examen lo llevaré a cabo la semana subsiguiente y no hay posibilidades de que lo cambie―la voz monótona del profesor de biología me adormeció. La noche no había sido buena, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar.

―Necesitas dormir―insistió Suzanne cuando salíamos de clase.

― ¿Tuviste otra pelea con tu prima? ―Samuel me hizo sentar en la escalera más cercana.

―No―pronuncié tan pronto sentí la baldosa fría bajo mi trasero.

― ¿Una pesadilla? ―Leila se sentó a mi lado y pasó su mano por mi espalda, reconfortándome.

―No―respondí―Sí… no lo sé―solté sin mucha coherencia, mi barbilla tembló casi de inmediato y tuve que ocultar el rostro entre mis manos.

_No llores, no llores. _

― ¿Kagome? ―Suzanne se hincó de inmediato, pude sentir su brusco movimiento enfrente de mí, así como sus manos intentando descubrirme la cara― ¿extrañas a tu familia?

Reí amargamente, pero aquello no impidió que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer y empaparan mis mejillas y manos.

―Estoy bien, ya he pasado tiempo lejos de mi familia antes―pronuncié.

― ¿Entonces… qué te tiene así?―insistió.

―Suzanne, deja que llore―dijo Samuel.

―No, ella tiene que sacarse la espina del pecho ahora, porque después es peor―y no sabe cuánta razón tenía ella― ¿Kagome, qué pasó?

―Extraño a un amigo―admití. Quizás debía contarles de él… de Inuyasha, aunque no fuera totalmente la verdad.

― ¿Era él al que recordabas ayer? ―pronunció con sutileza, yo asentí.

― Era mi mejor amigo―luego de eso, Leila separó su mano de mi espalda y se inclinó para quitarme las manos de la cara, cuestión a la que no me opuse.

―Sam, tal vez… sería mejor que dieras una vuelta. Parece que será un conversación de chicas―el susodicho asintió.

―Sonríe un poquito cuando vuelva ¿sí? ―yo asentí, me mordí el labio mientras él se alejaba.

― ¿Le pasó algo a tu amigo? ―Leila me miró seriamente, pero su voz sonaba suave y confortante.

―No, él está bien… eso creo.

―Kagome…

― ¿Por qué no lo llamas o le mandas un mail? ―pronunció Suzanne―quizás él está en las mismas que tú―negué con la cabeza de inmediato.

―Aunque quisiera, ningún mensaje llegaría hasta él―recibí de buen grado el pañuelo que me ofrecía Leila.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿se pelearon, está en la cárcel o algo?

Sonreí.

―No, no nos peleamos―susurré―simplemente, ninguno de nosotros puede ver al otro… no más.

_Y eso me duele, me duele mucho. _

Keiko me miró sorprendida cuando me despedí de mis amigos, no la culpaba, mis ojos debían ser un par de pelotas de tenis por tan hinchados que se encontraban.

― ¿Te pasó algo? ―saltó Alessa, que me miraba realmente preocupada. Blake tenía la misma expresión que Samuel horas antes, no sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

―Sólo tengo sueño―mentí descaradamente, ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de lo que me ocurría.

El jeep se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la casa de Caleb, Keiko se despidió como era su costumbre y Heiji, con su típica actividad, se despidió y partió corriendo hacia nuestra casa, unos metros más allá.

―No eres una buena mentirosa―pronunció ofuscado mientras de un portazo cerraba la puerta del piloto.

―Tal vez―concedí mientras me colocaba la mochila al hombro y me disponía a marchar a casa.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó molesto. Su mano se posó sobre mi brazo con fuerza. Otra vez, la sensación de ser una pluma volvió.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―respondí, esto no estaba bien. Zafé mi brazo de un tirón y lo miré molesta, provocando que él se detuviera en su sitio.

Reconocí su mirada, él estaba ansioso, incluso si no lo conocía bien, la intensidad de su mirada me permitía saberlo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ―pronuncié de inmediato.

―Kagome―dijo él, vacilante. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?

―Kagome―Keiko estaba otra vez ahí, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación―está helando.

Caleb se hizo hacia atrás, en dirección a la entrada de su casa, pronunciando algo de salir a tomar con Blake.

―No te hagas la mosca muerta con tus problemas―pronunció cuando llegábamos a casa.

―Y tú―dije, cómo era posible que no me dejara calmarme aunque fuera un segundo―deja de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos como si fuera la única razón que tienes para vivir.

Tan pronto dije eso y se abrió la puerta, corrí hacia las escaleras, en busca del baño en el segundo piso. Ni siquiera presté atención a tío Hajime, quien se encontraba a deshora en casa y al sujeto que metía ruido en la buhardilla. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

_**Sábado 07 de Mayo, 22:02 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Como siempre, respondiendo los reviews. Primero, hay algunos aquí que asumen al tiro el lime, increíble, ni me imagino aquellos que no dicen nada, pero se lo imaginan igual. Ahora, con respecto a si Kagome se enamoró del chico Steve, primero, ¿qué les hace pensar esto?, creo que hay algo importante que debemos entender, que sí, como toda chica con hormonas, una persona asume que al encontrar a un chico apuesto está enamorado (culpo directamente a la TV y sus telesieresseries adolescentes descerebradas y a libros tan aberrantes como Crepúsculo (perdonen a sus amantes, pero hay que asumir que el amo que se ve allí es sólo un mal concepto) por esta concepción), no, no es así, una relación se basa en conocer al otro y a una suma de situaciones que implican, conocer su pasado y tener confianza entre ellos. Kagome sólo ha encontrado guapo a Steve, algo que más de la mitad de la escuela apoya, ¿pero quién dice que hay amor en un simple juicio de apariencia? Así que a la pregunta... No, Kagome no se ha enamorado. ¿Se enamorará en el futuro? es una posibilidad, Kagome intenta seguir su vida, y eso incluye también el plano amoroso.

El próximo capítulo tienen por nombre: Flirt (Coquetear)


	13. Flirt

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Chiquillos, como costumbre, los personajes del manga/anime son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII: Flirt.<strong>

Steve Beagle, me habían dicho, era un muchacho correcto, a pesar de que tenía fama de gustarle coquetear con cualquier chica que él considerase linda. Mi ego se fue por las nubes con esas simples palabras de Suzanne, que para cualquiera hubieran pasado desapercibidas si Steve Beagle no estuviera frente mío enseñándome a anotar una canasta en el receso entre clases a vista y paciencia de mis nuevos amigos. Era, además, vergonzoso estar en una situación que Leila y Suzanne consideran comprometida. Agradecía, eso sí, a Samuel por no tener las hormonas alborotadas por el chico y si las tuviera… creo que quedaría un poco impactada.

―Tienes problemas con el movimiento de la muñeca―aseveró con ojo crítico.

Suspiré cuando le pasé el balón.

―No tienes suficiente seguridad y por eso fallas―sonreí, ¿había comentado que me gustaba más el voleibol? ―pero no estás tan mal tampoco.

―Será cuestión de práctica entonces―afirmé.

―Si estás dispuesta―sugirió, su sonrisa era la de alguien que estaba entretenido.

―Si estás dispuesto a no hacerme enojar―respondí como quien no quiere la cosa, él entonces hizo girar el balón sobre uno de sus dedos como todo un experto.

― ¿Eres peligrosa acaso?

―Sólo si me haces enfadar de verdad―advertí.

Él dejó escapar una risa sugerente, el chico era agradable y parecía no ser tan engreído, a pesar de tener a toda la población femenina de la escuela a sus pies. Bueno, tal vez exagero, pero sí es una buena parte.

―Si prometes no asesinarme.

Nunca antes había actuado con tanta desenvoltura, inclusive en Japón era más complicado lo de las relaciones interpersonales, en occidente en cambio… todo parecía fluir, no como un lindo río, sino como un torrente brutal de agua. La gente simplemente saltaba al vacío a ver cómo reaccionaban los otros.

―No importa cuánto me digas que él podría darme una oportunidad del millón, no me interesa de esa manera―aseveré ya hastiada.

―No entiendo cómo no caes―suspiró Leila.

― ¿No te lo dije el miércoles? ―meneé la cabeza―no me gusta la carne popular.

Leila hizo un puchero, uno bastante prominente debido a sus labios.

¡Nunca había visto labios tan gruesos y que se vieran bien!

Luego, echó un vistazo a su hermano que parecía más concentrado en molestar con comentarios inoportunos a Suzanne, la cual inmediatamente dirigió su vista a su amiga. Ambas se hicieron esas señas con las cejas. Instintivamente, intenté hacerlo también, pero no hubo caso, mis cejas no se movían de la forma en las que las de ellas podían.

―Entonces te gustan las _carnes exóticas_―hubo un pequeño lapsus antes de que la frase entrara bien en mi cabeza, pero cuando lo hizo no pude evitar tartamudear.

― ¡Te has vuelto un tomate! ―exclamó Suzanne en el momento más oportuno― ¡ya veo el humo salir de tus orejas!

―_Kami_―pronuncié en japonés, provocando un pequeño grito exaltado de Suzanne.

Estaba descubriendo que mi nueva amiga era un poco, mucho, fanática de la animación japonesa.

― ¡Te vez tan _kawai_!―exclamó. Algunos se habían parado a ver los cambios de ánimo del grupo, me sentía realmente expuesta y aún más cohibida.

Bajé la mirada al suelo, quería que la tierra me tragara por toda la atención que estábamos recibiendo.

―Es _kawaii_―dije en voz baja, sacando un par de suspiros a Suzanne.

―Te ha salido extremadamente tierno―asintió Samuel.

Realmente quiero hundirme.

― ¿Qué le ha salido extremadamente tierno? ―Steve de pronto estaba parado ahí, como muchos otros que intentaban escuchar lo que pronunciaba en japonés.

¡Que yo no era un payaso de circo!, quería gritarles.

―Ella ha dicho _kawai_ tan dulcemente―creo que estoy empezando ver corazones y nubes rosadas detrás de Suzanne…

―_Kawaii_, Suzanne, _kawaii_―pronuncié lo más lento y compuesta posible. Aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera las mejillas ardiendo.

―Oh, vaya… sí te sale tierno― ¡otro más!

― ¡Olvídenlo, no voy a hablar japonés frente a ustedes nunca más!―declaré en un arrebato y entonces me di media vuelta para terminar de acomodar el casillero que me pertenecía.

― ¿Quieres venir conmigo al cine este fin de semana?

Jadeé y me giré para ver a Steve.

― ¿Qué? ― de repente, los chicos desaparecieron de mi vista, ¿por qué me dejaban sola en una situación así?, ¡era una conspiración!

―Bueno, estrenan una película y pensé que te gustaría conocer un poco más la ciudad―dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo invitar a salir a una persona que no llevas conociendo ni siquiera dos días.

―Pero apenas me conoces―afirmé mi pensamiento.

― ¿Y? ―rió él―así nos conocemos mejor.

―Pero Steve…―musité.

―Vamos, no voy a comerte y prometo llevarte a casa antes de las diez―aquello lo dijo solemnemente y con una maldita sonrisa brillante.

―Si juras que no intentas aprovecharte de que soy extranjera―señalé.

―Lo juro―pestañeó.

―Dilo sin pestañear―dije, sostuve entonces su brazo y aunque él me miró extrañado, me sonrió y pronunció:

― ¿Quieres ver mi alma y sus intenciones? ―preguntó, más no lo dijo en son de burla.

―_Los ojos son el espejo del alma_―recité. Él asintió.

―Juro que no intento aprovecharme de ti y que sólo quiero conocerte mejor―una mano extendida y otra sobre el pecho me hicieron sonreír, parecía que le estaba jurando a la bandera.

Él era sincero.

― ¿Tienes la dirección de mi casa?

Al apoyarme en la puerta del copiloto del jeep, Blake sacó la vista de su celular y me sonrió. Los amigos de mi prima tendían a despedirse de nosotros siempre en el estacionamiento mientras que yo me despedía de los míos en la puerta principal.

― ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? ―preguntó Blake.

― ¿Cuándo? ―dije como una autómata.

―El sábado, voy a hacer una fiesta con sesión de películas hasta el domingo.

Hice una mueca.

―Tengo planes para este sábado―afirmé.

― ¿Saldrás con Suzanne? ―Alessa saltó, ella parecía siempre querer estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría conmigo, creo que tiene una necesidad por saber que las personas estén a gusto con su entorno… o algo así.

―No―negué―pero me invitaron al cine.

― ¿Quién?, dime―su pie volvió a moverse de aquella forma chistosa.

―Steve Beagle, como amigos―dije rápidamente.

― ¿Es una broma? ―Keiko despegó su vista del libro que leía sólo para verme con cierto recelo, aunque claramente pude ver la sorpresa… y hasta un poco de interés en lo que ocurría.

―No, no es una broma―-pronuncié.

― ¿Sabes que el chico más popular del instituto, cierto? ―preguntó con un cuidado e impersonal tono.

―Estoy enterada―asentí.

― ¿Sabes que terminó con su novia hace poco tiempo y que la mitad de las chicas de aquí está detrás de él? ―meneé la cabeza, ¿a qué venía todo esto? ―y supongo que también sabes que a él le gusta calentarle la sopa a las chicas ¿cierto?

Bufé.

―Lo sé. Sé que le gusta coquetear―Keiko alzó una ceja. Esto era extremadamente extraño―pero supongo que no tiene nada de malo salir con alguien para conocerlo. Además, le aclaré que íbamos en plan de amigos.

Blake dejó escapar una risa.

―No importa cuánto aclares a un chico que salen en plan de amigos, si él quiere moverte el piso… intentará moverte el piso y punto.

― ¿Lo dices por experiencia? ―pregunté en tono burlón.

―Bueno, sí―afirmó―soy un maldito y orgulloso mujeriego―Alessa bufó.

―Pues bien, si él intenta algo que salga del margen, entonces le plantaré un puñetazo y listo―dije.

―O tal vez deberías mostrarle una mirada asesina―salté al escuchar el tono gutural de Caleb, que parecía estar demasiado entretenido apretando el espejo de la puerta del piloto.

―Sí, tal vez―musité, intimidada por su enojo.

―Allí viene Heiji―pronunció Keiko y entonces le hizo unas señas a Alessa y Blake, para luego dirigirse hasta mí y darme una de sus miradas tiernas, diabólicas en realidad, para que la dejara tomar el puesto de copiloto.

―Hasta el lunes―me despedí del resto antes de subirme en el asiento trasero.

Tío Hajime salía de la pieza de Keiko con uno de mis pesados bolsos que aún no había desempacado, casi como un rayo, salté en mi puesto en su ayuda y con el corazón tamborileando de emoción, lo seguí hasta la entrada de la buhardilla, lugar al que ni siquiera me había dirigido en lo que llevaba de tiempo viviendo allí.

― ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo ha quedado tu habitación? ―me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Gracias! ―dije por adelantado.

Corrí las estrechas escaleras que me llevaban una bonita puerta ornamentada, giré la perilla y entonces la luz de la ventana me dejó casi ciega.

Al enfocar, me enamoré del lugar. Tío Hajime tenía razón, él sabía que me encantaría mi habitación. Como en las películas, comencé a dar vueltas sobre mi sitio, admirando cada rincón. La habitación era hermosa, pasando por el techo que caía en ángulo, haciéndolo más estrecho en altura a medida que se acercaba a los costados en dirección a la calle y el patio trasero, pasando por la cama de plaza y media que, con un bonito cubrecamas, se encontraba junto a la mesita de noche en la cual descansaban el teléfono y un reloj despertador de forma circular, todo esto además estaba al lado de la ventana, que además no era como el resto, sino que salía hacía afuera dejando un pequeño habitáculo, en el cual colgaban una cortinas rojizas. Las puestas de sol debían ser increíbles aquí. Luego estaba el armario en el extremo más alto junto a un escritorio y un pequeño librero. Oh, y la estufa a gas que se había instalado estaba al otro extremo junto a una pequeña mesita y unos cojines que Keiko también tenía en su pieza, y que por dentro eran como de plumas, y la alfombra… ni hablar.

¡Esta era la habitación más espectacular en la que había habitado en todo lo que llevo de vida!

¿Había dicho que la habitación era fabulosa?

― ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, tío!

_**Viernes 20 de mayo, 00:59 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>El capítulo XIII recién revisado, como siempre, espero sus comentarios y críticas.<p> 


	14. Movies and Fights

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la serie/manga Inuyaha son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV: Movies and fights <strong>

Sacar mi cuaderno y anotar todo lo que había ocurrido durante lo que llevaba de semana viviendo en Canadá fue bastante rápido, no hubo grandes detalles en mi líneas, sino simples apreciaciones de alguien que recién comienza a conocer su nuevo hogar y a interactuar con gente culturalmente diferente a lo que se es. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que destaqué por sobre todas las demás, desde aquél día en la clase de Educación física no había vuelto a percibir ningún tipo de energía demoniaca, pero eso no significaba que me sintiera a gusto, todavía tenía el palo atravesado en la garganta.

Tenía varias dudas en mi mente: ¿Habían demonios hechos y derechos en esta época?, y no, no me refiero a los espíritus ni a los objetos poseídos, y ¿por qué, no había actuado en mi contra? no creo que para un ser como aquél pase desapercibido una persona con tanta energía espiritual como la mía. Menos aún que pase desapercibido el hecho de que soy una sacerdotisa.

Claro que ahora, todo aquello debía tomarlo con calma, no sabía qué era lo que él quería y por qué estaba expulsando su energía tan cerca de mí, ¿a caso quería atraerme a una trampa? El simple cuestionamiento me hacía estremecer.

Le he enviado un e-mail a mi madre desde mi portátil, santo portátil que evita que mi familia y mis amigos gasten dinero en llamadas al extranjero, detallándole mis experiencias con el ente demoniaco intermitente, sabía que aquello la haría preocuparse, pero también tenía más que asumido que me ayudaría a encontrar respuestas si era necesario, además… sus palabras siempre lograban tranquilizarme en los peores momentos.

Luego de eso, envié también un mensaje a Yuka para que saludara al resto, no había hablado con ellas en todo lo que llevaba viviendo aquí y ya era hora de que mis amigas supieran que estaba vivita y coleando. Quizás pronto recibiera una respuesta entusiasta por parte de ellas, tal vez debería invitarlas para la siguiente Golden Week, después de todo, los meses pasaban rápido y estaba segura que a partir de final de esta semana, el tiempo se me iría volando.

Desperté alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, la noche fue increíble, empezando por el hecho de que no despertaba por los movimientos de Keiko y no tenía que soportar su rostro fastidiado cuando me levantaba. Así que era un buen comienzo. Lo único malo era el frío, así que no tardé en prender la estufa a gas del dormitorio para dejarlo temperando mientras yo bajaba a ducharme antes de que alguno de mis primos se apoderara del baño.

― ¿No irás con Keiko entonces? ―cuestionó mi tío antes de llevarse la tostada a la boca.

―No, iré al cine―reí.

―Bueno, me agrada eso―comentó tía Arima―en realidad, me parece estupendo que conozcas la ciudad más allá del instituto, ¿con quién irás?

―A mí también me pareció una buena idea―asentí―iré con Steve Beagle, él me vendrá a buscar y me vendrá a dejar ¿no hay problema? ―pregunté con una sonrisa. Soplé un poco para que el café se enfriara, aún no podía acostumbrarme al café dulce de occidente.

―Mientras te traiga sana y salva, todo bien―respondió tío Hajime en tono severo―por cierto…

―Deberías ligar con él― ¡Oh, por…!

― ¡Heiji! ―exclamó la tía, yo no dije nada, creo que tengo un primo demasiado parecido a mi hermano, demasiado despierto.

― ¿Qué? ―se encogió de hombros, creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo incómoda que me ha hecho sentir―es normal, en el instituto y en la secundaria pasa muy seguido.

―Souta y tú podrían ser un gran dúo demoniaco―pronuncié al final.

Tío Hajime tosió con fuerza para llamar nuestra atención, entonces volví a componerme y me centré en escucharlo y terminar mi desayuno.

―Hablaremos de tus imprudencias luego, hijo―el tono severo no se le quitaba. Heiji volvió a encogerse de hombros―bueno… volviendo al tema, Arima y yo estuvimos pensando en cómo mantenernos comunicados contigo, ya sabes, por cualquier tipo de accidente o situación en la que necesitemos estar en contacto.

Yo asentí quedamente y terminé de comerme el pan.

―Así que he sacado un teléfono celular a mi nombre para que utilices.

¡Oh, por…!

― ¡¿Qué? ―exclamé, la tasa rebotó un poco cuando la dejé bruscamente sobre la mesa ― ¡pero es un gasto innecesario!

―No digas eso, Kagome, tu celular es complicado de usar dentro de Canadá, tienes el número japonés y la cuenta que te saldría sería enorme comparada a la que te saldría tener un número canadiense―tía Arima se notaba tan despreocupada.

―Pero…

―Pero es necesario y punto, jovencita―dijo tío Hajime―el cargador lo he dejado en tu habitación y tu nuevo teléfono tiene los números de nosotros en caso de emergencia―apuntó y luego me extendió un aparatito de color rosa.

Con una mueca lo recibí y lo abrí, este iba a ser un largo día lleno de sorpresas.

Steve llegó puntual, tal cual había prometido el día anterior y, antes de que mi tío actuara como un padre sobreprotector, me coloqué mi abrigo con una rapidez inusual y corrí a su encuentro.

El día estaba helado, las nubes tapaban el sol que apenas lograba ser una silueta tras ellas.

― ¿Gladiador? ―pronuncié al ver el cartel promocional.

― ¿Te apetece? ―me preguntó, parecía nervioso por mi respuesta―las críticas la han dejado en un buen lugar.

―Por mí está bien―era bastante contrario al tipo de películas con las que iba a ver con Houjou, él tendía a ver películas de ciencia ficción.

Steve sonrió entonces y dijo:

―Ve a la fila de las palomitas, yo me encargo de las entradas―y con un guiño de ojos, corrió a hacer la cola.

El chico me caía bien, me hacía sentir en casa.

―No te comas las palomitas tú solo, glotón―dije en un susurro a mitad de la secuencia, quitándole de las manos el paquete gigante que había comprado. Steve se rió y dejó de comer un rato para centrarse en la película.

No sabía si era por Russell Crowe, pero la película en sí era fascinante y por sobre todo muy triste.

La película terminó de una manera espectacular, de acuerdo, soy una llorona, no pude evitar soltar lágrimas con la última escena y mucho menos logré contenerme con esa cancioncita de fondo sonando. Steve se rió un poco de mi emotividad, pero lo dejó a un lado para pasarme un pañuelo con que secar mi cara, creo que hasta me reí en el proceso, era realmente ridícula.

―Aún es temprano, no pasan de las siete―dijo mirando su reloj, tras montarse en su auto.

― ¿Qué otro lugar interesante hay?

―Bueno, están los museos, el parque, la ópera, lo centros comerciales…―citó mientras encendía el motor.

― ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque?

―Pensé que te decantarías por el centro comercial―negué con la cabeza.

―El parque está bien.

Era enorme, el más grande parque que había visto en mi vida, iluminado como en las películas, lleno de árboles y arreglos florales, o de arbustos de hojas perennes, caminamos un tiempo alrededor de la fuente, Steve me explicaba que en Navidad esta y muchas otras plazas se llenaba de coros y la gente que vivía cerca tendía a venir antes de la medianoche a escuchar canciones o simplemente disfrutar del ambiente antes de celebrar el nacimientos del niño.

Navidad no era algo que celebráramos en mi casa y Steve se mostró realmente impactado por el hecho. Me reí un poco y luego le expliqué que mi familia era sintoísta y que por eso no celebrábamos el nacimiento de Jesús. Él me escuchó con mucho respeto, no hubo ninguna intervención de bromas ni comentarios sarcásticos, eso me agradó bastante.

―Entonces crees en Buda y los espíritus de la naturaleza―me senté en una banca, él me siguió y esperó mi respuesta.

―Cuando era más niña no creía en nada―respondí―me importaba poco la religión que ejercía mi abuelo, por más importante que fuera su cargo y todas las leyendas y mitos que contaba, que podían fascinar a mucha gente, a mí simplemente me parecían ridículas―reí―mi abuelo tiende, por sus creencias, regalar cosas que un adolescente ni siquiera pensaría tener en su habitación.

― ¿Como qué?

―Como la pata de un dragón disecada―Steve me miró con el rostro desencajado― ¡te dije que sus regalo eran estrambóticos!

― ¿Y qué hacías con ellos? ―dijo en un hilo de voz.

―Se los daba de comer a mi gato. Es una manía que no se me quita―reí.

― ¿Y a él no le daba una intoxicación?

―No, si conocieras a Buyo entenderías porqué lo digo.

Él rió.

―Como sea, yo no creía en esas cosas, espíritus, dioses, monstruos, para mí eran una ridiculez―suspiré.

― ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

―Un amigo―la imagen de Inuyasha clavado al árbol sagrado volvió a mi memoria con fuerza, sentí nostalgia, pero la tristeza y las lágrimas no me abordaron como era de esperarme―tuvo una manera muy peculiar de hacerme creer en cosas maravillosas y terroríficas a la vez.

Steve no dijo nada, pero asintió.

― ¿Y qué hay de ti?

―Bueno, soy católico cristiano por bautismo―dijo él―pero en verdad nunca he tenido una verdadera fascinación por la religión.

― ¿Usas las fiestas como excusa, verdad? ―Steve se rió. Una pareja pasó enfrente nuestro, llevando consigo a un perro que se detenía para oler todo a su alrededor.

―Técnicamente, las fiestas están hechas para el consumismo―comentó.

―Tienes razón.

―Pero también me divierto, especialmente en Navidad―comentó―mis padres están separados desde hace tiempo y el veinticuatro ellos dos se reúnen para celebrar conmigo, eso incluye también a su parejas y a sus hijos.

―Parece que tus padres quedaron en buenos términos.

―Sí, a pesar de sus diferencias, desde niño, siempre me pusieron a mí en primer lugar y se los agradezco―suspiró ―supongo que es bastante extraño, si tomamos en cuenta que por mi padre hay tres hijos con su nueva pareja y por mi madre otros dos. Al final, la fiesta en sí termina siendo toda una locura.

Reí.

― ¿Tus padres siguen juntos? ―la risa murió ahí mismo, recordar a papá era un tema complicado.

―No, ellos no están juntos―dije.

Creo que él se dio cuenta de mi tono y de la molestia que producía, porque se disculpó de inmediato.

―Mi papá murió en un accidente de auto cuando tenía nueve―respondí sin muchos preámbulos―creo que, incluso, fue más complicado para mi mamá que para mí o mi hermano. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para ponerme a llorar por eso.

―Lo perdiste muy joven.

―Sí―contesté―aunque mamá siempre habla de él, sus anécdotas me hacen sentir orgullosa de ser su hija.

Steve sonrió.

Mientras atravesábamos el parque, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, tomándonos por sorpresa. Nos quedamos un lapso corto observando la nieve caer sobre nosotros antes de que un viento helado se levantara y nos hiciera correr de vuelta al auto.

Y como prometió, Steve me dejó en la puerta de la casa antes de las diez. Instintivamente, ambos quedamos en salir seguido juntos.

Al bajar las escaleras el día siguiente, el sollozo intermitente proveniente de la habitación de Keiko llamó mi atención. Me olvidé por completo de ir al baño y del frío que me calaba y me dirigí a paso presuroso a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. La abrí entonces, sólo para mirar que su mochila, la que había llevado el día anterior con una muda de ropa y algunas cosas para picar, estaba en el suelo descuidada y mi primar aovillada en el suelo, mirándome… su rostro, no sé cómo describir su expresión.

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? ―pregunté preocupada.

― ¡Nada que te interese! ―respondió en forma mordaz.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

―Perdóname por preocuparme por ti, prima. No era mi intención―dije de forma sarcástica.

Keiko pareció reflexionar mis palabras, porque borró de su rostro aquél gesto defensivo.

― Caleb y yo nos hemos peleado.

―Oh―pronuncié y tomé asiento a su lado― ¿por qué se pelearon?

―No lo sé―respondió lacónicamente―estaba de mal humor ya cuando empezó la fiesta, a mitad de la maratón se levantó y se fue al pasillo, yo le seguí y le encaré… él me gritó. Nunca me había gritado.

―Pero…

―Estaba furioso con algo, pronunció algo de su situación y de que yo era demasiado niñita para entender―suspiró―pero no sé por qué se desquitó conmigo, yo no le he hecho nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

―Keiko―dije con sumo cuidado. Yo sabía que esto iba a doler―a veces te pagan con la misma moneda que has dado―Keiko jadeó de inmediato― ¿no es así como me has tratado toda esta semana? ―luego de darle unas palmadas en el hombro, me levanté―si él y tú son amigos, seguramente esta pelea tonta se pasará al olvido pronto. No te preocupes más de la cuenta.

_**Jueves 02 de junio, 14:19 hrs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Who are you?<strong>


	15. Who are you?

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes del manga/anime son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV: Who are you?<strong>

No es fácil escribir todo lo que ha ocurrido desde aquél domingo en que encontré llorando a Keiko, han pasado demasiadas cosas, simples tal vez, comparadas a las situaciones a las que estaba acostumbrada a vivir, primero mamá no había tardado en contestar el correo que le mandé, su tono era tal cual esperaba cuando lo envié, su preocupación era evidente, pero me animaba a continuar mis estudios sin prestar demasiada atención a esa cosa si realmente no tenía intención de atacarme. ¿Pero, realmente no las tenía? En todo caso, para dejar a mi familia en calma, acepté su consejo y se lo hice saber en una respuesta que también incluía mi nuevo celular, mi madre y mi tío debían hablar, no quería que ellos siguieran gastando dinero innecesariamente en mí, ya era bastante difícil tener otra boca que alimentar en la casa.

Por otra parte, Yuka tardó un poco más en responder, pero su mensaje había sido bastante escueto comparado al de mi madre, es genial ver que ella está pendiente de qué tipo de chicos hay aquí, y eso que tiene novio, tuve que recordárselo. Estoy segura que me va a salir con el cuento del mirar no hace daño.

Mis nuevos amigos, en los que incluyo a Steve ahora, hemos salido bastante y hemos hecho un montón de trabajos juntos, cada día me encanta más estar con ellos, siento que estoy en casa con ellos, son tan disfuncionales entre sí que me han sacado cuanta carcajada pueden y, claro, me han cohibido más de una vez. La contraparte venía del lado de la clase de biología, Williams, porque no iba a dignarme a llamar profesor a un neandertal como él, se las había agarrado con una chica afroamericana de la clase y la había hecho suspender el examen porque, según él, no había expresado la respuesta como debía ser expresada. El caso no pasó de ser percibido, tanto los gemelos y yo recibimos una calificación regular casi rayando a mala además, ellos dicen que siempre será así aunque las respuestas fueran excelentes, de tan sólo pensarlo me hierve la sangre y, más aún, me enfurezco de recordar como aquella chica lloraba por el resultado.

¿Lo peor?

Leí la hoja de respuestas y lo que me encontré fue una contestación casi brillante de ella, detallada y explicada de tal forma que cualquiera pudiese entenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que quería ese viejo?

No sé si debería contarles a mis tíos estos detalles, tal vez debería hacerlo, porque estas calificaciones van a costarme caro en menos de un año más, cuando postule a la universidad, y si aspiro una beca va a ser igual de problemático.

Tengo que proponer esto en la clase, tal vez si hablamos con todos los afectados de los distintos niveles, logremos algo.

A decir verdad, me da un poco de miedo, porque quizás no lograríamos nada y los únicos perjudicados seríamos nosotros.

¿Y el baloncesto? No estaba tan mal, pero sigo prefiriendo el vóley, no soy lo suficientemente alta como para encestar una canasta limpiamente sin resentirme los tobillos. Creo que Steve está de acuerdo con ello.

―Alcánzame la mayonesa―dijo Blake en un tono bajo.

En un silencio sepulcral, le pasé la mayonesa y seguí centrándome en la comida.

Esta situación era incómoda, ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba sentada en esta mesa en vez de con mis amigos, Keiko y Caleb seguían peleados y ninguno de ellos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Ella parecía indignada y no hablaba más que con Alessa y contadas veces con Blake, incluso conmigo, pero Caleb simplemente no se dignaba a hablar ni con Blake, que se suponía era amigos hasta de fiestas. ¿Cómo se supone que se había de arreglar las cosas si los dos eran un par de testarudos?

― ¿Estamos casi a mitad de noviembre y siguen peleados? ―preguntó Suzanne incrédula.

―Sí, Blake y Alessa no saben qué hacer, porque ellos tampoco saben qué es lo que le pasa a Caleb―bufé.

― ¿No será que Keiko se le declaró y Caleb la rechazó? ―Steve colocó mis manos en puño y las alzó en la correcta forma de defensa.

― ¿Tú crees eso? ―musité. No podía imaginarlo, por más que buscara la imagen de mi prima declarándosele, no se me venía a la cabeza, conociéndola… ella era demasiado orgullosa como para dar el primer paso.

―Bueno, es una opción válida ¿no te parece? ―Leila dejó de lado su libro de lectura sobre la banca de cemento. Yo no sabía cómo podía sentarse allí con el frío que hacía y con toda esa nieve alrededor.

― ¿Enserio? ―musité. Steve hizo un ademán de golpe y yo lo retuve. Esto de tener un amigo que va para la beca de atleta puede ser bastante productivo.

―Bueno, son amigos desde niños y a veces la línea de amistad y amor es muy fina―comentó como si aquello fuera obvio.

Aunque en realidad sí lo era. ¿No había sido así como se enamoraron Sango y Miroku, no era así como me enamoré de Inuyasha?

―Eso es cierto, quizás uno se le declaró al otro y este lo rechazó―asintió Samuel―y después se inventaron lo de la pelea sin motivo para evitar que alguno de ustedes se inmiscuyera en ese asunto.

Pero aunque así fuera, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que ella se alejara de él para evitar la vergüenza?

Bueno, Keiko tenía sangre Sato corriendo por sus venas, y nosotras siempre hemos tenido esa característica masoquista de llevar la pelea en silencio. Sí, porque mamá también había sufrido con papá en silencio, tanto como yo con Inuyasha…

―Tal vez sí―concordé.

―En todo caso, no es algo con lo que puedas ayudar, Kag, eso es cuestión de ellos dos―hice una mueca cuando Suzanne terminó de decirlo, pero supe que tenía razón, ¿qué podía hacer si no tenía idea de lo que había pasado?

Lancé un golpe suave hacia el pecho de él, que Steve bloqueó con una naturalidad sorprendente. Estaba claro que mis días en Sengoku nunca me darían la agilidad necesaria para boxear. Al menos sé que la carrera de los mil metros planos, ganaría con algunos aficionados.

―Pega con el nudillo o te podrías fracturar la mano―me advirtió con la voz calma.

―De acuerdo, aunque no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto―reí mientras hacia un amago de golpe.

―Porque gritaste: ¡¿sabes boxear? , ¡Enséñame! ―se burló él y acto seguid, todos soltaron una ligera carcajada.

― ¡Yo no soné así! ―reproché con la cara roja, asestándole un golpe más fuerte.

―Sí sonaste así, admítelo―dijo Samuel.

― ¡El mundo está en mi contra gracias a ustedes!

Suzanne silbó y esta vez yo me uní a las carcajadas. Y estábamos en eso cuando aquella sensación de vértigo tan conocida me abordó.

Lo peor, es que fue una sensación extrema, mucho más que aquella en el gimnasio o aquél día en el auto. Oh, sí, esta había sido la sensación de que aquél ser había estado a mi lado y yo callé. Empecé a buscar en todas direcciones y mi reacción no pasó de ser percibida, las carcajadas cesaron anti mi jadeo y aunque me sentí como un imán por eso, no aparté la vista de mi entrono.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿quién era?, ¿cuál era su objetivo, por qué me atormentaba?, ¿por qué me rondaba? Miré a cada persona en el patio que se encontraba tirando bolas de nieve, enfoqué lo que mi precaria vista humana me permitía, vi a algunos sentados dentro de los autos, pasando el receso, vi a gente tomando café o a alguno apoyados en las escaleras. Ninguno de ellos parecía sospechoso.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó Suzanne, su mano se posó en mi hombro y no fue hasta ese entonces en que caí en la cuenta de que estaba jadeando de puro nerviosismo.

―Yo…―pronuncié, ¿qué podía decir?

¡¿Hey, chicos, saben que puedo sentir energías demoniacas y que con un flechazo puedo destruir a cientos de monstruos?

Estaba loca.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Suzanne me cogió por los hombros. Oh, estaba tartamudeando.

―Lo siento―jadeé de nuevo―es que yo…

¡Otra vez!

¿Quién era?

Esta vez, la energía demoniaca no se dispersó, se hizo más intensa. Tanto que me hizo estremecer e inmediatamente me solté del agarre de mi amiga. Como una brújula me giré en la dirección exacta en la que provenía la esencia.

¡Este jueguito iba a terminar ahora!

Mis pies se movieron al tiempo. Suzanne gritó mi nombre sorprendida, y estoy segura que al resto casi le provoco un infarto por mi actuar, pero me fijé sólo en seguir corriendo, hacia la esquina izquierda del edificio. Al girar allí y detenerme abruptamente, el aire se me escapó en un grito de sorpresa.

_**Sábado 04 de junio, 16:46 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Pam pam pam paaam... ¿quién adivina quién es el personaje tras la energía demoniaca? Creo que es super sencillo, en capítulos anteriores está la respuesta.<p>

**Capítulo XVI: You.**


	16. You

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del anime/manga son exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI: You<strong>

―Caleb―pronuncié en un jadeo. Él me miró seriamente, él sabía que yo era diferente, lo veía en sus ojos.

― ¡Sorpresa! ―lo dijo sin ningún tipo de humor.

― ¿Por qué? ―dije yo, di un paso adelante, aunque dispuesta a usar mis poderes contra él si era necesario― ¡¿a qué has estado jugando conmigo? ―le grité ahora enfurecida―el primer día en el auto fuiste lo suficientemente astuto para no dejar escapar más que un porcentaje pequeño de tu energía… ¿con qué objetivo?, ¿cómo adivinaste que yo era diferente?

Él bufó molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué, era yo la que debería estar dándole una patada en su bonito trasero por haber jugado de esa manera con mis nervios.

―Es imposible para mí creer que te hayas olvidado de mi esencia tan rápido―me reprochó―tú, más que nadie, que me conoces al revés y al derecho, con sólo esa vez debiste darte cuenta, pero has tardado demasiado, incluso a mí me sorprende.

― ¡Deja de hablar en acertijos! ―le exigí― ¡yo no soy una máquina, no soy poderosa, tengo poderes promedio y tampoco tengo por qué tener la cabeza preocupada en si hay o no hay demonios en una época en la que no deberían existir!

― ¡No, lo que pasa es que tú no pones atención y por eso no te das cuenta que la mitad de los alumnos de este instituto son demonios! ―exclamó, aquello me tomó por sorpresa.

―No sentí nada, ninguno de ellos…―pronuncié.

―Claro que no, ninguno es tan tonto como para tentar a su suerte y dejar que humanos especiales como tú los busquen para asesinarlos. Ya es bastante difícil mantener a la comunidad demoniaca en secreto como para que se destape la olla en estos tiempos ¿no te parece?

― ¿Y entonces por qué te has arriesgado tú? ―lo miré de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal en su cuerpo que delatara su procedencia, pero no había nada ni en sus manos, ni en su rostro, no estaba segura si es que detrás de su ropa hubiera alguna marca distintiva.

―Pensé que había sido claro―musitó.

― ¡No! ―negué― ¡te has ido por las ramas todo este tiempo!

―Bien, tu sabes que yo nunca he sido bueno para las declaraciones sentimentales―gruñó.

―Oh, por…―se me cortó el aire.

― ¿Te das cuenta ahora?

¿Cuánto llevamos de esta conversación, cinco o diez minutos y ya estoy que me desmayo?

La pared fría de ladrillos es mi soporte, mientras trato de asumir… de procesar este nuevo descubrimiento.

― ¿Kagome? ―la voz de él suena tan preocupada que me hace alzar el rostro, hasta el tono es casi. No. Es igual al de él.

Su mano se alza para tocar mi rostro.

― ¿Kagome? ―oigo otras voces. Son mis amigos, me han seguido y están por llegar o tal vez estaba tan ensimismada en la discusión y no me había dado cuenta que ellos estaban allí.

― Oe, Kagome.

― ¡No! ―le grito, y con un manotazo alejo la suya.

Él me mira sin poder creer mi reacción.

― ¡Llegué aquí tratando de escapar! ―exclamé― ¡pensé que no volvería a verte, que se había acabado todo, te conocí de nuevo el primer día de clases y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme a la cara que eras tú! ―le grité y quise golpearlo, me aguanté las lágrimas, pues había derramado ya suficientes― ¡no sabes lo que me ha costado estos años tratar de seguir viviendo sabiendo que no podía volver, mi vida jamás fue lo que era antes de conocerte, tuve que guardar silencio y tragarme todo el sufrimiento, porque no podía contarle a nadie lo que había vivido, porque me considerarían loca! ―Inuyasha hizo una mueca dolorosa.

― ¡Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil! ―declaró― ¿te crees que quinientos años es poco tiempo?, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era pensar que volvería a verte.

― ¡Pero en el momento de los qué hubo se te olvidó decirme quién eras! ―le grité― ¡sabes, no tenía idea ni de cómo actuar, no tengo un arco, no sabía quién eras… qué era lo que querías de mí!, ¿se te pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que me pondría nerviosa y que me asustaría?, ¡¿lo pensaste acaso?

Él dejó escapar un jadeo. No, él no había pensado en la presión que me causaría mi ignorancia.

Entonces me acordé de algo.

― ¡Entraste al cuarto de Keiko esa noche! ―jadeé. A Inuyasha se le fue el color de la cara― ¡te atreviste a entrar, a arroparme, a murmurarme un montón de cosas, pero no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad y me dejaste creyendo que todo era un sueño!

― ¡No sabía que te afectaría tanto! ―se defendió―si lo hubiera sabido, ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a visitarte esa noche.

― ¡Tú, idiota, si pudiera mandarte al suelo, lo haría! ―le grité, Inuyasha se estremeció al escucharme ― ¡no quiero verte en mi vida, imbécil insensible!

Él frunció el ceño y gruñó.

― ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, después de todo este tiempo y por lo que he tenido que pasar?

― ¿Lo que has tenido que pasar? ―bufé― ¡Yo no te he engañado, hijo de… argh! ―grité, no podía insultarlo de esa forma aunque quisiera.

― ¿Y qué hay de ese chico?, ¿Steve acaso no te echa flores y tú no caes rendidita a sus pies?

Ahora sí. Inuyasha me las iba a pagar y él lo supo, porque se mordió la boca con tanta fuerza que se sacó sangre, pero nada de eso era comparado a la forma en que se alejó de mí, con una cara horrorizada y con sus manos puestas como escudo. Él sabía que eso jamás iba a detenerme.

― ¡TÚ ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! ―le grité a todo pulmón y mi energía lo mandó a volar unos dos metros para dejarle claro que no estaba para juegos― ¡¿NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR, ESCUCHASTE?

Y di media vuelta, ni siquiera le presté atención a las maldiciones que lanzaba él desde lejos, pero al doblar en la esquina por la que había venido…

Mis amigos temblando, no sé si de miedo o por la impresión, no sabía distinguir en qué estado estaban.

Perfecto, ¿ahora cómo explico todo esto?

_**Sábado 04 de junio, 18:24 hrs.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Caleb Kimura era la respuesta, era bastante sencillo de adivinar después de todo en todos los capítulos en que Kagome sintió la energía demoniaca, él siempre estuvo presente. Ahora comienzan los rounds de explicaciones, Kagome debe hacer frente a sus nuevos amigos, a Caleb (quien debe explicarle muchisísimas cosas), ¡incluso a su prima!

El próximo capítulo se titula: Something to say. Primer Round, está enfriándose, esperan a mi no muy lejana siguiente actualización.


	17. Something to say

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII: Something to say.<strong>

Ahora sí que iba a entrar en un colapso.

―Tú…―trató de decir Suzanne.

Tragué duro.

― ¿Sólo, podríamos hablar esto en otra parte?

Mis manos sostenían mi cabeza, apoyada de una forma incómoda en la guantera del auto. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte contra mi caja torácica y me retumbaba en los oídos, cada tanto sacaba un par de suspiros y movía la boca sin articular palabra, el resto se mantenía en silencio y casi podía sentir la tensión de ellos. El ambiente estaba viciado y que el calefactor estuviese encendido no ayudaba a que me calmara.

―No sé exactamente cómo empezar―pronuncié.

― ¿Qué tal si nos explicas qué fue lo que le hiciste a Caleb? ―preguntó Samuel.

Entonces me enderecé, tomando aire, y me giré para encarar la situación. Aunque ellos apenas lograban distinguir mi cara pues estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, los gemelos y Suzanne se echaron un poco hacia adelante para escuchar y Steve, sentado tras el volante, también se giró un poco para mirarme directamente.

― ¿Recuerdas que te emocionaste el primer día en que nos conocimos, cuando supiste que era sacerdotisa? ―tanteé.

Suzanne asintió con la cabeza.

―Bueno, cuando te dije que lo que ocurría en la TV era sólo producto de la imaginación de la gente, no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

― ¡Oh, mi Dios! ―exclamó mi amiga― ¡tienes poderes espirituales!

― Bingo―dije yo.

― ¡Pero tú dijiste… te burlabas del anime! ―apuntó Samuel.

― ¡Claro que lo hacía, tener poderes espirituales no es un chiste! ―exclamé―tenerlos también abarca una gran responsabilidad, más si no sabes controlarlos por completo.

―Pero… naciste con ellos ¿no? ―apuntó Suzanne.

―Sí, nací con ellos―hice una mueca―pero no fui consciente de que los tenía hasta mi decimoquinto cumpleaños.

La bocina del auto sonó, sobresaltándonos.

Steve había deslizado su mano sin querer por el manubrio.

―Lo siento―dijo él―hace tres años ¿no? ―yo asentí, sabiendo a dónde quería ir―fue cuando empezaste a creer en tu religión.

―Sí, fue cuando comenzó todo―sonreí amargamente―fue un año especial, lleno de todo lo que pudieses imaginar.

―Cuéntanos―ordenó Leila.

―Si se los cuento, me creerán loca.

― ¿Loca, por qué? ―dijo Samuel―vimos lo que hiciste, escuchamos lo que hablaron y yo te aseguro que esta conversación no saldrá de este auto.

Jadeé un poco.

―Es un cuento―empecé―mi cuento de hadas feudal.

Habíamos perdido toda la hora de clases de la tarde, se acercaba la hora de salida, sin embargo, los cinco seguíamos dentro del auto de Steve, mis amigos aún intentaban digerir la cantidad de información que les había entregado, yo en cambio miraba por la ventana, esperando alguna reacción.

― ¿Por eso has venido a Canadá, cierto? ―habló Leila en un susurro.

―Sí―asentí―creí que podría empezar de cero desde aquí. Para mí, pasar al lado de ese árbol y pasar junto a la capilla todos los días era una tortura, me recordaba constantemente lo que perdí.

―Has sido una chica fuerte, Kagome―musitó Suzanne―no sé si yo hubiera aguantado todo lo que aguantaste.

―Créeme cuando te digo que ni siquiera yo sabía que podría aguantar tanto―musité―simplemente, el tiempo con ellos me hizo cambiar y me hizo resistente a lo que la gente común no estaba preparada. Estoy segura que si hubieras estado en mi lugar, el tiempo también te hubiera hecho lo que a mí.

―No te desmerezcas―Steve me miró con seriedad―si no hubieras tenido el temple que tuviste, quizás la joya hubiera podido contra ti y ahora estarías peleando en una batalla eterna―dijo él. Yo le sonreí.

―Tal vez.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que él está aquí? ―se aventuró a preguntar Suzanne.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No lo sé―respondí―por ahora no quiero ver a ese idiota.

―Bueno―musitó Steve―ya casi es hora de la salida, ¿qué tal si nos vamos ya?

― ¿Y los cuadernos? ―preguntó Samuel.

―Mañana es jueves, ahí los recoges―dijo él mientras encendía el motor―además, si el vigilante de los pasillos nos pilla, estamos fritos.

―Tienes razón.

Steve aparcó junto a mi casa media hora después y me acompañó hasta la puerta luego que me despedí del resto.

― ¿Tienes las llaves? ―asentí.

―Gracias―musité.

― ¿Quieres que venga por ti mañana? ―me preguntó sin titubear.

― ¿No es demasiado? ―pregunté en cambio.

―No, tu casa queda de paso a la mía y sé que no estás cómoda con la situación, como para irte con él en su auto.

―Sería de gran ayuda, Steve, gracias de nuevo―él sonrió.

―Todo por una amiga―me respondió acariciando mi coronilla.

―Gracias―dije otra vez―diles a ellos también, por escuchar y por no tratarme como un bicho raro, jamás pensé que alguien lograría creerme.

―Bueno, la mente humana es muy extraña―respondió.

―Tienes razón―sonreí.

Steve se montó en el auto cuando comencé a cerrar la puerta de entrada. La casa estaba en completo silencio, a estas horas del día nadie se encontraba en casa, subía las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y me dirigí hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la buhardilla, subí a mi habitación saltando los escalones de dos en dos y me coloqué el piyama, aún era tempano para irse a la cama, pero no me sentía en condiciones como para seguir en pie.

El teléfono vibró obre la cama mientras me ponía el pantalón de polar. Apenas vi la pantalla y supe que mi prima estaba llamando. Contesté.

― ¿Dónde estás? ―escuché su voz severa.

―En casa―respondí cansada.

― ¿Qué haces ahí? Alessa me dijo que no entraste a matemáticas―apresuró a decir, escuché voces desde atrás, sabía que el resto estaba con ella.

―No me sentía bien, así que los chicos se ofrecieron a traerme.

―Oh…―escuché, el tono de Keiko cambió de inmediato― ¿te sientes bien?

―Nada que una buena siesta no pueda curar―dije mientras abría la cama y me sentaba en ella.

― ¿Estás segura? Puedo pasar a la farmacia.

―No, está bien―negué. Era extraño escucharla preocupada por mí―sólo dormiré un poco más y estaré perfecta.

―De acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa―musitó y luego colgó.

Suspiré.

Tal vez debería escribir todo esto en mi cuaderno.

_**Sábado 04 de junio, 20:29 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Round 1, listo. No he querido parafrasear demasiado con la historia de Kagome, pues, además de que todos la conocemos... es bastante redundante. Pero creo que lo he explicado con claridad.<p>

Round 2, está enfriándose, el próximo capítulo se llama Here for you. Y será un InuXkag de principio a fin. Y como soy buena, les dejo un adelanto:

―Vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que hablemos―declaró.

― ¿Y no es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora? ―respondí.

El bufó de nuevo.

―Escucha, jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño―admitió―tú sabes que preferiría que me atravesaran con una espada antes de hacerte daño.

―No entiendo por qué no te acercaste a mí derechamente, con sólo haberme dicho soy yo…―entonces callé―quería tanto verte de nuevo―asumí.

―Tenía miedo.

Lo miré.

― ¿Miedo a qué? ―apreté las sábanas con fuerza, en la penumbra, el rubio de su cabello parecía volverse plata y sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad como en antaño.

―A que no me quisieras por como soy ahora―musitó.

―Estás loco―dije, ¿cómo era posible que dudara? ― ¿por qué no habría de quererte de la misma forma en que siempre te he querido? ―sé que mis mejillas están rojas, las de él igual.

―Porque soy un simple humano ahora―jadeó. Lo miré extrañada y él supo que debía contarme todo con lujo de detalles.


	18. Here for you

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII: Here for you. <strong>

El viento helado entró por la ventana haciéndome despertar, hice una mueca y escondí bajo la almohada mi cuaderno antes de darme la vuelta y encararlo. Aún estaba soñolienta, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta que todo era realidad.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le reproché en voz baja, miré el reloj sólo para darme cuenta de que eran la una de la mañana.

―Siempre dejas la ventana abierta―dijo él― ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser? ―meneé la cabeza al instante.

― ¿Ahora es peligroso? ―me burlé―y no me desvíes el tema.

―Antes no era consciente de los peligros de tu época―comentó como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

―Vete―le dije entonces y me dejé caer sobre la almohada.

―No―dijo él, yo bufé―necesitamos hablar.

― ¿Hablar de lo estúpido que fuiste al no decírmelo de buenas a primeras? ―él gruñó.

―Me equivoqué ¿de acuerdo? ―jadeé. ¡Inuyasha se estaba disculpando! ―pero eso no te daba derecho a usar tus poderes en mi contra.

―Como tú no tenías derecho alguno de acusarme de serte infiel―dije, luego medité: ―no, mejor dicho, ni siquiera tenías derecho a reclamarme nada, tú y yo jamás hemos tenido una relación de pareja.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeó él― ¡¿no te basta con lo que dije esos días en que estuvimos atrapados? ― lo gritó en voz baja, pero no quitó el tono de indignación.

―Espera―dije yo― ¿qué pasó durante esos tres días? ―enarqué una ceja, Inuyasha se puso tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro― ¿qué me estás ocultando?

― ¡Nada, maldita sea! ―exclamó como era de costumbre.

―Olvídalo entonces y sal de aquí―insistí, peo él no se movió del lugar junto a la ventana, la cual cerró pues estaba comenzando a caer nieve… otra vez.

―Vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que hablemos―declaró.

― ¿Y no es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora? ―respondí.

El bufó de nuevo.

―Escucha, jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño―admitió―tú sabes que preferiría que me atravesaran con una espada antes de hacerte daño.

―No entiendo por qué no te acercaste a mí derechamente, con sólo haberme dicho soy yo…―entonces callé―quería tanto verte de nuevo―asumí.

―Tenía miedo.

Lo miré.

― ¿Miedo a qué? ―apreté las sábanas con fuerza, en la penumbra, el rubio de su cabello parecía volverse plata y sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad como en antaño.

―A que no me quisieras por cómo soy ahora―musitó.

―Estás loco―dije, ¿cómo era posible que dudara? ― ¿por qué no habría de quererte de la misma forma en que siempre te he querido? ―sé que mis mejillas están rojas, las de él igual.

―Porque soy un simple humano ahora―jadeó. Lo miré extrañada y él supo que debía contarme todo con lujo de detalles.

― ¿No eres Inuyasha? ―musité.

―Hay muchas formas de reencarnar, Kagome―asintió para él―Caleb Kimura no es una fachada, ni es un nombre falso, no es un papel falsificado―quise decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué, así que simplemente cerré la boca y esperé a que continuara―tengo madre y padre ahora, ambos humanos.

― ¿Cómo? ―dije en un hilo de voz.

―Morí en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue en un descuido―dijo―cuando Estados Unidos lanzó la bomba en Nagasaki―jadeé ante la declaración, de tan sólo pensar lo doloroso que debió ser para él las quemaduras de la bomba nuclear―Sesshoumaru me advirtió que no debía quedarme en las ciudades, que me mantuviera lejos de los conflictos humanos, pero no podía, uno de tus ancestros estaba allí con su familia y no podía dejar que les pasara nada. No pude hacer mucho, la bomba cayó de sorpresa.

―Dime que no sufriste―musité, aguantándome las lágrimas, un sinfín de imágenes de él con la piel colgando me aterrorizaron.

―No me dolió tanto como a los cientos de humanos que sufrieron lo que yo, pero las heridas eran graves, inclusive para mí―yo asentí. Fue ahí cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda y fui consciente de que se había sentado a mi lado en la cama.

―Lo siento―musité.

―No lo sabías y realmente no importa mucho―dijo él.

― ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar aquí?

―Bueno, fui un fantasma por un tiempo, una vez hasta asusté a tu madre la primera vez que visitó el templo Higurashi.

― ¡Conociste a mi madre de joven! ―exclamé y alcé el rostro para verlo, él parecía complacido con mi reacción.

―Sí, era una chica hermosa, tu padre tuvo un muy buen ojo para escogerla, aunque cuando la conocí, ellos todavía no eran pareja―mi corazón tamborileó, él también había conocido a mi padre―tu padre era consciente de que existía allí, que mi mundo giraba en torno a ese templo, esperando por algo que me negué a decirle a la primera―él rió―te pareces mucho a él, tienes el mismo carácter preguntón y tienes las misma expresión de él cuando pareces estar interesada en algo.

― ¿Fuiste su amigo? ―dije, me mordí el labio ansiosa.

― ¿Qué si fui su amigo? Tenía que soportarlo parlotear sobre tu madre casi todo el día, no importaba si era buena o mala la situación. A veces me reía en su cara.

Sonreí.

―Tu madre fue más difícil de convencer, ella también podía verme, pero su primera impresión fue bastante mala―dijo―creo que quería golpearme porque estaba en tu cuarto y justo ella entró para ponerse un kimono.

Estuve a punto de gritar algo, pero él me detuvo con una de sus grandes manos.

―No le vi ni un solo tramo de piel que no conociera antes―dijo avergonzado―después de eso tardó un poco en soltarse conmigo, a ella fue a quién le conté sobe ti.

―Mi madre…

― ¿No crees que era un poco extraño que te dejara ir conmigo sin ningún inconveniente?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí había sido extraño que mi madre simplemente me dejara ir así sin más, como si supiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque yo no quisiera.

―Cuando te vio aquella vez…

―Ella siempre quiso tocar mis orejas―bufó.

―Mi madre sabía qué clase de relación teníamos desde antes―Inuyasha jadeó.

― ¡No seas idiota! ―exclamó―no iba a contarle todo, a ella no le incumbía.

―Pero igual lo sabía…―dije, olviden lo de su instinto materno, ella tenía conocimientos previos, ¿cómo iba a verla a la cara ahora?

―Cuando tu madre tenía dos meses de embarazo, no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta a ti―la voz de él se fue haciendo cada vez más baja, hasta que sólo fue un susurro en el que debí concentrarme para escuchar―ahí se me presentó la oportunidad, cuando viajé con ellos a visitar al hermano de tu madre, su mujer también estaba embarazada y se llevaban por un mes. Ellos pensaban que era una estupenda idea celebrar juntos la Golden Week, aunque aquí no corriera el festivo.

Yo asentí.

―Un fin de semana, una pareja pasó por mi lado… la mujer me atravesó sin sentir nada, pero yo si la sentí a ella―esto lo dijo con seriedad―el cuerpo de aquél bebé no se estaba formando como era debido, su corazón no palpitaba, no tenía alma, aunque su cerebro si funcionaba, apenas, pero lo hacía.

―Tomaste posesión del cuerpo de ese bebé―dije sin chistar, anonadada.

―El niño hubiera nacido muerto si es que el embarazo de aquella mujer llegaba a término, sino, era probable que el feto le produjera alguna complicación y que ella misma muriera―asentí quedamente―era una oportunidad única, él era descendiente japonés, ella era canadiense, mi propia esencia demoniaca pasaría desapercibida si mi cabello o mis ojos eran claros. Tenía que hacerlo.

―Entonces volviste a nacer como humano.

―Sí―dijo―al principio mi propia conciencia se vio suprimida por mi capacidad neuronal, era un bebé después de todo. Tan sólo a los cinco fui consciente de quién era y por qué estaba allí. Para ese entonces, mis nuevos padres ya se habían mudado a la casa de al lado―señaló hacia mi ventana―y ya era amigo de Keiko. De alguna forma, el destino había actuado a mi favor aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Luego de eso, tuve otros inconvenientes, empecé a actuar como adulto y mis padres empezaron a llevarme al psicólogo por mis extrañas actitudes, tuve que aprender a actuar como un niño, aunque aquello tuvo ciertas ventajas―sonrió.

―Me lo imagino―después de todo, su infancia como hanyou fue dolorosa.

―Después sólo tuve que esperar, conseguirme algunos números telefónicos para volver a estar en contacto con el imbécil de mi hermano o con los demás, tenía catorce creo, a mis padres no les hizo gracia las llamadas a larga distancia―reí, él seguía siendo un idiota impulsivo―estaba esperando cumplir los dieciocho para lograr viajar a Japón, cuando tu prima me comentó que venías y no supe cómo abordarte. Entonces me di cuenta de que había sido un idiota, tanto tiempo esperando volver a verte y ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentarte.

―Simplemente me hubieras dicho que eras tú y punto―fruncí el ceño.

―De todas formas, cuando llegaste aquél día y pude sentir tu aroma de nuevo, sentí que todo había valido la pena a excepción de una sola cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Te veías muy triste, como si estuvieras forzando tu felicidad para que el resto estuviese tranquilo―dijo antes de mirarme. Por primera vez, los ojos claros de Inuyasha se volvieron tan ámbar como los recordaba.

―Quería empezar de nuevo―musité.

―Lo sé―dijo él―me gusta cómo te queda el corte―musitó mientras me pasaba su mano ahora sin garras por mi cabello. Fue una caricia electrizante y sabía que él lo percibía tan bien como yo, se le veía en los ojos.

―Pensé que te gustaba el cabello más largo―susurré.

―El largo del cabello siempre ha sido secundario para mí―aquello me tomó por sorpresa, estaba segura que para él hubiera sido horrible que le cortaran su cabellera plateada, era su honor.

Inuyasha me acarició el mentón, fui consciente de lo que él quería hacer y no me negué, por más molesta que hubiese estado minutos atrás, me incliné hacia él, buscándolo de la misma forma que él y cuando al fin sentí el roce de sus labios, supe que ni el tiempo, ni los años, ni siquiera la muerte, podría contra nosotros.

Apenas fue un tanteo, pero valió la pena. Su frente chocó contra la mía para mirarme. Él estaba tan rojo… y yo también.

―Hola, Inuyasha―susurré.

―Hola―me contestó y entonces me besó como nunca lo había hecho. No hubo timidez como en el anterior, no fue un roce solamente, mi boca contra la de él establecieron una guerra pasiva que me volvió loca.

_**Sábado 04 de junio, 22:31 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Bien, Round 2 ha finalizado, el siguiente Round viene después del capítulo que sigue a este y será partido en dos, y les advierto que no será tan dulce ni comprensivo como este o el anterior.<p>

Uff, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo veinte y uno, con el paro de las universidades estatales aquí en Chile me ha dado tiempo para el ocio, sin embargo, sé que cuando volvamos a clases vamos a sufrir de nuevo. Digamos que estamos a casi un mes del primer semestre y al parecer nos vamos a largo. Sufriré.


	19. Lady Kagome

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son de exclusividad de Rumiko Takahashi, como siempre, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para formar esta locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIX: Lady Kagome. <strong>

Aunque su cuerpo abrazado contra el mío me abrigó casi toda la noche, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, él volvió a levantarse y se dirigió a la ventana. Reí un poco al escuchar que no quería ser acusado por allanamiento de la propiedad o algo peor. Así que, aunque seguía nevando, se encaramó en la ventana y desapareció en el velo blanco. No me quedé tranquila hasta ver que en el piso inferior de su casa, se encendía la luz de la que, supuse, era su habitación y entonces eché el seguro y fui a la cama, a dormir lo que me quedaba de noche.

―No te ves enferma―musitó Keiko al verme bajar las escaleras a saltos.

―Fue sólo una jaqueca, nada de qué preocuparse―mentí descaradamente, pero no me importó.

Desayuné con ánimos, creo que mi nube estaba demasiado alta, porque mis tíos más de una vez preguntaron si había ocurrido algo extraordinario por mi comportamiento. Yo negué, otra vez.

Sólo caí a tierra cuando vi estacionado el auto de Steve delante del de Inuyasha, Caleb, tenía que acostumbrarme a llamarlo por su nombre humano.

― ¡Hola, Caleb! ―exclamó Heiji al pasar a su lado.

―Sube al auto, enano―respondió con su típica frase, antes de dirigirse a mí. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

―Hola―sonreí.

― ¿Irás con él? ―dijo en voz baja, no era una amenaza ni estaba enojado, pero sí era un reproche.

―Se lo prometí ayer, cuando no quería ni verte―dije. Él asintió.

―Bien, después de clases, daremos una vuelta por allí―dijo sin más preámbulos.

― ¿Me estás invitando a salir? ―jadeé.

― ¿No es eso lo que hacen las parejas humanas? ―sonreí embobada y si no fuera consciente de que Heiji estaba mirando por la ventana y que Keiko estaba observando desde el pórtico, hubiera saltado para besarlo.

―Bien, después de clases. Habla con Keiko.

Él asintió y yo di media vuelta para dedicarme a mi amigo. Steve me abrió la puerta del auto sin decir palabra alguna y luego rodeó el auto y se subió.

― ¿Todo bien? ―me peguntó sin más preámbulos mientras hacía arrancar el auto.

―Más que bien―respondí encantada.

― ¿Tú y él…? ―dijo con una sonrisa sugerente. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

― ¡No! ―grité de inmediato, provocando una carcajada por parte de él―Inuyasha y yo apenas nos hemos besado.

―Bueno… por algo se empieza.

Me aclaré la garganta.

―Él me contó lo que pasó durante estos años―dije y Steve volvió a ponerse serio―es completamente humano, por lo menos, dice que tiene un cuerpo humano… afectado eso sí por su esencia demoniaca, tiene la misma resistencia física de antes, al igual que el olfato, la vista y el oído agudo, pero su fuerza es menor de la que tenía siendo un hanyou.

― ¿_Hanyou_? ―preguntó él. Debía acostumbrarme a hablar inglés.

―Significa mitad demonio, en japonés―respondí.

― ¿Tenía un padre humano?

―Madre―respondí―su madre fue una princesa, una mujer realmente bella, murió cuando Inuyasha era un niño, a él no le agrada hablar del tema. Dice que su madre sufrió mucho por su causa. Su padre, en cambio, era un demonio poderoso, el general de las tierras del oeste. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, murió cuando Inuyasha era un bebé, pero fue un hombre gentil, que realmente se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hijo, por eso le dejó a Tessaiga.

―Vas a tener que enseñarme japonés―musitó él mientras girábamos en la esquina para entrar a los estacionamientos del instituto.

―Su espada, se llamaba Tessaiga, Colmillo de Acero, si te cuesta pronunciarlo―dije.

―Así está mejor―rió―entonces ¿todo está bien?

―Sí, hoy me invitó a salir―musité―creo que es una cita.

―Si no lo fuera, Kagome, lo estrangularía―dijo con total seguridad.

Entonces apagó el motor y caí en cuenta de que habíamos llegado al instituto.

Luego de la última clase, Leila y Suzanne me abordaron y me arrastraron hasta el baño, a vista y paciencia de Samuel y Steve, incluso de Alessa, que justo pasaba por el pasillo por el cual fui raptada.

Allí, Suzanne sacó un pequeño cosmetiquero de su mochila y de inmediato supe lo que querían hacer.

―Él me conoce hasta en mi peor facha, no necesito estar arreglándome―musité.

― ¿Y vas a privar al _amor de tu vida_ el conocer tu mejor facha? ―exageró Suzanne mientras me hacia cerrar los párpados para aplicarme sombra de ojos., poco después, me hacía mantenerlos quietos por el rímel y el lápiz.

―Tengo un perfume dulce aquí―musitó Leila.

― ¡No, no! ―exclamó Suzanne. A esto, sumémosle que entraban y salían chicas del baño y que la mitad de ellas parecía curiosa por el juego de muñecas―Caleb tiene un olfato de perro, y ya sabes… le gusta el aroma natural de Kagome―hizo ese gesto rápido con las cejas. Leila se rió y volvió a guardar el frasquito―di "A", Kagome, porque voy a pintarte esos lindos labios que tienes.

Al mirarme al espejo me sonrojé, me veía bonita, realmente bonita, lo que más me gustaba de mi reflejo era los labios rojos dentro de mi rostro blanco, el resto del maquillaje que me habían aplicado era más suave y natural.

―Gracias―suspiré.

―Nada de gracias, ahora te escoltaremos con Caleb para que vea lo que se perdió por tanto tiempo.

―Oh, espérate―exclamó Leila mientras rehuía entre sus cosas y sacaba un pequeño paquete―es mejor prevenir que lamentar―dijo y entonces dejó el paquete en mi mano y yo dejé escapar un gritito de vergüenza.

―Sí, se me estaba olvidando eso―comentó Suzanne.

―Eran para mi ex novio, espero que si llegan a ese punto, este sea de su talla―yo asentí roja hasta las puntas de las oreja.

―Gracias―musité.

Fui conducida con el capuchón tapándome parte de la cara, esto parecía un juego de niños, pero a ellas les encantaba. Lo admito, a mí también, me reí bastante durante el trayecto por todos los casi accidentes que tuve y por tener que dictarle a Samuel la combinación de mi casillero para que me guardaran lo cuadernos en el bolso, luego seguimos el camino hasta lo estacionamientos, entre resbalones e indicaciones.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―escuché a Inuyasha.

―Tranquilízate, Caleb, te hemos traído un regalo―respondió Suzanne, sin embargo, las manos de ella y las de Leila siguieron sosteniendo la capucha para evitar rebelar mi rostro.

―No abras el paquete hasta que salgan del estacionamiento, o mejor, hazlo cuando se vuelvan a estacionar o te dará un infarto―advirtió Leila.

―Ustedes dos están locas, sáquenles las manos de encima a mi mujer―bufó, y aunque fue un comentario extremadamente posesivo, rayando casi en lo machista, no pude evitar que mi corazón palpitara tan fuerte de puros nervios.

Entonces sentí un ligero forcejeo por parte de las chicas y un par de comentarios por parte de los chicos. Segundos después podía ver el rostro de Inuyasha con claridad, la capucha había sido retirada y él, además de en shock, tenía las mejillas rojas.

―Sorpresa―musité apenas.

―Diviértanse―susurró Suzanne a mi oído.

―Llévala a casa temprano, Caleb, mañana hay clases―advirtió Steve antes de dar media vuelta, el resto le siguió de cerca, despidiéndose apenas de nosotros con un movimiento de manos.

―Tú… ah―musitó luego de quedarnos solos.

―Subiré al auto―dije sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más.

―De acuerdo―lo escuché responder.

El camino fue silencioso, ni siquiera le pregunté a dónde íbamos, sino que esperé a ver donde estacionaba el auto. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando aparcamos en el puerto.

― ¿El puerto? ―le hice saber mi sorpresa. Inuyasha sonrió y quitó las llaves del contacto.

―Vamos―me instó a bajar del auto.

Caminamos un poco hasta un club de yates, un club de yates…

― ¡¿No piensas arrendar uno, cierto? ―exclamé.

―No y aunque quisiera, estos no se arriendan―señaló divertido. A veces se me olvidaba que trataba con un anciano espiritual―mi padre se dio un gusto hace un par de años, se compró una de esas preciosidades para salir a navegar conmigo los fines de semana.

Le sonreí. La vida tiene una manera muy peculiar para devolverte lo que has entregado, a pesar de todas las desdichas que habían abordado su vida como mitad demonio, el nacer de nuevo en el seno de una familia constituida le habían traído las alegrías que no había podido experimentar con anterioridad.

― ¿Lady Kagome? ―recité incrédula mientras Inuyasha parecía cohibirse una vez más.

―Papá dijo que podía escogerle el nombre―musitó.

―Es un lindo detalle, gracias―respondí.

Él hizo un sonido con la garganta.

―Al principio, mi viejo quería un yate de pesca, pero era demasiado caro, así que prefirió uno que tuviera para vivir una temporada en altamar si es que alguna vez se nos ocurría salir al mar―comentó―anda, sube.

― ¿Tú padre te enseñó a navegar también?

― ¿Te traería aquí si no supiera navegar?

―No lo sé―musité―siempre has sido un hombre precipitado.

―Sí, pero yo no te pondría en peligro―contestó mientras comenzaba a desatar las amarras. Yo subí sin muchos preámbulos y lo observé moverse desde que desató el último cabo hasta subir al segundo piso y hacer marchar la máquina.

― ¿En esta época el lago no debería estar congelado? ―le pregunté mientras el barco subía y bajaba por el oleaje.

―No, todavía no hace el frío suficiente para que se congele―respondió.

― ¿Cuándo se congela entonces? ―pregunté. El sol me dio de lleno a la cara, estaba atardeciendo, la puesta de sol era hermosa a pesar de que el aire frío contra la piel fuera un punto en contra.

Inuyasha detuvo al Lady Kagome entonces, el cual se balanceó suavemente al ritmo del ligero oleaje del lago. El viento que antes me había calado hasta los huesos de pronto se volvió una suave brisa helada, deliciosa. Inuyasha bajó de su puesto de capitán y se encontró conmigo en la cubierta.

―Es hermoso―le dije. Señalando el sol que se había tornado anaranjado y teñía el cielo limpio de un color más suave que el de él.

―Por eso te traje aquí, pensé que te gustaría―musitó a mi espalda.

Su cercanía provocó que se me acelerara el corazón y él lo sabía, casi podía ver esa sonrisa socarrona sobre su rostro.

―Kagome…―musitó.

Me volteé a verlo, mi cara y la de él estaban haciendo competencia a ver quién se ponía más rojo primero.

―He esperado mucho… pero seguiré esperando si no estás lista―aclaró, yo sonreí.

―Está bien―musité avergonzada―también he deseado estar contigo de esa forma.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano.

Supe que la cita había tomado otro cariz, que la situación iba más allá del simple hecho de decir si quiero; y mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el camarote, supe que tampoco haría nada por detener lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cuando él me besó el cuello al tiempo que me tendía sobre la cama, todo pensamiento lúcido se escapó de mí, a excepción de una cosa de la que ambos éramos conscientes: Protección.

_**Domingo 05 de junio, 02:01 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Este es un capítulo bastante adulcorado, en mi opinión, los entimientos de ambos están a flor de piel. Para aquellos que piensen que ellos tomaron un paso muy precipitado, quizás para hacerles entender (aunque también esto se explicará en capítulos posteriores) que el Inuyasha que todos conocemos, ese que temía decir lo que sentía, que rehuía del sentimentalismo... ya no es el mismo, además de haber nacido humano, él ha vivido demasiados años y con el transcurso del tiempo a madurado, mucho tiene que ver esto la espera que se auto impone por nuestra protagonista. Recordemos que Inuyasha en el manga hace una elección, aunque Kikyou haya muerto, estaba claro que aunque esta era importante y su deber estaba por encima de su propia felicidad, si él nunca se hubiera sentido culpable, hubiera elegido a Kagome (sin desmerecer el sentimiento que él le profesaba a la sacerdotisa anterior), por todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo por él y por haber sido la primera persona que derechamente dijo que lo amaba en todas sus facetas. Así que sí, ellos lo hicieron, porque esa espera había sido demasiado larga en el sentido emocional y temporal.<p>

El próximo capítulo se titula: He is mine. El tercer round comienza y tendrá una duración de tres capítulos.

Por último, les dejo un pequeño regalo, un fanart de algunos personajes de esta historia: h t t p : / / m o o n l i g h t k a o r i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L o c u r a - d e - u n a - n o c h e - 1 9 2 9 5 2 3 0 2 ? q = g a l l e r y % 3 A m o o n l i g h t k a o r i % 2 F 7 7 1 6 8 1 6 & q o = 4

Sólo sáquenle los espacios y disfruten de ver la imagen de Caleb/Inuyasha y Kagome ahora con un nuevo corte (por cierto, advierto que recién comenzaba con el tema de los prismacolors)

Agradezco a todos ustedes los reviews que me han dejado, los favoritos y la alertas, y también agradezco a aquellos anónimos que también siguen esta historia sin comentar.

Esperen hasta la próxima actualización, que no creo que sea muy lejana.


	20. He is mine

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son de exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX: He is mine<strong>

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Inuyasha estacionó frente al pórtico de mi casa, mi celular estaba limpio de llamadas, por muy raro que fuera… teniendo en cuenta que mis tíos estaban siempre pendientes de mí, no me importaba, tenía otra cosa en mente.

―Vamos a tener que explicarles todo―musité nerviosa.

― ¿Explicarles todo? ―se burló con esa típica sonrisa suya―no creo que tus tíos necesiten saber demasiados detalles y tampoco creo necesario que sepan de _nuestro_ pasado.

Asentí avergonzada.

―Bueno, entonces… les dirás que soy tu novia ¿no? ―tanteé, Inuyasha mostró sus dientes para aparentar tranquilidad, pero el rubor en sus mejillas y la forma en que apretaba el manubrio lo desenmascaraban―cobarde.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó indignado, entonces apagó las luces y salió del auto. Yo le seguí de inmediato, tragando duro.

Mis tíos iban a matarme por llegar a esta hora sin avisarles.

―Bien, vamos a entrar tranquilos―comenté mientras subía la escalera, en ese momento se me pasó por la cabeza la reacción de mi familia al otro lado del mar―cuando mi madre lo sepa, creo que estará muy contenta.

―Es probable, aunque creo que a tu abuelo no le hará gracia―comentó.

―Mi abuelo jamás haría algo en tu contra―le dije mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta principal.

― ¿Cómo lanzarme _Ofudas_ a la cara? ―se burló.

―Inuyasha…―le advertí. Él se rió.

Dispuesta a abrir la puerta, alcé la llave para sacar la primera cerradura, cuando una silueta nos sacó del mundo maravilloso en el que estábamos. Me puse más blanca de lo que ya era, porque quién abrió la puerta era peor que mis tíos furiosos… era Keiko, furiosa.

― ¿Qué haces llegando a esta hora? ―preguntó, parecía una madre autoritaria allí parada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y esa mueca en su ovalado rostro.

― ¿Nos dejarías pasar? Hace un poco de frío acá afuera.

Keiko alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la imagen de Inuyasha, de Caleb en realidad, luego frunció el ceño y nos dio el pase.

Cuando ambos estuvimos dentro, Keiko cerró la puerta y con la mandíbula tensa se dirigió frente a nosotros.

― ¿No tenías algo importante que hacer hoy? ―preguntó alzando una de sus largas cejas― ¿no fue por eso que nos pediste a Heiji y a mí tomar el metro después de clases?

Miré a Inuyasha, reprochándole el que no hubiera sido sincero con ella, pues nos habría ahorrado bastantes quejas y conversaciones incómodas, él entendió y se disculpó con la mirada, con esa misma expresión de cachorro desvalido que usaba antaño.

―Realmente era algo importante lo que tenía que hacer―contestó después.

― ¿Con mi prima? ―dijo con incredulidad― ¿qué tenían que hacer tan importante que no se dignaron ni siquiera a llamar a casa para avisar?

― ¿Mis tíos están muy enojados? ―pregunté nerviosa. Keiko negó con la cabeza, sin dejar su seriedad.

―Ellos tenían una cita de las suyas, lo dijeron hoy día en la mañana.

―Oh―definitivamente, estaba volando demasiado alto como para darme cuenta de lo que me decían en el desayuno.

― ¿Y bien, me van a decir qué era lo que hacían hasta ahora? ―la miré, la cara de Keiko se desfiguró y yo sabía por qué, mi mejillas y orejas ardían como nunca antes.

Claro, lo que habíamos estado haciendo todo ese tiempo no era algo de lo que se tuviera que enterar medio mundo.

―Tú…―quiso decir.

―Nosotros―dijo Inuyasha como autómata, acto seguido, con la cara hirviendo igual que la mía y para mi sorpresa, entrelazó una de sus manos con la mía. Mi cabeza se encendió como una ampolleta, él jamás había tomado la iniciativa en este tipo de cosas, siempre era yo la que lo tomaba de la mano o lo abrazaba, de hecho, en contadas situaciones él hizo lo contrario. ¿Qué otras cosas iba a descubrir de él?, Inuyasha había cambiado un tanto desde la última vez que lo vi, la forma en que se expresaba y actuaba era, incluso, más madura―Kagome y yo somos novios.

― ¡¿Qué? ―exclamó Keiko en un grito agudo.

― ¡Wow! ―exclamaron. Heiji acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, o tal vez estaba escuchando a escondidas― ¡te has echado novia al fin! ―exclamó sorprendido.

― ¿Realmente es necesaria la cara que pones? ―contestó Inuyasha con ese tono antipático de antes. Mi primo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―Para mí sí, desde que te conozco jamás te había visto con una chica―comentó sin muchos preámbulos― ¿entonces estás con mi prima?, ¿en qué momento pasó?

―Heiji…―susurré, la mano de él se aferró a la mía―desde esta tarde―traté de componerme, Inuyasha también estaba un poco ruborizado por la atención, pero los nervios ya estaban comenzando a disiparse, por lo menos por mi parte.

― ¡El asunto importante! ―movió las cejas de arriba abajo con rapidez. Este niño iba a matarme algún día.

―Sí, el asunto importante―afirmó.

― ¿Y dónde anduvieron toda la tarde? ―preguntó. Se me aceleró el corazón al instante y miré a mi Inuyasha sin saber qué responder. Sabía que terminaría tartamudeando si intentaba abrir mi boca.

―Navegando―contestó―la llevé a navegar el Lago Ontario―Heiji hizo un sonido con la lengua mientras se acercaba.

―No sabía que tenías un lado romántico.

―Niño, todos los hombres tienen uno, por más brutos y oscos que estos sean―aquella frase…

Aquella frase tenía dos sentidos, el literal y el que para mí era la confirmación de que su conducta de antaño había cambiado para bien, me estaba diciendo que sería capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos por mí en público. Yo no pude más que sonreír, mi vida, de pronto había cambiado y tomaba otro color. El mundo gris se estaba transformando.

―A mí nunca me verías babear por una chica―musitó.

―Ya lo veremos―lo retó.

El movimiento de mi prima me sacó de la conversación con mi primo menor. Fui consciente que su postura ya no era la de una mujer de carácter fuerte, en su rostro pude ver reflejada la sorpresa y hasta la incredulidad. No sabía exactamente cómo actuar cuando ella avanzó por el pasillo, Heiji le gritó que se quedara para celebrar nuestros, supuestamente, recién descubiertos sentimientos, esta le lanzó esa mirada tan característica de mujer que lo dejó helado, incluso a Inuyasha lo dejó de piedra.

―Caleb―musité. Él me miró un instante antes de soltar su mano, como pedía.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Heiji mientras pasaba por su lado.

―Cuestiones de mujeres ―escuché que le respondía.

Mi prima había acelerado su paso cuando estuvo fuera de nuestra vista, pues cuando alcancé las escaleras, ella ya estaba en el segundo piso. Salté los escalones de dos en dos, esperando poder alcanzarla antes de que se encerrara en su pieza.

Y sí, lo logré apenas. La puerta chocó contra mi costado, Keiko se quejó y aunque intentó cerrarla y empujarme fuera, no logró que me apartara y finalmente terminé entrando.

― ¡Largo de aquí! ―gritó. Automáticamente, me agaché para evitar que el libro que me había lanzado me golpeara en la cara.

― ¡Cálmate! ―le grité de vuelta, mientras esquivaba un cuaderno esta vez, me acerqué a ella y la aparté del mueble del que cogía los objetos que me aventaba.

― ¡Que te largues! ―gritó― ¡por favor!

Sus lágrimas me salpicaron la cara de repente, aquello me dejó impresionada un solo segundo antes de que la hiciera, obligara mejor dicho, sentarse en su cama.

―Keiko, lo amas―afirmé. Ella negó con la cabeza incontables veces―Keiko, prima, amas a Caleb ¿cierto?

―Cállate―dijo con la voz estrangulada.

―Por favor―le rogué―no quería hacerte daño.

― ¡Tú siempre me haces daño! ―la ira de sus palabras me caló hondo.

―Keiko, yo no…

― ¡Detesto la compasión, detesto tú compasión! ―exclamó, ella deshizo mi agarre y se alejó hacia un lado en la cama. Yo no quise seguirla.

―Prima―la llamé.

―Desde que éramos niñas, siempre obtenías lo que querías sin esfuerzo ―arrugué las sábanas de la cama cuando tomé un pedazo entre mis puños―aún ahora es lo mismo.

_**Lunes 06 de junio, 19:42 hrs.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Bien, un regalo especial. El inicio del tercer round, gracias por los comentarios acerca del fic y el dibujo que hice. Además, espero poder cumplir sus espectativas con el final de la historia (que todavía no escribo), pero no creo que el fic se alargue por otros veinte capítulos más. Creo.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo se titula: Jealousy. Adelanto que será un capítulo en que sabremos las motivaciones de Keiko y la verdad tras su actitud arisca.


	21. Jealousy

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para realizar esta frikada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI: Jealousy <strong>

Esperé un momento antes de preguntarle cuál era el motivo de toda esa rabia. No sabía si tener resentimiento con ella por lo que decía era mi culpa.

No sé qué hacer.

―Mis padres hablaban siempre maravillas de ti―musitó de pronto, continuando con su monologo anterior―tía Naomi les contaba de lo activa que eras, una alumna ejemplar dentro de tu clase y de lo sociable y cariñosa que eras. Mis padres, cada vez que íbamos a Japón, regresaban encantados con tu imagen.

―Yo era una niña como cualquier otra―le dije.

―No, no lo eras―masculló―eras mi peor pesadilla―el aire le faltaba por toda la rabia acumulada durante años. ¿Jamás se había desahogado? ―mis padres querían que fuera como tú, un prodigio en todo lo que se te ocurría hacer. Tenías buenas calificaciones, ellos también deseaban que yo las tuviera…

―Keiko, mis tíos… ¿ellos no te dejaban salir a jugar?

― ¡Claro que no! ―bramó―Caleb y yo nos hicimos amigos un día en que mamá lo trajo con nosotros del jardín de infantes.

Quise gritar.

―El resto del tiempo me la pasaba en casa, haciendo trabajos, cuidando las calificaciones…―susurró―cuando comenzaste a interesarte por los deportes, ellos también decidieron que era tiempo de que yo hiciera alguno, pero ningún deporte me venía, yo no nací con la vena de los deportistas, supongo. Ellos se decepcionaron bastante. El día en que me quemaste el cabello… me diste una razón para odiarte de verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos me compararan contigo, que quisieran que fuera como tú? Una niña hiperactiva y escandalosa, una niña a la que todo le entregaban en bandeja de plata.

―Yo no era perfecta, Keiko, tuve mis traspiés―le dije entonces―es cierto que tenía facilidades para muchas cosas, pero la vida para mí no fue fácil, el dedicarme a estudiar era una manera de despejar mi cabeza de esos problemas, es todo.

― ¡Pues esa no era la visión que tenían mis padres de ti! ―exclamó furiosa―cuando se dieron cuenta que me habían criado como un robot, procuraron no cometer el mismo error con Heiji. Pero para mí… para mí el mal estaba hecho, ya había crecido a tú sombra.

― ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ―reclamé, aunque no podía verla a la cara―la forma en que te criaron mis tíos no es culpa mía, yo era tan niña como tú. No puedes simplemente apuntarme por la clase de educación que te dieron.

― ¡Claro que puedo!

― ¡No, no puedes! ―grité―yo no soy culpable por el camino que eligieron tus padres―reiteré.

― ¿Y qué me dices de Caleb? ―pronunció con el mismo tono mordaz― ¿no lo buscaste sólo porque era mi mejor amigo? ―yo la miré, por primera vez, la vi horrorizada por su palabras, ¿qué clase de persona me creía? ― ¿o tal vez lo buscaste porque te diste cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por él?

―Estás diciendo tonterías―musité incrédula―amo a Caleb por quién es, no porque sea tu amigo. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera _arrebatártelo_.

― ¿A no? ―se mofó.

― ¡Claro que no!

―No mientas, siempre has sido así―yo negué con la cabeza.

―Keiko, esa rabia que me tienes es ridícula.

― ¡No es cierto!

―Claro que lo es―dije―escúchate, me culpas por cosas de las que ni siquiera estaba al tanto, me culpas por la forma en que viviste cuando yo era tan niña como tú, y ahora me culpas de quitarte a Caleb cuando ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza alejarte de tu amigo.

Keiko se mordió el labio, pero no contestó.

―Caleb y tú seguirán siendo amigos―le dije―pero tienes que conversar con él.

―No―sentenció―no hablaré con él para que me restregué en la cara lo bien que se la pasa contigo.

―Por favor, Keiko―dije frustrada.

―No soy estúpida―respondió ―tal vez acostarte con él fue suficiente, pero...

Furiosa, me levanté de la cama.

― ¿Ves? ―dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia― ¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que su _asunto importante_ tiene por nombre _sexo_? ―suspiré, con ella no se podía hablar―tal vez cuando él vea que no sirves para mucho te deje a un lado, Kagome, eres una muchachita insoportable. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ningún hombre podría estar contigo por más de un mes.

―Retráctate.

Jadeé al escucharlo. Caleb estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y la boca tensa, tal cual lo hacía cuando sentía una furia asesina por alguien al que no deseaba hacer daño.

―Inuyasha…―se escapó de mi boca, él me miró y extendió su mano hacia mí. No tardé mucho en aceptar su invitación. Cuando él me tuvo entre sus brazos, bien lejos del cuerpo de mi prima, besó mi frente y luego volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ella.

― ¿Heiji? ―susurré.

―Le dije que se quedara abajo―me susurró de vuelta.

―Llévatela―pronunció Keiko tras de mí, su voz sonaba quebrada de nuevo. No quise mirarla.

―Tienes que dejar de culparla por todo lo que te pasa―respondió con una voz seria―tus padres cometieron un error, lo sabemos, pero tú misma te estás condenando por la forma en que actúas. Esa amargura y ese resentimiento no te llevarán a ninguna parte.

― ¡Así de fácil lo dices! ―apreté los dientes― ¡como si no supieras!

― ¡Claro que lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo a la cara! ―bramó―Keiko, lo que hay entre Kagome y yo no es sólo un revolcón como quieres categorizar.

―No―rogué en voz baja. Me alejé un poco para mirarlo a la cara―es peligroso―susurré.

―Está bien―contestó, yo volví a negar.

―Son demasiadas las personas que lo saben―susurré, él arqueó una ceja―mis amigos… el día en que te mostraste ante mí.

Él asintió quedamente y me apretó más contra él, la mano que tenía en mi cintura acarició mi espalda. ¿Realmente no estaba molesto?

―Kagome es mi compañera―jadeé, pero él no hizo ningún ademán por ello.

―Está claro, es tu novia ¿no? ―Keiko habló en voz baja, pero el tono de resentimiento seguía ahí.

―No, Keiko, es más que eso―aclaró. Yo lo miré sin comprender a qué se refería―Kagome es mi compañera, mi mujer… ella y yo, ante la ley de los demonios, somos marido y mujer.

― ¡¿Qué? ―grité en voz baja― ¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes? ―musité.

―Te lo iba a decir mañana―me dijo de vuelta.

― ¿Qué, hicieron un pacto con el demonio? ―se mofó―deja de decir estupideces y salgan de mi habitación.

―Hablo enserio―siguió él―en toda mi vida, siempre estuve avergonzado de lo que era, me consideraba un ser sucio, incapaz de recibir compasión o amar.

Sentí su músculos tensarse, sabía del dolor por el que había atravesado, tanto como sabía que lo que estaba diciéndole a mi prima era difícil para él admitir.

Entonces me volteé, armándome del mismo valor que a él mismo lo impulsaba para hacer frente a esa época oscura. Miré a mi prima, que seguía sobre la cama, pero ya no mostraba esa expresión altanera y llena de ira.

―Kagome me enseñó a llorar, a tener compasión incluso por los que me apuntaban y despreciaban―sentí su mano, antes en mi espalda, acariciar mi vientre, una sensación de regocijo me abordó por ello―amo a tu prima por lo que me enseñó y por lo que es. Ella me dio una razón para vivir, después de todo―declaró―quinientos años es demasiado tiempo de espera y no pienso desperdiciar un minuto más.

―Caleb, estás diciendo tonterías.

―No, no lo está―comenté entonces. Keiko me miró, incrédula.

― ¿Le implantaste esas ideas estúpidas? ―me acusó―conozco a Caleb, prácticamente desde que ambos llevábamos pañales, él no es ningún demonio ni mucho menos un ente espiritual que atraviesa el tiempo. Es humano.

―Sí. Caleb es humano―acordé―pero su esencia sigue siendo la de un mitad demonio.

― ¡Por favor! ―exclamó golpeando el colchón con un puño.

―Inuyasha―suspiré sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces una pequeña molestia sobre mi vientre llamó mi atención, bajé la vista para notar que las uñas de mi compañero se habían convertido en garras. Keiko gritó en ese momento, pero yo no me alarmé, sólo subí la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos dorados que tanto adoraba.

Caleb había tomado una forma casi idéntica a la del mitad demonio que recordaba. Sus garras, los colmillos que sobresalían ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios, esos ojos dorados, el cabello tan brillante y platinado, y esos triángulos que conformaban sus orejas y que yo tenía la manía de frotar cada vez que podía. La única distinción entre su yo pasado y el de ahora, era el largo del cabello. Lo tenía tan corto como en su forma humana.

― ¿Crees ahora?

_**Lunes 06 de junio, 22: 28 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Bien, el segundo capítulo del tercer round. Este capítulo fue inspirado en una ex compañera de salón, cuando yo era muy niña. El pasado de Keiko es basado en parte de la infancia de ella, esta compañera, con la que llegué a ser cercana, tenía unos padres tan opresivos con respecto a su perfección que no la dejaron disfrutar su infancia como se manda, creo que la peor experiencia de la que pude ser testigo fue cuando se puso a llorar por no haber obtenido una calificación perfecta en una de las pruebas, pero aún así, era una nota alta para una prueba complicada. Keiko en este caso recibe esta opresión, pero la única diferencia entre mi compañera y este personaje, fue el hecho de que Keiko culpaba a Kagome y su imagen idealizada de todo su sufrimiento. Aquello, por supuesto, tiene sus consecuencias, y es posible que mañana lo sepan.<p>

Siguiente capítulo: That pain.

PD: Effy, perdona por no responderte, ahora lo hago. Inuyasha nació humano, sí, pero su alma es la misma que la de su yo pasado debido que el feto del cual se posesionó no tenía alma alguna. Es por eso que él sigue teniendo su esencia demoniaca. Posteriormente explicaré más sobre esto.


	22. That pain

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXII: That pain<strong>

Por enésima vez toqué la puerta de la habitación de Keiko, no recibí respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

Desde el momento en que Inuyasha mostró ante ella su esencia demoniaca, Keiko no respondió nunca más, por más que intentamos hacerla reaccionar, parecía estar en otro mundo y no tuvimos de otra que salir de su cuarto para dejarla descansar.

Inuyasha se fue minutos después, porque era demasiado tarde y sus padres lo matarían a preguntas. Estuve de acuerdo, pero aquello no me quitó la amargura. Así que tan pronto estuve segura de que Heiji dormía en su cuarto y mis tíos, que llegaron alrededor de las doce de las noche, estuvieron durmiendo también, bajé de la buhardilla con mi cuaderno preciado en manos y comencé a tocar la puerta en vano.

―Prima, quizás…―susurré para que en la habitación de al lado no se escuchara nada―este es mi mayor tesoro―dije. Otra vez, el silencio fue la respuesta.

Dejé mi cuaderno sobre el piso y me alejé.

Hice ruidos sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera que daba a mi habitación y luego me quedé ahí, a esperar.

Asomándome sólo un poco, pude ver a mi prima en la penumbra del pasillo, su silueta apenas se dibujaba, pero estaba claro que era ella. Un minuto después, se hincaba en el suelo para recoger mi cuaderno y lo hojeaba apenas por encima. Quizás cuando leyera mi última anotación, lograría entenderme.

Keiko entró a su cuarto después.

El trayecto al instituto ese viernes por la mañana fue horrible, Heiji intentó hacer que la atmósfera entre nosotros se distendiera, pero ninguno de sus intentos logró algo productivo. Inuyasha siguió en silencio, de vez en cuando viendo por el espejo retrovisor, los ojos de él demostraban remordimiento y debo admitir que aquello me provocó un miedo atroz. Después de todo, habían pasado dieciocho años para él en el que no estuve a su lado, ambos en un estado físico, yo había crecido en Japón, él en Canadá, yo había comenzado mi aventura a los quince, antes de ello su sólo nombre me resbalaba, ¿qué me hacía pensar que aún a pesar de todo el tiempo que esperó por mí, no hubiera desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso por mi prima, con la que había compartido toda su vida humana?

Me dolía pensarlo. Había esperado por tenerlo tanto tiempo, aunque aquél tiempo fuera menor al de él. Si me quitaba la oportunidad de amarlo libremente, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿volvería a ese estado de depresión que casi me consume hace tres años?, ¿podría afrontar esa realidad de nuevo, con él cerca?

Mis pensamientos tormentosos no me han abandonado desde entonces, aunque guardé mis distancias con él y mi prima durante todo lo que llevamos de día. Leila y Suzanne han tratado de sonsacarme los detalles de la cita, algo tan acostumbrado entre las chicas… a veces me recuerdan a mis amigas en Japón, a las que debería escribir contándoles sobre mi "nuevo" novio. Creo que también tienen un detector de mentiras, no importa si digo sí o no, con un solo gesto me sacan el rollo como si fuera un libro abierto, por lo menos ya han descubierto que él y yo hicimos el amor.

Sorprendentemente, que mi grupo de amigos se enterara de mi actividad sexual no me avergonzó como el día anterior.

Vi a Keiko tres veces en los pasillos, en las tres ocasiones, ella también me había devuelto la mirada, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, sus ojos se habían vuelto una corriente turbulenta. Inuyasha seguía a su lado… guardando una distancia casi mínima, tal vez le estaba diciendo que seguiría siendo su amigo o tal vez buscaba su aceptación, pero ella tampoco le dirigía una palabra.

Me rompía por dentro verlo así, tan pendiente de ella. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de rabia al verlo tan atento a ella, porque me recuerda a sus propios ademanes conmigo. No podía…

― ¿Kagome? ―una mano pequeña se posó sobre mis hombros, era la mano cubierta de pecas de Alessa.

―Hola―musité y volví a centrarme en dejar las cosas en mi casillero, para la siguiente clase.

―Te ves mal―afirmó con cuidado.

―No dormí bien anoche, es todo―respondí, forzándole una sonrisa. Había olvidado lo bajita que era ella.

― ¿Algo malo ha pasado con Keiko? ―musitó igual de preocupada.

―Alessa, yo no sé, realmente… es complicado.

―Ella es mi amiga―contestó―la quiero, sin importar lo que los demás piensen de ella.

Oh, esa frase me recordaba tanto a mí.

―Lo sé―suspiré―ahora sé por qué es tan cruel con el resto, pero…―Alessa seguía ahí, sosteniendo mi hombro―no puedo justificar su odio contra el resto, ni contra mí. No es culpa del mundo el error de unos pocos.

―He intentado decirle lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo―dijo con el rostro apesadumbrado―pero, ¿por qué ahora ellos no hablan?

Llegó el punto que me dolía tocar. No sabía cómo había pasado del gozo al abismo, pero ahí estaba.

―Por mí―dije en un hilillo de voz que ella entendió.

―Oh―respondió―Caleb y tú.

―Sí―asentí―Caleb es mi novio. Se lo dijimos anoche, a ella no le sentó muy bien.

―Ella piensa…

―Exactamente lo que estás pensando tú―respondí―cree que salgo con él para hacerla sufrir.

― ¡Pero es ridículo! ―exclamó ella, entonces su mano cayó de mi hombro y negó con la cabeza.

―Intenta que lo entienda ella―musité―creo que Caleb se siente culpable, tal vez sería bueno que él y yo nos apartáramos un poco para que Keiko se calme.

― ¡No! ―gritó ella, atrayendo la atención de algunos. Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y le puse el seguro― ¡métanse en sus asuntos! ―gritó al resto que seguía mirándonos.

―Cálmate, Alessa.

―No―repitió, esta vez en voz baja―Caleb nunca ha tenido una novia, aunque muchas veces me habló de su ideal de mujer, y de las muchas que yo vi que tenían esa características que a él tanto le encantaban… él nunca las miró, nunca hizo un solo intento por acercárseles.

Tragué duro. ¿Tanta era su devoción que ni siquiera intentó ligar?, ¿de verdad nunca lo intentó?

―Cuando llegaste, el verlo tan protector contigo, al ver que te tenía tanta confianza sin conocerte―pero él me conocía, más que nadie en el mundo, sólo que ella no lo sabía―y la forma en que se puso de rígido cuando supo que saldrías con Steve… Kagome, nunca había visto a Caleb así. Luego de la pelea con Keiko, supe que era debido a ti, lo deduje de inmediato…

― ¿Él estaba celoso? ―pronuncié al acto. Esa era la razón por la que se mostró ante mí tan intempestivamente.

Inuyasha buscó la ocasión, porque no me soportaba cerca de otro, como le pasaba cuando Kouga estaba cerca de mí. Ese tonto…

―Keiko tiene que darse cuenta que Caleb tiene todo el derecho a salir con quien quiera.

―Alessa―musité―conozco el dolor de mi prima, no es algo fácil de afrontar, menos cuando piensas que es una situación buscada―ella me miró sin comprender, pero no me importó, yo sabía a lo que me refería―Keiko lo ama también.

―No―volvió a decir e hizo énfasis moviendo su cabeza―Kagome, Keiko lo quiere, pero no lo ama. Ella siempre me dijo que no sabría qué hacer si su mejor amigo se fuera con otra… su actitud hacia ambos, es sólo un capricho.

―-No puedes decir eso―contesté.

―Sí puedo―afirmó― ¿quién ha compartido casi toda su vida con ella, tú que vivías en Japón o yo que he estado a su lado desde primaria? ―callé―la conozco y sé que su actitud es por ello, porque se siente desplazada.

―Alessa, no quiero que hagas nada―advertí cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apartó. Siempre había creído que ella era una muchacha demasiado inocente en su actuar y entender como para demostrarme este lado. Su madurez estaba bastante escondida. De hecho… me sentía pequeña a su lado.

―Keiko se auto denomina madura con el fin de sentirse así―declaró―pero ella es todo lo contrario, su infancia fue un infierno comparada con la mía, ahora ella se aferra como un bebé a todo lo que quiere y se encapricha con ello, como no pudo hacerlo antes.

Asentí.

―Eso tiene que parar―musitó―porque cuando nos graduemos… cada uno seguirá su propio camino y no quiero pensar hasta qué punto caerá por ello.

No pude decirle nada a cambio y Alessa se alejó por el pasillo.

Apenas pude respirar cuando abrí mi casillero de nuevo. A mis amigos casi les causo un infarto por lo blanca que estaba, pero no les presté atención a nada más que no fuera aquél cuaderno que reposaba dentro, junto a otros tantos. Lo tomé con un cuidado ceremonial y delineé su portada como si fuera una figurita de cristal.

Alguno de mis amigos, no sé cual, me nombró. No lo tomé en cuenta y abrí el cuadernito.

A mitad de la historia. Mí historia. Unos puntos apenas detectables habían corrido un poco la tinta de mis palabras, pero no le habían quitado su significado. A medida que hojeaba más, encontré más puntos, donde habían caído lágrimas. Pasé por las líneas en que se relataba la muerte de Kikyou, donde yo misma había llorado al recordar la impotencia de no poder haberla salvado, también me detuve en los párrafos que relataban ese miedo que tuve cuando quedé encerrada dentro de la joya y lo cerca que estuve de sucumbir a esa oscuridad…

Luego, las gotas siguieron allí, en las palabras que mostraban lo horrible que fueron esos años de separación, lo aturdida que estuve y lo difícil que fue para mí intentar mezclarme entre los demás como una chica común, hasta llegar a los días en que demostraba mi rabia por la actitud de ella, del miedo y la angustia que sentía por la presencia demoniaca. La rabia que sentí cuando Caleb me dijo quién era y el regocijo cuando él y yo hicimos el amor, hasta el último párrafo que había escrito yo…

En japonés:

"_Quería empezar de cero aquí, me sentía frustrada y atrapada en ese mundo y sabía que si seguía mirando aquellos lugares tan significativos, terminaría por volverme loca. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que él estuviera aquí, pensé que ese mundo especial empezaba y terminaba entre el pozo y el árbol sagrado. Me equivoqué. Fui ingenua al pensar que no habría una posibilidad de volver a encontrarlo, pero él vive y esperó por mí, ¿cómo podría intentar no ser feliz? _

_Nunca quise hacerte daño, eres mi prima y te quiero bien."_

La plana en la que se encontraba, tenía gotas más grandes que las anteriores y todavía se encontraba fresca. Al tocarla me di cuenta de que había surcos que correspondían a la plana que le seguía.

Escrito en japonés también:

_"Lo siento tanto."_

Comencé a llorar.

_**Jueves 09 de junio, 19: 26 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>El final del tercer round, he aquí una nueva faceta de Alessa y un poco más en profundidad sobre el carácter de Keiko. No hay mucho que decir, ahora habrá un cambio en la relación de las primas.<p>

Por cierto, ya he decidido cuántos capítulos serán, la historia contará de treinta y seis capítulos más un epílogo. Y llevo escrito veinte y cuatro, y en proceso de escritura del número veinte y cinco.

PD: puede que esta semana tarde un poco en actualizar, porque viajaré a mi casa para ver a mi familia (a la que no le veo la cara por un mes, oh pobre de mí, tu tu tu... )

PDD: Un regalo más: h t t p : / / m o o n l i g h t k a o r i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / B e y o n d - o f - T i m e s - K a g o m e - 2 1 3 1 3 2 1 5 6


	23. Tell me

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer este fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIII: Tell me<strong>

Inuyasha me abrazó con tanta fuerza que se me escapó todo el aire de los pulmones.

― ¿Qué? ―le dije.

―Ven conmigo―me dijo en la oreja―tenemos que hablar.

Él respiró fuerte contra mi cuello, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que me abrazó con esa necesidad de consuelo.

―Bien―dije yo, rodeándolo con mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí de la misma forma que él hacia conmigo.

―Caleb―habló Steve detrás de mí.

Apenas nos separamos un poco para poder verlo.

―Pueden ir tranquilos―dijo―yo llevaré a Keiko y a su hermano a casa.

―Gracias―asintió hacia él, el tono grave conque dijo aquello me estremeció.

Mis amigos y los de mi prima, la cual se encontraba bastante apartada junto a Heiji, nos miraban de la misma forma, extrañados, hasta asustados en algunos casos. Yo también tenía miedo… ¿qué tal si su maldito remordimiento y su estúpido complejo de mártir lo hacían tomar la decisión de alejarse de mí?

Inuyasha condujo hasta el Parque Riverdale, el cual tenía un lugar privilegiado junto al Río Don. Respiré hondo cuando él salió del auto, mi pulso se aceleró como nunca antes, no precisamente por estar en un estado casi de locura edulcorada por culpa de él, sino todo lo contrario.

En silencio, Inuyasha me guió lejos de la ruta de los ciclistas y corredores, lejos también de las canchas de deportes. Nos dirigimos hacia esos grandes árboles.

La nostalgia me invadió cuando nos perdimos entre ellos, un chispazo de nuestros viajes vino hasta a mí, las innumerables travesías, las noches de acampada, Inuyasha durmiendo en alguna rama alta y yo abajo, cerca de la fogata y el resto de nuestros amigos. Shippou acurrucándose contra mi pecho. Repentinamente, quise llorar. Deseaba tanto volver a verlos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó.

―Debería preguntarte eso a ti―musité. Inuyasha buscó un árbol con la mirada, luego de dar su aprobación con un asentimiento, me ofreció su mano.

Aunque titubeé, la tomé.

El saltó, de pronto, estábamos en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa y alta para no ser incómoda, pero sí para dar vértigo.

―Olí tus lágrimas―me susurró al oído mientras me acomodaba conmigo en su regazo.

―Estaba recordando nuestros viajes―respondí. Él emitió un sonido que no pude reconocer.

―A veces también extraño esos días―dijo al fin. Yo asentí.

Silencio. Así permanecimos minutos incontables. Su corazón latía nervioso, podía sentirlo contra su pecho, tan fuerte que mi espalda sentía un pequeño golpe.

―Inuyasha―susurré después de pasar demasiado tiempo mirando al frente y de morderme con fuerza el labio inferior― ¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirme?

Sentí sus músculos tensarse, aquello me provocó un puntazo en el corazón.

―Kagome, yo…―dijo en un jadeo.

Por más tonto que sonara en estos momentos, su reacción, me recordó al Inuyasha que en momentos de extrema tensión no sabía qué decir.

―Suéltalo―dije.

_Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte. _

―Tu prima y yo…

¡Oh, por Dios!

Negué con la cabeza y sin siquiera quererlo, dejé escapar un sollozo.

― ¡Oi! ―gritó él cuando notó mi brusco cambio― ¿Kagome? ―tartamudeó.

Yo negué de nuevo. El miedo me había ganado.

¡No quería perderlo de nuevo!, ¡al demonio con mi fortaleza y mi actitud, no podía escuchar que él me alejara de nuevo de su lado!

―Quiero ir a casa―hipé.

Inuyasha me abrazó con más fuerza y colocó su cabeza contra mi hombro, no podía mirarlo, traté de aguantar, pero no podía…

―No llores―dijo él con la voz quebrada. No sabía si era porque estaba hablando demasiado grave o porque sentía lástima―Kagome, no llores.

Yo volví negar. Me mordí el labio nuevamente.

―Por favor, por favor―rogó. De repente, el aire frío chocó contra el hueco de mi cuello y hombro. Fui consciente de que Inuyasha había hecho a un lado mi chaqueta y chaleco―no me gusta verte llorar―sus brazos me asieron más en su contra.

Un lametón hizo que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa.

―No voy a dejarte.

Volví a jadear.

― ¿No lo estás haciendo por lástima? ―musité apenas.

―No has cambiado nada―gruñó―siempre has sido una tonta.

Increíblemente, no me enojé. En este caso tenía razón.

― ¿Entonces por qué? ―traté de calmar mi respiración― ¿por qué me dejaste pensar lo peor?, ¡te has quedado callado!

―Sí, lo sé―contestó―fue mi error, yo… pude percibir tu miedo. Por eso te traje aquí.

― ¿Aquí? ―musité.

―Un lugar para los dos―asintió y besó el lugar que antes había lamido.

―Todo el día estuviste cerca de Keiko…―comencé―tan pendiente de ella que temí que… tal vez poseyeras algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso.

El gruñó.

―Te he esperado por quinientos años―dijo en un gruñido― ¿no es suficiente?

―Inuyasha, la gente cambia―susurré―después de Kikyou, no pensaste en ninguna mujer…

―Hasta ti―afirmó.

― ¿Entonces por qué no podría imaginar por un instante que ustedes…?

―Kagome―amenazó―enserio, Keiko es alguien especial para mí, es la persona que me conectó a ti, fue mi amiga…

_¿Y yo no lo fui?_, quise decirle.

―Pero tú eres especial, mucho más que cualquier mujer en mi vida―mi corazón palpitó fuerte―lo que le dije a Keiko anoche iba enserio. No habrá mujer que se te compare jamás, ¿quién más podría amar a un híbrido?, ¿quién más podría darse el tiempo para entenderme hasta en la peor situación?, ¿quién más me retaría cuando actuó como un idiota?

Dibujé una ligera sonrisa, mis mejillas molestaban por las lágrimas que había derramado.

―Eres mi mujer, mi esposa, así que… ¿a qué le temes?

Dejé escapar una risa irónica.

―Por más tonto que suene… tenía miedo de volver a perderte. No quería sentir ese dolor de nuevo.

―Tonta…―dijo con ese tono burlón― ¿sabes? Has estado llorando demasiado hoy día. Mañana, tus ojos parecerán los de un sapo.

Mis uñas se hundieron en la piel de su mano de inmediato.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Me tambaleé un poco al sentir los pies sobre tierra firme. Inuyasha se rió en mi oído por mi falta de equilibrio, pero una nueva duda me asaltó en ese instante, una que había mantenido en segundo plano, después de todo ese melodrama mental que me había armado.

― ¿Cómo es que te transformaste el otro día? ―me giré para verlo. Inuyasha pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego sonrió.

― ¿Curiosa?

― ¡Por supuesto! ―exclamé― ¿cómo podría pasar por alto un detalle tan importante si naciste humano?

Inuyasha asintió una vez más y se cruzó de brazos. Su aspecto era el de alguien que se siente superior.

―Bueno, es porque esencialmente sigo siendo un mitad demonio―afirmó.

―Inuyasha, vas a tener que explicarme con peras y manzanas―bufé―yo no conozco ni la mitad de las leyes demoniacas.

― ¡Keh! ―exclamó―es lo contrario a lo que hacen los demonios e híbridos de este tiempo. Según las leyes que el estúpido de mi hermano y su séquito de imbéciles burócratas internacionales crearon, nosotros no podemos mostrar nuestra verdadera naturaleza ante los humanos, ni siquiera los que han nacido de la unión de ambas razas.

Asentí para que él estuviera al tanto de que lo seguía palabra por palabra.

―Principalmente porque es un riesgo que los humanos comunes y corrientes, aquellos que no están ligados a un demonio sentimentalmente, nos vean como una amenaza y utilicen sus armas en nuestra contra.

―Pero, ustedes siguen siendo increíblemente poderosos.

―Sí, es cierto―contestó―pero seguimos siendo menos en número.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí―suspiró―el ser humano se expandió descomunalmente y la mayoría de los demonios rehuían de mezclar su sangre con ellos, por los que se centraban en proliferar entre sus propias especies.

―Oh―suspiré―demasiada mezcla genética, empezaron a enfermar por su incipiente necesidad de mantener pura su sangre―Inuyasha asintió ante mi afirmación.

―Si ellos no se hubieran mezclado con los humanos, muchas razas hubieran desaparecido―yo asentí nuevamente.

―Pero el problema de los mitad demonios…―dije― ¿acaso no era peligroso?, quiero decir, a ti… tu sangre demoniaca fue difícil de controlar.

―Sí, pero también tiene mucho que ver con el tipo de ascendencia demoniaca que tengas―dudé un segundo y él lo notó―mira, mi sangre era difícil de controlar porque los demonios perros y sus derivados son seres con mucha fuerza sobrenatural y, bueno, ya sabes cómo son los perros―reí un poco―hay tipos de demonios que son más compatibles con los humanos que otros, por lo que los híbridos que nacen de esas uniones pueden ser inofensivos, normales, peligrosos… incluso inviables.

― ¿Inviables?

―Algunas mezclas no son compatibles, para muchos de esos tipos de demonios y sus parejas humanas, eternamente será una espina en sus pechos, los niños que nacen de sus uniones no logran sobrevivir mucho tiempo, inclusive, algunos no llegan a sobrevivir una hora por la naturaleza, por ejemplo… híbridos acuáticos no encontrarás jamás.

― ¿No pueden respirar en tierra?

―El agua los alivia un tiempo―dijo él con un suspiro―pero su parte humana los hace menos resistentes a pasar mucho tiempo en ella, además, al estar en tierra es como si se ahogaran permanentemente―la sola imagen me descompuso.

―Dime una cosa―dije, tratando de componerme nuevamente― ¿qué sucede con todos esos híbridos viables? ―pregunté entonces― ¿ellos pueden… procrear?

Inuyasha sonrió.

― ¿Sabes sobre la fecundación asistida? ―yo asentí―bien, hasta hace unas décadas atrás, para un híbrido el dar a luz un hijo era impensable, principalmente por la mezcla de razas, como la inseminación artificial no era muy efectiva, la Comunidad Internacional Demoniaca decidió invertir en un fisiólogo y su compañero en su cruzada por ir en contra de la infertilidad.

―Robert Edwards―jadeé― ¡no puedo creerlo! ―él rió.

―Créelo―dijo con una sonrisa―cuando el experimento tuvo éxito, los híbridos por todo el mundo y sus parejas lograron lo que antes era una locura.

―Nacieron con éxito―musité.

―Con un éxito rotundo, el porcentaje de nacidos vivos pasaba incluso por encima de la media humana.

― ¿Y estos hijos podían también?

―Sí, la carga genética es más humana que demoniaca o viceversa, por eso su capacidad de procrear es mayor―asintió―aunque eso no quiere decir que no necesiten ayuda para lograrlo.

―Sólo una duda―dije― ¿cómo es posible que sepas todo esto si estabas…?

―Era un fantasma, que estuviera ligado al templo, no significa que no estuviera al tanto de lo que hacía Sesshoumaru y su gente.

Reí.

―Pero, volviendo al tema, el mundo y la mentalidad de los humanos ha cambiado demasiado, para ellos o para la gran mayoría, los demonios son sólo un invento. Además, cuando esto comenzó a ocurrir, los demonios se apartaron de los humanos, dejaron de cazarlos para intentar concentrarse en mantener sus especie vigente―una vez más, moví la cabeza de arriba abajo―cuando vieron que era irremediable, sólo algunos se atrevieron a acercarse a las ciudades. Poco tiempo después, se creó la Comunidad para mantener el secreto a salvo y una de sus leyes era usar su energía sobrenatural para crear una pantalla, una influencia que los hace ver como humanos. Lo mío es al revés, yo uso la pantalla para mostrar lo que fui o lo que soy en esencia.

―Sabes, es increíble―comenté luego―quiero decir… pensarlo es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo lógico―dije―quizás por eso jamás me di cuenta de que en el instituto habían demonios.

Inuyasha asintió quedamente.

―Eso es parte del encanto.

―También me sorprende la forma en que te expresas―musité―se nota lo mucho que has cambiado. Es sorprendente.

El se sonrojó y con un ligero bufido me dijo:

―No podías creer que me quedaría como un analfabeto por toda la eternidad ¿no?

Me eché a reír en su cara.

―Oye, Inuyasha―dije después de parar de reír― ¿me enseñarás a ver a través del _encanto_?

_**Domingo 12 de junio, 00: 10 hrs. **_

* * *

><p>Capítulo especial, tenemos un poco más de información sobre la actividad demoniaca en nuestra era, ¿qué opinan?, ¿algo tomado de los pelos o una posibilidad?<p>

Por otra parte, la inseguridad que provocó el round tres se fue por el caño al fin. Todavía no me creo que queden unos trece capis para el final definitivo. Recordando que será treinta y seis más un epilogo.

Por otra parte, visiten mi galería en DA para que vean los retratos de los personajes de BoF, hasta ahora, Kagome, Keiko y Alessa pueden verse, prontamente subiré el retrato de Suzanne y puede que el de Leila.

El próximo capítulo se titula: Happy Birthday y el capítulo será bastante especial, lo adelanto.


	24. Happy Birthday

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIV: Happy Birthday<strong>

Apenas pude reaccionar cuando abrí el tercer regalo.

― ¿Te gusta? ―se burló Suzanne.

―Estás loca―musité.

Claro que lo estaba, ¿cómo era posible que me regalaran un babydoll, con el frío que hacía más encima?

― ¿Loca? ―dijo ella―cuando estés en una situación amorosa nivel cien, me lo agradecerás.

Blake se echó a reír sin ningún tipo de contemplación, mucho menos tuvo la decencia de cerrar la boca, sino que soltó un par de comentarios doble sentido con respecto al tipo de actividad sexual que Inuyasha y yo llevábamos.

―Cierra tu boca, si no quieres que te dé un puñetazo y te vuele los dientes―amenazó mi novio.

Desde nuestra conversación hace una semana, todo iba viento en popa, en todo sentido, me encontraba más tranquila. Keiko y yo no nos volvimos las mejores amigas, y estoy segura que jamás ocurrirá, pero ciertamente llevábamos una mejor relación ahora. Todo esto gracias a la intervención de Alessa, a la que debía agradecerle por millonésima vez el que me quitara ese peso de encima. Además, ella e Inuyasha volvían a hablar. Esto se suma al hecho de que entre el grupo de mi prima y el mío ahora había más interacción, creo que eso es en parte culpa de nosotros que tendíamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y, por consecuencia, arrastrábamos a nuestros amigos a la ecuación.

―No tienes por qué ponerte así―Blake se hizo pequeño a su lado y buscó refugio cerca de Keiko y Steve.

―Si yo bromeara con tu vida sexual y con cuántas te has metido por apuestas… y cuántas te han dejado plantadas…―gruñó él.

―Creo que no eres un Don Juan después de todo―se burló Alessa, luego de una risa generalizada cuando hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia abajo.

Sonreí.

Suerte la mía que estuviera celebrando mi decimoctavo cumpleaños en la casa de Blake, pues a la hora de que mis tíos se enteraran que mi novio y yo hemos tenido relaciones… creo que tío Hajime lo mataría.

―Abre el siguiente―Steve me lanzó un obsequio pequeño, que atrapé en el aire.

― ¿Tuyo? ―pregunté.

― ¿De quién más? ―sonrió.

Desaté el lazo de la cajita con el mismo cuidado con el que había abierto el de Suzanne. Dejé escapar otro jadeo cuando vi el par de aretes bañados en plata.

-―Son preciosos―musité―gracias, Steve.

Inuyasha bufó. Si pudiera tirar sus orejas caninas por tonto…

― ¿Me los pongo? ―pregunté emocionada, el resto, inclusive Inuyasha, asintió.

Me los puse al acto, y los modelé como esas chicas en los comerciales de TV.

―Te quedan bien―aprobó mi novio y entonces miró a Steve―yo soy el único que puede regalarle joyas―bufó. Steve se encogió de hombros.

―Pareces un _perro_ marcando su territorio―me atoré al instante por la pequeña broma. Inuyasha volvió a bufar, tratando de restarle importancia.

Claro, el secreto seguía siendo parte de mi grupo y Keiko. El resto ni se imaginaba que Caleb era en realidad un ser de apariencia humana, pero de entidad demoniaca.

―Y lo seguiré siendo de aquí hasta el final de los siglos―gruñó por lo bajo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la alfombra.

―Me agrada que seas un perro―susurré como quien no quiere la cosa. Inuyasha sonrió.

― ¿Qué tal si abres este? ―Keiko se acercó a mí y me extendió un paquete rectangular y ligero.

―Claro―respondí al recibirlo. La etiqueta decía que era por parte de ella. Sonreí.

Otra vez, tuve cuidado con el envoltorio y con delicadeza deslicé el contenido, para mostrárselo al resto.

― ¿Un cuaderno? ―preguntó Alessa entre sorprendida y decepcionada ― ¿por qué le has comprado un cuaderno? ―se dirigió a mi prima.

Keiko sonrió simplemente y volvió a sentarse junto a Steve.

―Al otro le queda poco―me dijo―entonces pensé que, tal vez, tendrías muchos recuerdos que plasmar.

Yo sonreí. Ella tenía razón, de hecho, había barajado la posibilidad de comprarme uno nuevo la próxima semana, mi cuaderno de los recuerdos sólo tenía cien páginas y todas mis experiencias no iban a caber en él solamente.

― ¿De qué está hablando? ―comentó Inuyasha.

―De nada, curioso―reí mientras apretaba la tapa dura. Mi prima había elegido con mucho cuidado… era un cuaderno en extremo femenino y de apariencia muy delicada.

―Kagome…―me dijo e hizo un mohín.

―La curiosidad mató al gato―recité sin meditarlo.

―Mira, Kag, este por parte de los dos―Samuel se me acercó para mostrarme un paquete mayor tamaño y de apariencia fofa.

―Pobre de ustedes que sea un juguete… ―susurré. Él se rió.

―Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con _eso_.

―Más vale―amenacé.

El ringtone de mi celular me sacó de mi importante tarea de abrir mi regalo. Apenas tuve tiempo de buscar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta cuando Inuyasha me lo puso frente a los ojos.

― ¿Quieres golpearme con un celular? ―pregunté mientras lo cogía, él simplemente gruñó.

Entonces abrí la tapa y miré. Número desconocido.

―Pensé que sería mi madre―musité―le di el número de este celular por correo―comenté.

―Contesta.

― ¿Por qué? ―le dije de vuelta― no conozco el número, es posible que se hayan equivocado. Así que ya se cansarán de llamar―Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

―Contesta―insistió.

― ¿Para qué? ―dije de nuevo, el celular seguía sonando, mi amigos parecían interesados en la batalla de miradas que nos hacíamos.

―Con-tes-ta―pronunció lentamente y con una expresión amenazadora.

―Está bien―musité luego de sentirme intimidada y me levanté de mi lugar―denme un segundo, seguramente han marcado mal―pronuncié y me alejé un poco hacia la cocina antes de apretar la tecla del OK― ¿bueno?

―Buenas noches, ¿habla Kagome Higurashi? ―la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea me descolocó.

―Sí, ella al habla―dije por inercia― ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Mi interlocutor dejó escapar una risa.

―Kagome, soy yo―por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que era Houjou, pero era imposible… él no tenía este número.

― ¿Exactamente quién es? ―nuevamente se echó a reír.

―Tu voz sigue siendo tal cual la recuerdo―se escuchó un suspiro―cuando Inuyasha me llamó y me dio tu número no me lo podía creer.

― ¿Qué? ―dije apenas, entonces me volteé para buscar con la vista a mi compañero. ¿El resultado?, él estaba parado a unos metros de mí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Creo que te gustarían los Alpes, mamá, dile a mi papá que te traiga a Suiza.

Apenas pude sostenerme en pie, busqué apoyo en la pared y dejé escapar bocanadas de aire. Inuyasha se puso pálido al ver mi reacción y avanzó un poco.

― ¿Mamá? ―se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

―Shippou―pronuncié ahogadamente. Entonces miré a mi Inuyasha, quién estaba a unos pocos pasos de mí y dije en voz alta― ¡es mi hijo! ―él no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando me lancé a sus brazos―es mi Shippou―dije entre pequeños sollozos, aún seguía sosteniendo con fuerza el celular contra mi oreja.

―Sí, mamá, soy tu Shippou.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome―susurró Inuyasha.

_**Domingo 12 de junio, 01: 12 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo corto, de ahora en adelante, podremos ver el desarrollo de la relación entre ella e Inuyasha, así como sus ideales para el futuro, nos acercamos al nudo de la historia y al final.<p>

El próximo capítulo se titula: Mother-in-law and plans

PD: ¿pueden creer que ya tengo escrito los últimos dos capítulos, pero todavía me faltan los del medio? XD


	25. Mother in law and plans

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha son de propiedad de la reina del manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXV: Mother-in-law and plans<strong>

Mi suegra era una mujer de rostro severo, diferente al rostro de mi suegra espiritual, Izayoi. La segunda madre de Inuyasha, tenía la mandíbula firma, unos ojos verdes intensos y la piel blanca rosácea. Al momento de presentarnos, casi me dio un ataque cardiaco por la cantidad de preguntas que me hizo y las sugerencias, casi imposiciones, que me dio con respecto a Inuyasha. Sentí, incluso, que ella estaba intentando demostrar que era más que yo con respecto a él.

No, era así.

Pasando por el hecho de que me mirara meticulosamente mientras su marido intentaba hacerla distender, pasó por decir un par de comentarios que no podría catalogar de ofensivos, pero ciertamente habían sonado despectivos, con respecto a mi tamaño y a mi contextura.

―Deja de hacer eso, mamá―rogó Inuyasha, avergonzado por la actitud que ella había tomado conmigo.

―Tengo todo el derecho de analizar a la niña que a mi hijo le dio por traer como novia―Inuyasha se enojó por aquello, pero más le molestó que parloteara, no, casi me matara a información que yo sabía de antemano, como su gusto por la comida japonesa en vez de la canadiense y su repudio absoluto por todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el curri.

―Discúlpala―me dijo el nuevo padre de Inuyasha―desde que comenzó la adolescencia de Caleb, siempre ensayaba el cómo abordar a una futura novia.

Reí.

Inuyasha, en cambio, gruñó.

―Agradecería que ese tipo de actitud la dejara de lado, mamá―bufó con los brazos cruzados.

― ¡Calla, jovencito! ―exclamó melodramáticamente―he esperado años para hacer el papel de la suegra mala, no me lo arruines.

―Dios santo―gruñó.

―Es tu culpa por hacerme aguantar por tanto años―dijo con los brazos puestos en jarra. La situación era graciosa y descabellada, ¿cómo una madre quiere hacer sentir a su nuera mal, sólo por diversión? ― yo esperaba que tu primera novia fuera a los catorce, con la juventud de hoy en día, todos andan tan apresurados. Pero claro, tú siempre tomándotelo con calma y yo teniendo que escuchar a mis amigas hablar de lo solicitados que son sus hijos con las chicas. Dios…

―Elinor―advirtió mi suegro.

―Pero bien―suspiró al fin mientras su aspecto severo se distendía―bienvenida a la familia, Kagome.

―Gracias, señora Kimura―ella sonrió ante mi holgada respuesta.

―Bien, pasemos a la mesa, quiero que me cuentes toda tu vida, querida―señaló el comedor y, con un gesto deferente, me hizo pasar primero.

Debía admitir que tenía ganas de descuartizar a Elinor Kimura cuando empezó a tratarme como una basura física frente a mi novio humano, híbrido de demonio en el interior. Pensé, por un segundo, que quizás él terminaría tirando la idea de quedarse en la casa de sus padres hasta las siete por la borda, pero no lo hizo. Por extraño que parezca, Inuyasha también ha adquirido una paciencia de oro. Ni yo misma entiendo cómo es que aguantó tanto no decirme que era él.

No, olvídenlo, ese punto ya está aclarado. Sigue siendo igual de tonto con algunas reacciones. Pero es eso lo que me sigue enamorando de él.

Los padres humanos de Caleb son increíbles, el señor Kimura trabaja como contador en el banco desde principios de año y le ha tocado tomar casos difíciles de abordar, inclusive desahuciar a personas por la falta de pago a las cuotas de los créditos. No sé cómo lo hace para mantenerse impertérrito con eso, creo que yo hubiera terminado por ceder y le estaría dando todas las opciones legales a la persona desdichada frente a mí. La señora Kimura, en cambio, trabajaba en la orquesta de la ciudad, su especialidad es el violonchelo. Ambos se conocieron en un recital, de hecho, cuando ella hizo un solo, el padre de Caleb estaba en primera fila. Fue la primera vez que cruzaron miradas.

Parecía un cuento de hadas.

―No lo es―dijo Inuyasha mientras entrábamos a su habitación. Había hablado en voz alta―lo nuestro es un cuento de hadas―asentí suavemente.

No me sorprendió ver el color rojo predominando en todos los rincones. Era su color característico. Su habitación estaba desordenada, como todo cuarto de hombre, tenía algunas ropas colgadas sobre los muebles y otras regadas por el piso. Reí.

―Pensé que serías más ordenado.

―En tus más lejanos sueños―dijo con sorna mientras quitaba de la cama un montón de revistas de autos. La velocidad seguía siendo parte de él mismo.

―No lo creo―canté, Inuyasha me miró sentarme a su lado. Su cara demostraba sus sospechas. Yo sonreí con suficiencia―soy tu mujer y exigiré orden en nuestra casa, siempre―lo pronuncié lentamente, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. Inuyasha se puso pálido y luego rojo. Creo que no había pensado en eso de compartir un mismo techo en un futuro.

―Para eso falta mucho―comentó.

―Sí―asentí―pero deberías acostumbrarte ya, sabes que no debes hacerme enojar―Inuyasha se estremeció de inmediato, pero de todas formas pasó sus manos sobre mi abdomen y me atrajo hasta su pecho, para luego caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

―Maldita mujer―masculló, más su tono no era de aquellos molestos, sino uno consentidor.

―Debiste pensarlo mejor, entonces, cuando me hiciste tuya ¿no crees? ―jugué.

Grité cuando él me dejó acorralada contra la cama, su rostro estaba serio, sus manos eran como cadenas de hierro en contra de mis muñecas…

―No tenía que pensarlo, sabía lo que quería. Sabía que te quería conmigo para siempre―declaró. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara, tenía ganas de taparlo a besos, pero sabía que Inuyasha nunca sería un hombre acaramelado―Kagome… ¿puedo confesarte algo? ―las mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo, mi corazón palpitó fuerte contra mi caja torácica.

―Dime.

― Sabes, siempre he sido un egoísta de mierda―sorprendida, quise mover mis manos, pero él las seguía sujetando con cierta fuerza―te quería a mi lado a toda costa, incluso por sobre tu familia. Te absorbía demasiado, dependía demasiado de tu presencia, de tus gestos, de tu sonrisa y tus abrazos. Me volví loco, no podía controlar mis impulsos―hizo una mueca que me indicó su repudio hacia sí mismo.

―La codependencia es parte del enamoramiento, Inuyasha―dije con la voz tranquila.

―Lo sé―dijo―a medida que pasaba el tiempo pensé… que había llegado a un punto en el que me había obsesionado contigo.

Hice una mueca.

―Realmente… no me di cuenta hasta qué punto te alejé de tu familia y de quién eras hasta que no estuviste conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño entonces.

―Escucha―dije―es cierto que a veces eras posesivo y absorbente, pero eso no te hacía una mala persona―Inuyasha sonrió amargamente―tú mismo dijiste que te di una razón para vivir y seguir adelante… ¿no puede ser ese mismo motivo la razón por la que temías alejarte de mí?

Sus ojos me encontraron, el entendimiento se reflejó en ellos.

―Yo también fui egoísta―aclaré―no quería que te fueras con ella, deseaba que te quedaras a mi lado e… inclusive… realmente deseé que Kikyou desapareciera.

―Tampoco es que sea un secreto para mí―dijo, como si ella hubiera sido un mero fantasma.

―Inuyasha―entonces él se alejó. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que yo también me incorporara.

―Realmente deseo seguir a tu lado―musitó― supongo que ser egoísta no es tan malo.

Entonces tomé su mano entre las mías y la apreté.

―Uno puede ser egoísta en la medida de lo que es sano―dije. Él asintió―quizás antes eras inmaduro e inexperto en muchas cosas, yo no era la típica chica de tu época tampoco. Yo era demasiado… ¿avanzada?, para ti en ese entonces… mi mundo, mi forma de pensar y actuar, eran el resultado de una crianza años luz de lo que era la crianza en Sengoku ―él sonrió y apretó su mano entre las mías, correspondiendo el gesto―además, yo también decidí que quería estar a tu lado, a pesar de todo, en un mundo extraño para mí.

―En esa época éramos como agua y aceite―resumió―tal vez no tanto por el carácter―dijo entonces, y tenía razón, nuestro carácter es similar en la medida de lo posible y por eso chocábamos tanto―ahora somos iguales.

―No―dije―tú tienes más años de los que podría contar.

Inuyasha rió y posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, como esas contadas veces en que él parecía entrar en su faceta sensible. Esta vez no hubo respingos, ni miradas extrañas, ni sonrojos, él me rodeó con un brazo y nos quedamos ahí por un tiempo indefinido.

―Estaba pensando algunas cosas―dije. Inuyasha me miró mientras me enrollaba la bufanda en torno al cuello. Afuera nevaba y por más corto que fuera el tramo entre mi casa y la suya, era claro que nos íbamos a entumecer.

― ¿Qué cosas? ―preguntó.

― ¿Crees que si ahorramos lo suficiente podamos comprar dos billetes de avión para el verano? ―apenas logró abotonarme el abrigo cuando se detuvo―digo, pensaba que quizás quisieras ver a mi familia de nuevo.

―Creo que si nos ponemos las pilas, lo lograremos.

_**Martes 28 de junio, 00: 47 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Lamento no haber subido el capítulo con tanta rapidez como las semanas anteriores, más aún si ya lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero he tenido un montón de cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas, el paro de la educación en Chile, siento que perderemos el semestre.<p>

Bueno, aparte de los problemas, es un capítulo bastante corto, quizás con la extensión de las primeras tandas, pero son capítulos de transcisión, es un punto tranquilo en la vida de Kagome ahora, pero ya verán.

Sobre el siguiente capítulo, se titula: Everyone against him! (Todos contra él), adivinen quién es el pobre diablo que sufrirá.

EDITADO:

Chics , lamento no actualizar y creo que merecen una explicación ante mi larga ausencia, ya que era frecuente que actualizara esta historia. Mis motivos son bastantes sencillos y problemáticos, pero les aseguro que no dejaré esta historia sin terminar. La cuestión es que tengo un bloqueo literario, no puedo componer lo que quiero expresar en palabras ultimamente y no quiero entregarles una asquerosidad de capítulo por forzarme a escribir. Espero entiendan y que me tengan un pelín de paciencia. Espero que mi mjusa regrese pronto para continuarla, especialmente porque a la historia tan sólo le quedan once capis para terminar.

Gracias por la atención, por sus comentarios, sus favs y alertas. Como siempre, ustedes son un gran regalo.

Aline S.V


	26. Everyone against him!

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V.**

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo XXVI: Everyone against him! **

Williams me miró con una sonrisa arrogante cuando tendió ante mí la carpeta con mi último trabajo, no sé por qué, pero supe de inmediato que no había nada bueno para mí este día. Y no me equivoqué, pues al abrir mi ensayo, una enorme D marcada en lápiz rojo sobre la primera plana de mi trabajo… me quería morir, aunque aquello no se lo demostré directamente a él.

Suzanne se inclinó a mi lado, con su trabajo también extendido, con una B marcada de una forma más sutil en el papel. Ella me miró e hizo una mueca.

Le hice una sea para que no comentase nada mientras esperaba a que Williams se alejara lo suficiente para hablar de él sin que este lo notase.

―Revísalo, usa el mío como referencia―dijo, sin muchos preámbulos. Supe de inmediato lo que quería decir: ¿Había sido imparcial al calificarme o su xenofobia había salido a flote? ―su sonrisa no me agradó nada―comentó y yo asentí.

Al dar la vuelta a la primera hoja, Suzanne dejó escapar un pequeño alarido que se perdió con el bullicio del resto y no era para menos, las quince páginas que componían mi ensayo, en su mayoría tenían anotaciones superfluas sobre el tema o simples comentarios racistas ante mi presencia en el instituto.

―Mira, ese párrafo incluso es parecido a este de mi trabajo―señaló con su dedo a una página equis. Una pequeña nota de buena valoración se encontraba sobre este.

―Lo veo―musité.

― ¿Kagome, te sientes bien? ―me preguntó en un susurro. Supuse que estaba pálida, aunque más tenía presente que me picaban los ojos y en cualquier minuto me iba a poner a llorar.

¡¿Al tipo qué le importaba si mi familia era o no china, qué le importaba el motivo por el cual estaba en Canadá y cómo se atrevía a decir que seguramente le había hecho favores a alguien para entrar a la institución?

La rabia me tomó por sorpresa, nunca había sentido ese cúmulo en mi ser desde que me enfrenté por primera vez a Naraku.

―Dime si hice o dije algo para que se las tomara conmigo―dije despacio y con un tono tan amenazador que Suzanne se estremeció a mi lado.

―No, de hecho, has pasado de sus burlas y sus falas de respeto por completo―chasqueé la lengua.

Maldito arrogante narcisista, claro, tantas veces lo había ignorado que se las veía conmigo.

―Maldito imbécil―se escapó de mi boca en un siseo.

―Kagome…―advirtió mi amiga, sus ojos hicieron una seña a Williams, que volvía a acercarse para entregar otro trabajo.

Oh, claro que no, ahora iba a conocer a Kagome Higurashi.

_La Monstruosa Kagome Higurashi._

― ¿Kagome? ―escuché a mi amiga tragar duro, sin embargo, no la tomé en cuenta cuando me puse de pie.

― ¿Sucede algo,_ señorita _Higurashi? ―Williams, maldito mentecato y, aún más, cínico. Más encima, el tono, el _tonito_ despectivo con el que dijo señorita… lo iba a matar.

―Sí, tengo un reclamo―dije sin mayor preámbulos. El hombre se giró con una sonrisa arrogante y el salón se sumió en el silencio.

― ¿Se podría saber cuál es o sólo es un berrinche por su baja calificación?

― ¿A usted qué le interesan los motivos por los que vine desde Japón a Canadá? ―contesté con la misma voz fuerte y clara que me caracterizaba cuando me enojaba―le voy a decir al _señor_ Williams, si va a calificar un trabajo sólo por la calidad racial del estudiante, entonces no merece estar aquí sonriendo como un hipócrita.

Al hombre se le borró la sonrisa de la cara para dar paso a una expresión amenazante.

―No tiene justificación para decir eso, su trabajo está...

― ¡Mi trabajo y una mierda! ―respondí en un grito que lo calló―la única razón por la que no he recibido una F es porque usted no encontró más excusas para darme esa nota, ¿cómo es posible que por un _pues_ mal ubicado me joda todo un párrafo sin tomar en cuenta el contexto?, ¿y cómo se atreve a siquiera insinuar que soy una puta o denigrar a mi familia?

―Usted no está calificada para demandarme nada, Higurashi.

―Eso es lo que usted cree―respondí.

El hombre rió sin gracia y negó la cabeza.

―Su escándalo sólo me da a entender que es una chiquilla caprichosa y el insulto también merece un castigo―una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

Suzanne tomó la manga de mi abrigo de inmediato.

―Kagome, discúlpate o será peor―me advirtió. Sólo volteé a verla un segundo, pero bastó para que ella me soltara y se encogiera en su asiento.

―Una F quedará bastante bien en su expediente.

―Hágalo, mi calificación es lo de menos, porque yo no pararé hasta que usted se arrodille y pida disculpas por su mala práctica―dije en total confianza.

―No logrará nada, muchacha―asintió. Recordé el incidente que me habían contado mis amigos el primer día que salí de este salón, sin embargo, también sabía que no valía la pena quedarse callado. Mi orgullo me lo impedía, inclusive, mi honor me pedía a gritos que me hiciera valer.

―Más vale intentarlo que quedarse callado, como lo han hecho tantos a los que ha pisoteado―dije.

Suzanne y los mellizos me taparon a palabra suelta por los pasillos, exclamando lo loca que estaba al intentar enfrentarme al sujeto ese, más aún, me recordaban una y otra vez el incidente de aquél chico, sin embargo, me centré en guardar en mi mochila con sumo cuidado la prueba de la falta de respeto por parte del profesor.

― ¿Hay alguien en este instituto que sepa de biología, aparte de _ese_? ―pregunté al llegar a mi casillero.

―Kagome… ―volvió a decir Suzanne.

― ¡Ya basta! ―rugí― ¿cómo pueden, simplemente, dejarlo pasar? ―comenté con enojo― cada calificación negativa que reciban les perjudicará en su acceso a la universidad o en la obtención de becas, ¡¿cómo pueden dejar que él les joda una posible oportunidad por una estupidez?

―Kagome, no se trata de eso―dijo Leila―es peligroso, sabes, puede suspenderte y el director, además, lo apoya completamente. La situación podría perjudicarte más.

―He estado en situaciones de vida o muerte antes, Leila―recité. La chica me miró con ojos desorbitados― ¿qué, realmente creían que siempre volvía a casa sin un rasguño? ―me reí sin gracia y continué―no podría contar las veces en que estuve a punto de morir envenenada, quemada… incluso descuartizada. Me extrajeron el alma varias veces, me he quemado con ácido, me han cortado con espadas y flechas, me han sometido a maltratos psicológicos peores a los que Williams provoca y aún estoy viva―mis amigos me miraron sin decir una palabra―pero por sobre todo, hay algo que no permito… mi familia es mi familia y se respeta.

― ¿Cuál era tu pregunta anterior? ―musitó Samuel.

― ¿Hay alguien en el instituto, aparte de Williams, que sepa de biología? ―pregunté.

―El profesor de química, el señor McGregor―salté en mi puesto y me giré― ¿por qué necesitas a alguien que no sea Williams? ―preguntó mi prima. Ni cuenta me había dado de que estaba allí. Inuyasha, con una mirada bastante extrañada, y el resto estaban allí.

― ¿McGregor, el viejo que está por jubilar? ―Keiko alzó una ceja, se le veía a leguas que no le agrada el apodo que Samuel le había dado al señor.

―Sí, ese _viej_o tiene dos títulos de docencia―dijo con sorna.

― ¿Dónde está ahora? ―dije mientras guardaba el cuaderno para la próxima hora.

―En su oficina, supongo―respondió― ¿podrías explicar por qué lo necesitas?

―A Kagome le ha sacado el demonio por unas faltas de respeto que escribió sobre ella y su familia.

Keiko miró a Suzanne sorprendida y luego el rojo inundó sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué clase de faltas de respeto a nuestra familia? ―dijo.

― ¿Qué ha dicho sobre ti? ―la mandíbula de Inuyasha estaba tensa y no era para menos, alguien me había insultado… yo era su esposa, su compañera eterna y así como yo no iba a dejar nadie le pasara encima, él tampoco dejaría que alguien lo hiciera conmigo.

―De toda clase―respondí sin preámbulos―necesito que me lleves con él.

―Dalo por hecho―respondió Keiko―movámonos antes de que inicie la siguiente clase.

La campana del fin del receso sonó, sin embargo, el hombre; anciano mejor dicho, siguió con la vista fija en mi trabajo. Ambos estábamos solos en su oficina, el resto estaba afuera esperando por mí. Era lo correcto que entrara yo sola, después de todo, soy yo la que necesita la opinión de un buen profesor.

―Si le soy sincero, señorita… ―musitó con una voz potente, incluso para su edad.

―Higurashi―respondí.

―Señorita Higurashi―completó―su trabajo está para una B positiva y está claro que el señor Williams no fue imparcial al calificar su ensayo―sonreí―y no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que ha puesto… cosas, en sus correcciones, bastante ofensivas hacia su persona. ¿Me ha dicho antes que por reclamar le ha de anotar una F?

―Así es―asentí―quiero reclamar al director por la práctica del profesor Williams, pero me han dicho que la situación puede revertirse, no sé si usted conoce el caso de este estudiante que reclamó hace unos años por la misma situación…

―Sí, conocí al joven Hansen―asintió―lástima que no lograra nada con ello, el chico era brillante, él también tomaba química conmigo.

―Supe que se cambió de instituto.

El hombre suspiró cansado.

―Así es, el joven Hansen, decidió que era mejor así, pues el siguiente año iba a tocarle de nuevo tomar clases con el profesor Williams, y su posición económica no le permitía perder una beca por malas calificaciones―tragué duro.

― ¿Por qué usted no tomó el puesto de profesor de biología? ―el hombre rió suavemente.

―Porque me incorporé a esta institución, dos años después de Williams, nada ni nada menos―asintió―tengo bastante suerte, eso sí, de tener dos títulos profesionales.

Sonreí.

― ¿Qué debo hacer, señor? ―le pregunté con cuidado, el hombre me miró con ojos brillantes.

―Siempre he estado del lado de la justicia y siempre le he dicho al director que las prácticas del profesor Williams son poco éticas―mi corazón tamborileó―aquella oportunidad, hace dos años, el señor Hansen cometió el error de no reclamar su examen cuando se enfrentó a Williams, en este caso, tienes las pruebas en tu mano―señaló la carpeta y luego la levantó con sumo cuidado hacia mí―si quieres que te de un consejo, deberías plantearle el asunto al director; y por ningún motivo te despegues de tu ensayo, y luego… utiliza todo medio que te ayude a reclamar.

― ¿Internet es una buena opción? ―él sonrió.

―Yo no soy muy amigo de las computadoras, pero sí, es una buena opción―calló un momento y luego dijo: ―por otra parte, cuente conmigo en su cruzada, señorita Higurashi.

El director me miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Está usted perdiendo su tiempo, señorita―asintió para sí―el señor Williams es una de nuestras más brillantes figuras educacionales.

―Eso no le da derecho a ningunear a sus estudiantes ¿o sí? ―rebatí. El hombre, sin embargo, ni se inmutó.

―Entiendo, pero actualmente los jóvenes se han convertido en chicos sin ningún tipo de respeto a sus superiores―lo miré incrédula, ¿en qué lugar me había inscrito para estudiar? ―el señor Williams me comentó que usted le faltó el respeto por una simple D y que su falta de comprensión le valió una sanción. Sin embargo, el profesor me comentó que como usted nunca había le había faltado al respeto, no necesitaba un castigo mayor…

―Castigo mayor… ―musité en son de burla― ¿y qué sanción se le da a él por comentarios racistas y despectivos hacia un alumno?, ¿acaso eso no cuenta?

―Claro que cuenta.

―Entonces, demuéstrelo.

―Señorita Higurashi―dijo mientras su mano volvía a deslizarse por la primera plana de mi ensayo, al que le había dado un vistazo por encima―a usted la he aceptado en nuestra institución, aún a pesar de sus certificados estudiantiles de Japón.

Le miré sin creerlo.

―Es bastante destacada en su instituto previo, creo que se eximió de exámenes con una calificación perfecta en biología el año anterior―yo asentí―aunque llama bastante la atención que en secundaria, sus notas fueran irregulares y bajas…

Fruncí el ceño.

―Eso a usted no le compete―dije y mi mano se lanzó a agarrar la carpeta que él, muy disimuladamente, intentaba llevar hacia él. La retiré del escritorio con cautela, para que no notase mis intenciones reales para conservar mi trabajo.

―Por supuesto que me compete―respondió―es un precedente, podría usted estar pasando por un bajón estudiantil ¿no cree?

― ¿Qué está insinuando? ―mascullé.

―Alguna recaída, drogas, alcohol… quién sabe―dijo sin quitar su vista de la carpeta.

―Yo no tomo, no fumo, ni soy ninguna drogadicta―espeté―lo único que estoy pidiendo, justamente, es que se le den las sanciones correspondientes al profesor Williams por su imparcialidad y por la poca ética que muestra al dirigirse a estudiantes de otras razas.

―Lo cual no ocurrirá―dijo con voz firme―Williams, como dije, es uno de nuestros mejores docentes y no puedo permitir que su imagen quede manchada.

―No―dije―lo que usted está buscando es no tener que admitir que hizo caso omiso a los reclamos de sus estudiantes.

―Señorita Higurashi, no provoque que la suspenda―advirtió.

―Buenas tardes―dije y di media vuelta.

Al cerrar la puerta de la oficina del director, la secretaria me dirigió su vista. No sabía si se compadecía de mí o simplemente estaba atenta a nuestra conversación por metiche.

Caminé hasta la salida, en el pasillo vacío, me encontré con mis amigos reunidos. Inuyasha me abrazó con cuidado para darme apoyo. Seguramente había escuchado todo, él seguía teniendo un oído más agudo que el de la media humana.

Alessa quitó de mi bolsillo un aparato rectangular. Apretó un botón rojo y sacó una pequeña cinta.

―Más tarde probaré la grabación, a ver qué tan bien se escucha―declaró. Yo asentí. Suerte de tener una amiga que tomara la clase de música y se grabara para mejorar.

― ¿Me ayudarás con la campaña en internet, cierto? ―Samuel asintió.

―Esta noche compro un dominio para hacer públicos los reclamos―respondió.

― ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Steve? ―Keiko alzó el rostro, como si se tratara de un resorte.

―Debe estar en el entrenamiento del equipo, creo que tienen partido el viernes.

―Bueno, creo que en estos momentos nos serviría mucho su popularidad―sonreí con malicia.

―Tienes una mente maquiavélica―musitó Inuyasha, a mi lado.

―Tú me conoces mejor que nadie―susurré―esto no se iba a quedar así sin más.

_**Miércoles 03 de Agosto, 22: 51 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>¡Por fin, tuve un atacaso y mi musa volvió!, espero que se mantenga conmigo, porque aún hay diez capítulos qué publicar y terminar. Lamento el mes y tanto de demora, no era mi intensión, sólo que tuve una sequía literaria (y a cambio me regresó la musa del dibujo)<p>

Un regalo para ustedes Inuyasha sin el encanto: h t t p : / / m o o n l i g h t k a o r i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I n u y a s h a - B o F - S t y l e - D o n e - 2 4 4 8 6 2 8 3 7 (sólo junten los espacios y espero que lo disfruten)

**Próximo capítulo: Stop and say goodbye**


	27. Stop and say goodbye

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, queridos lectores, la historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVII: Stop and say goodbye <strong>

Una infinidad de reclamos, una infinidad de firmas por correo electrónico y un petitorio tan sencillo como el de pedir la destitución de un profesor de biología.

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras Inuyasha apretaba ligeramente mi hombro.

―Lo lograremos―le dije, mientras acomodaba la interminable pila de papel que se había firmado. Mil firmas se habían reenviado al correo del director más la página web que Samuel administraba. Prueba tras prueba, foto tras foto, grabación tras grabación.

Hacer justicia se sentía bien.

―Me parece―musitó―pero ya es hora de que te duermas.

Bufé.

―Inuyasha, no soy una niña―comenté.

―No, pero eres mi mujer y estás cansada―afirmó―has estado todo el día arreglando todo esto, ahora te mereces un descanso.

― ¿Acaso tú no cuentas? ―pregunté en un bostezo―me has acompañado en toda mi cruzada.

―Tengo más resistencia que tú, tonta―sin mayor esfuerzo, deslizó la silla y me tomó de ella para llevarme a la cama. Allí me depositó con sumo cuidado y me cubrió con las sábanas.

―Quédate―suspiré.

Inuyasha se prendió en rojo como una ampolleta.

―No es para _eso_―rectifiqué. Él me miró, no supe definir si era decepción o alivio lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos miel―sólo quiero dormirme contigo a mi lado.

―Como quieras―musitó.

Le hice espacio en la cama, él levantó las tapas y se metió conmigo. Sus manos grandes se apoderaron de mi cintura de inmediato y me atrajeron hacia él. Mi cabeza se acomodó sobre su pecho y el latido de su corazón me arrulló.

―Duerme, Kagome―me dijo en un susurro.

Al despertarme, la sensación de frío me abordó. Su cuerpo junto al mío ya no se encontraba y era obvio el motivo: Había amanecido. Él debía estar en su habitación, preparándose para ir al instituto tal cual debía hacer yo, ahora.

―Kagome―se escuchó desde afuera de mi habitación.

―Dime―respondí mientras buscaba mis pantuflas.

―He desocupado la ducha―dijo Keiko―no tardes mucho, debemos ir donde el director.

―Hecho―señalé y corrí a guardar con cuidado el petitorio y las hojas interminables de firmas en mi mochila.

El día no podía empezar mejor que ahora. Con todas las pruebas a la mano, con Keiko asegurándose llegar más temprano incluso que los alumnos más puntuales, con un solo objetivo.

Nos montamos a la carcacha de mi novio, suena bien pensarlo y mucho más decirlo, temprano. El sol de la cercana primavera comenzaba a calentar un poco más que en mañanas anteriores y el fresco ambiente renovaba mi energía mucho más que cuando me desperté.

Llegamos a un estacionamiento prácticamente vacío a excepción de una docena de autos aparcados distantes unos de otros. El auto de Steve también contaba entre ellos.

― ¡Buenos días! ―exclamé al subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Inuyasha rió tras de mí. Supuse que se trataba de mi entusiasmo.

― ¿Lista, guerrillera? ―preguntó Samuel.

―Más que nunca―asentí― ¿te ha respondido el director?

―Más que nada su secretaria, un par de amenazas en su nombre. Nada más―dijo este, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Los haz impreso? ―pregunté.

― ¿Quién me creerías que soy sino? ―reí ante su respuesta.

―Muévanse ya. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo―Keiko me miró severamente.

―Si él no transa, he terminado de organizar la manifestación―comentó Steve, mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina principal.

―Las pancartas están listas y mi tío me entregó todas las camisetas que mandé a hacer el fin de semana―agregó Alessa―sólo falta que traigamos a la TV y revolucionaremos a medio mundo.

La puerta se abrió sin ceremonia. La secretaria me miró primero a mí y luego al resto.

―Se han metido en un gran problema―susurró, sin quitar su expresión severa―pasen.

La mujer se hizo a un lado cautelosamente, el director estaba allí, parado en la puerta de su oficina con el rostro sudoroso y rojo por el enfado. Tomé aire y caminé delante de mi guerrilla. Inuyasha y Steve me franqueaban cuando entramos juntos y la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Williams también estaba ahí, mi corazón palpitó fuerte. Era la hora de los qué hubo.

―Buenos días―dije con la seguridad que por dentro me faltaba.

―Señorita Higurashi―musitó el director pasándome por un lado. Williams se levantó de su asiento para darme frente.

―Veo que le ha agradado el ser el centro de atención las últimas semanas―pronunció, la forma en que lo dijo me hizo estremecer ligeramente― ¿qué es lo que busca nuestra querida amiga asiática, que me echen de esta institución?

―Aunque usted no lo crea, eso exactamente lo que el estudiantado quiere.

―Lamentablemente, eso no será posible―el director me miró con ojos peligrosos―su comportamiento anarquista no ayuda en nada a la imagen de nuestro instituto, y es lamentable que su estadía en Canadá se vea comprometida por su falta de sensatez.

―Oh, eso es una amenaza―dije, Inuyasha gruñó a mi lado, podía imaginar sus colmillos amenazantes.

―No es una amenaza, es un hecho―Williams sonrió triunfal―la actitud poco decente que ha demostrado la señorita Higurashi merece una sanción severa. Por otra parte, he de decir que va lo mismo para ustedes―señaló a mis amigos y a mi novio con un dedo―sus sanciones serán menores por ser conspiradores en esta situación, pero aún así recibirán un castigo ejemplar por ello.

―Usted no se atreverá a hacerle nada a Kagome―Inuyasha me tomó por la cintura, acercándome a él mismo, pero yo no despegué la vista―ni a ninguno de nosotros―musitó luego.

―Quisiera ver que hiciera eso―sonreí con sorna―pero no están en condiciones para amenazarme.

―Señorita Higurashi, está usted equivocada.

―Las noticias no dicen lo mismo y la denuncia está hecha en la fiscalía, horneada y lista para ir a proceso. Eso, las grabaciones y los testimonios que hemos recopilado―asentí.

Williams se puso pálido.

―Realmente se sentía intocable, ¿verdad? ―musité.

―Quizás la carta de la fiscalía y del Ministerio de Educación le llegué en unas horas, tal vez menos o más―asintió Keiko.

― ¿Qué opciones tiene realmente con todas las pruebas acumuladas que hemos logrado encontrar y con la denuncia colectiva a puertas? ―insinué.

El director tragó duro. Esta pelea era nuestra.

Al salir al pasillo, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. No era ningún secreto la reunión que teníamos con el director, pero tampoco era para que se juntara tanta población estudiantil. Callados en su mayoría, con la camiseta de apoyo a nuestra causa y las pancartas extendidas, nos vieron desfilar hasta la salida donde nos detuvimos para darle paso al señor Williams.

―No es nada personal, señor―sonreí―pero la mala práctica y la discriminación fueron sus errores, no los de nadie más.

Un flash nos cegó por segundos. Williams abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado, cuando vio a la prensa apostada debajo de las escaleras de entrada. Blake había hecho un buen trabajo con los contactos. Era increíble.

Obviamente, su salida como profesor del instituto no iba a frenar la demanda, ni mucho menos el sumario que se le vendría al director por mantener la mala práctica de él. Aunque eso… es un cuento aparte.

_**Viernes 26 de Agosto, 21: 51 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Por fin, el capítulo 27, debo decir que tardé en escribirlo y no me ha dejado del todo a gusto, pero tampoco me quería meter en tantos métodos legales en los que no estoy muy relacionada.<p>

El próximo capítulo tiene por nombre: Oh, Spring! que tratará más sobre el InuXKag y su planeado viaje. Luego le sigue un capítulo exclusivo de Kagome y sus decisiones estudiantiles.

Luego de esos dos capítulos de transición, llega el esperado regreso a Japón y tengo unas cuantas sorpresas que darles en esa última recta final que tendrá como extensión, siete capítulos. Los planes que tengo en esta parte de la historia serán dados más al hecho de tomar importantes decisiones referente al futuro y un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a esos amigos del pasado.

El epílogo ya lo tengo escrito, así como el capítulo 36, pero tengo que escribir lo que está entre medio.

Espero me disculpen la demora en actualizar, tengo una musa que se niega a quedarse conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Con mucho cariño, Aline S.V.


	28. Oh, spring!

**Beyond of times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo lo he tomado prestados para hacer esta locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVIII: Oh, spring!<strong>

Animada, me tiré sobre la cama con el papel bien estirado entre mis manos, era justo lo que necesitaba para ahorrar un poco y lograr pagar, a medias, los pasajes de avión. Mi madre se las estaba arreglando para conseguir un poco de dinero extra para este viaje. Y yo no podía quedarme de floja, mucho menos Inuyasha, teníamos que hacer esto pronto o la fecha se nos vendría encima, además, debíamos aprovechar que el dólar no estaba tan caro como para convertir yenes en caso de.

El anuncio que había arrancado sin piedad de una pared en el centro decía que se necesitaba con urgencia a una joven con experiencia en repostería a la cual se le daría una paga quincenal bastante buena y que me permitiría un poco más de soltura.

Sin mucho más qué pensar, me dediqué el resto de la tarde a buscar el currículum de mi último trabajo. Sabía que de algo serviría trabajar en una repostería allá en Japón.

―Dije que es un trabajo perfecto―espeté. Inuyasha hizo un pequeño mohín mientras caminábamos hasta la cafetería donde quería dejar mis papeles.

― ¿Y cuidar niños? ―respondió―en una cafetería o lo que sea que esto sea, hay demasiados hombres mirones.

―Bueno, entonces asegúrate de ser tú el hombre mirón que intente ver bajo mi falda―contesté sin humor. Inuyasha se hizo piedra a mi lado, pero yo seguí el camino a mi lado―Inuyasha―dije al detenerme unos metros más allá― ¿acaso yo te puse un solo pero, cuando me contaste que habías encontrado trabajo en el taller mecánico?

―No―musitó al alcanzarme.

―Entonces no hay peros tuyos que me valgan en esta situación―Inuyasha gruñó, pero no dijo nada más acerca de que me buscara otro trabajo, ni siquiera cuando dejé el currículum con la dueña. Mucho menos lo hizo cuando llegamos a casa y me mantuvo lo más cerca posible de él mientras veíamos una película con mis tíos.

El martes, cerca de las cinco de la tarde y mientras salía de las clases, recibí la llamada que había estado esperando.

La entrevista de trabajo fue lo más fácil para llevar y al día siguiente había firmado un contrato quincenal, tiempo en el que se me pondría a prueba.

El primer reto de trabajar en una cafetería con alimentos recién hechos, es que debes ir de torta en torta, de dulce en dulce sin morir en el intento y al mismo tiempo, relevar a cualquiera que no hubiese podido venir a atender las mesas. Todo eso con Inuyasha vigilando, tanto como le fuera posible, que a ningún otro hombre se le ocurriera ponerme la mano encima.

Era de conocimiento público que él era de un carácter celoso y sobreprotector, pero muchas veces había tenido que darle un par de golpes disimulados para que dejara de preocuparse demasiado por mí o lo echarían del trabajo por distraído.

Lo bueno de estar trabajando es que tenía dinero propio y podía mantenerme ocupada cuando no tenía nada qué hacer, lo malo era que Inuyasha y yo no podíamos vernos de la forma seguida y distendida con la que nos veíamos antes, aunque eso hacia las cosas más dulces cuando podíamos salir.

Frecuentemente me recordaba a mí misma que una pareja no lo es por estar pegados como lapas todo el día, sino por compartir sus experiencias, aunque el tiempo fuera limitado. Eso me reconfortaba.

Y cuando llegó mi primera quincena, la paga y la renovación de mi contrato, me sentí satisfecha de mí misma. Guardé el dinero en la cuenta del banco y una nueva preocupación asaltó mi cabeza.

Tendría que conversar esto con él en algún momento.

―Para ti no es una posibilidad el estudiar en Japón ¿verdad? ―Inuyasha me asió a su pecho y acarició mi espalda desnuda. A pesar de estar a comienzos de primavera, el clima aún estaba helado, y el gesto me hizo estremecer un poco.

―No, no lo es―suspiró. Hice círculos en su pecho y lo besé con cariño―ellos no tienen tanto dinero como para mantenerme allá. Japón es un país caro, tú lo sabes.

―Sí, por supuesto que lo sé―me levanté un poco, la sábana se deslizó por mi cuerpo, dejándome expuesta a él, sin embargo, Inuyasha no mostró ninguna faceta lujuriosa. Simplemente, esperaba―tus padres quieren que vayas a la Universidad de Toronto.

―Sí―asintió.

― ¿Allí tienen una escuela de medicina, cierto? ―él volvió a asentir. Su mano busco la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

―Así es―su voz sonó ansiosa. Tanto como la mía al preguntar.

―Cuando llegué a Canadá, no tenía intenciones de seguir mis estudios universitarios, sino terminar el instituto y volver a Japón sabiendo un poquito más del mundo―Inuyasha se irguió un poco en la cama, para quedar más a mi altura―pero ahora las cosas son bastante diferentes.

―Claramente―susurró.

―Así que, cuando terminemos el año, tomaré la prueba de admisión para la Universidad de Toronto y renovaré la VISA de estudiantes―sus brazos me rodearon instantáneamente y plantó un beso en mi boca que me descolocó unos segundos.

―Gracias―dijo contra mi boca.

―Bueno, tienes que pensar que eres mi marido―le abracé de igual forma―y no hay nada gracioso en no estar con tu marido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

―Sí, no tiene gracia―asintió contra mi hombro, besando mi cuello luego.

―Además, no será tan difícil sacarla―jadeé―tengo residencia aquí, tengo que hacerme el chequeo médico, renovar el pasaporte, esperar la resolución de la universidad…

Inuyasha detuvo sus manos y me miró.

―Suena complicado.

―No lo es tanto si te das el tiempo para hacer las cosas―besé su nariz―bueno, bueno, señor… ¿va a cumplir sus deberes maritales o se quedará así, con esa cara de espantapájaros?

Él rió suavemente para no despertar a mi familia y me volteó para quedar encima de mí. Su boca chocó contra la mía un segundo después y supe que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Era tiempo de disfrutar.

_**Miércoles 31 de Agosto, 01: 17 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Penúltimo capítulo de transición. creo que era importante centrarme un poco más en su vida cotidiana, no podemos recordar siempre el pasado, hay que moldear el futuro con las acciones del presente. El próximo capítulo creo que será corto, se centrará en Kagome simplemente y se titulará: VISA and university.<p>

**nightwingkoriandr:** quería responder a tu pregunta, Shippou ya a hablado con Kagome y así como otros, tales como Sesshoumaru y Rin. Es lo único que puedo decirte, sino la sorpresa no valdría la pena, pero si quieres saber si reencarnaron o algo por el estilo, mi respuesta es no.

**PD:** Espero que la próxima actualización sea tan rápida como ha sido esta. Si mi musa se va, les daré un aviso en este mismo capítulo (recuerden que las notas de autor aparte, están prohibidas) para avisarles.


	29. VISA and University

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la maestra Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIX: VISA and university<strong>

Un largo suspiro se escapó de mi boca, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras buscaba apoyo en la pared más cercana. Estaba sola, Inuyasha no había podido venir conmigo por el trabajo, mis tíos estaban ocupados, Heiji en la escuela; los demás postulando en otras universidades.

Nunca, nunca, nunca… pensé que tendría que venir sola. Y la cola que había antes de mi turno a la entrevista era muy larga, me iba a morir del puro nervio. De pronto, mi celular sonó con ganas en mi bolso y al sacarlo, el pequeño bajón que tenía desapareció, siendo reemplazado por el júbilo.

― ¡Shippou! ―exclamé. Algunos se me quedaron mirando por mi repentino grito, al tiempo que escuchaba risas del otro lado de la línea. Él me saludó en un fluido japonés, aunque aún no me acostumbraba al nuevo timbre de su voz, uno mucho más masculino que al del niño que conocí.

―Papá dijo que hoy tendrías la entrevista―comenzó―no sabía a qué hora llamar, ¿ahora es un buen tiempo?

―Aunque no lo creas, sí lo es―sonreí―no sabes cuán nerviosa estoy.

―Me lo imagino, cuando estudié Ingeniería y me senté frente al director de carrera, estaba vuelto loco por dentro―una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, había perdido tantos momentos, me había perdido el ver crecer a mi hijo, sólo por mi indecisión y por mi miedo.

―Debió ser difícil―musité.

―Ni tanto, después del primer intercambio de palabras, sólo tienes que ser tú misma y ya está―reí quedamente ante su despreocupación.

―Lo tendré presente―comenté mientras me corría un puesto y le hacía una mueca al chico que tenía delante y que, sin ningún tipo de recato, me escuchaba hablar en japonés como si fuera un bicho raro― ¿tienes algún problema? ―fruncí el ceño, apartando un poco el teléfono de mi oreja, el chico dio un brinco y miró hacia otra dirección.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―escuché la voz amortiguada de Shippou, entonces volví a acercar el celular a mi oreja.

―Lo siento, un entrometido―me excusé. Shippou rió un poco― ¿y cómo está Rin?

―Rin está perfecta―comentó―está estudiando cocina tradicional sueca. Se gradúa en una semana si es que no falla en la última entrega―sorprendida, balbuceé algo inentendible.

― ¿Enserio? Vaya, no sabía que a ella le gustara cocinar― Shippou volvió a reír.

―No le gustaba, de hecho, era yo el que cocinaba―una nueva exclamación de sorpresa lo hizo reír―pero hace unos diez años, cuando vivíamos en Japón, luego de que casi muriera intoxicado, la obligué a entrar a un curso y ahora se le ha pegado el bichito. ¡No me deja acercarme ni siquiera a la cocina!

―Bueno, Rin siempre fue una muchacha decidida cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza.

―Decidida le queda corto, terca es un apelativo más apropiado―del otro lado, se escuchó un estruendo metálico, como el de una olla que cae al suelo― ¡cariño! ―exclamó Shippou de pronto y otro golpe se sintió.

― ¿Shippou, qué sucede? ―musité.

― ¡Maltrato intrafamiliar! ―gritó entre risas― ¡Rin, aunque intentes con todas tus fuerzas, los golpes que me des no me dolerán!

―Oh, dios mío―suspiró.

―Mamá, debo colgar―rió―tengo una esposa furiosa de este lado a la cual calmar antes de que termine lanzándome la sopa a la cabeza.

Acto seguido, la línea se cortó y tuve que aguantarme el estallar en risas. Había visto a Rin muchas veces antes, y era una muchachita muy despierta y enérgica, sin embargo… esto salía a todos los cánones en la que la tenía puesta.

Cuando miré de nuevo la pantalla del celular, un mensaje de texto había llegado. Sonreí quedamente al ver el nombre del remitente y me lamenté el haber estado ha blando por teléfono, porque era probable que Inuyasha hubiera llamado y tendría que haber encontrado la línea ocupada.

El texto decía: _Todo saldrá bien. Te veré pronto, compañera. Te quiero._

Reí suavemente, para consternación de las personas que estaban a mi lado, pero no importó, porque no había podido evitar pensar en Inuyasha rojo como un tomate intentando escribir las últimas dos palabras. Porque sí, Inuyasha seguía teniendo tanto tacto como una piedra en ciertas situaciones.

Con malicia, mis dedos se movieron por sobre las teclas sólo para escribir una simple frasecita_: Yo te amo también_. Y lo envié, regodeándome en mi puesto de tan sólo pensar en la cara que pondría Inuyasha al recibirlo.

En un ínfimo momento, vi las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, iluminadas por el sol de primavera que brillaba afuera y que destilaba seguridad y alegría, más una tranquilidad que en ese exacto segundo, en que el retumbar de mi corazón se oían en mis oídos, no tenía. La puerta tallada estaba frente a mí, adentro se oían las voces de la persona que venía delante de mí en la fila y la de un hombre, cuyo timbre de voz era tan grave que llegaba a darme escalofríos.

Era un manojo de nervios, una gelatina andante; una gallina en una pata, un perro aporreado y una oveja con cara de cordero degollado. Sí, todo al mismo tiempo. Y es que si esto no terminaba pronto, iba a terminar corriendo al baño a orinar de susto a vomitar de nerviosismo.

_¡Kagome, estás jodida!_

No puedo creer que me enfrentara a monstruos más temibles que un director de carrera y no me hubiera dado ni un ápice de miedo y ahora estuviera aquí, ¡deseando que me tragara la tierra para no tener que entrar a esa oficina!

_¡Se está abriendo, se está abriendo!, ¡Oh, por Dios, la puerta se está abriendo! _

El chico que venía delante de mí, sí; ese mismo que paró la oreja para escuchar mi conversación, aunque seguramente no entendiera nada, salió del despacho más blanco que una hoja de papel y yo no pude evitar tragar en seco. Mis manos volaron a mi estómago por contención.

―Que pase el siguiente―se escuchó desde dentro.

¡Por todos los seres sobrenaturales del mundo, por favor, no permitan que me vaya mal!

Inuyasha me asió a su pecho con dulzura, quedando mi espalda apegada a él. Suspiré nuevamente y él acarició mi cabello en respuesta, enredando una mano en él y hundiendo su nariz para aspirar como solía hacer desde siempre.

―No pienses más en eso―susurró en mi oído.

―Lo siento, es sólo que estoy todavía un poco nerviosa―miré fijamente hacia la ventana, los rayos de la luna se colaban por ella, dejando a mi habitación en penumbras.

―Keiko dijo que debías tranquilizarte y está en lo cierto―volvió a suspirar―no ganas nada con estresarte de esa manera, tienes una semana entera por delante.

Me removí un poco entre sus brazos, antes de asentir.

―Duerme un poco, tonta―me dijo y su calor me embotó los sentidos, haciéndome caer en un agradable sueño.

Los nueve nos sentamos en medio de mi habitación, la chispa de la ansiedad brillaba en nuestros ojos y la respiración se nos dificultaba mientras nos tirábamos la pelota para ver quién abrir su sobre primero. Finalmente, Keiko alzó su mano y abrió su cobre blanco de súbito.

Conteniendo la respiración, la vi leer a una velocidad anormal el sobre, cuando segundos después salió corriendo escaleras abajo, gritando que los había logrado, con tal emoción que nos sacó unos cuantos respingos. Abajo se escuchó la alegría de mis tíos y sus risas nerviosa.

―Creo que fue un impulso―reí nerviosamente. El resto asintió con la misma sonrisa boba antes de volver a girarse en sus sobres.

― ¿Quién va ahora? ―preguntó Leila, sofocada. Su hermano se removió un poco y apretó su pantalón. Se estaba poniendo pálido.

―Yo―Inuyasha me miró un segundo, yo le sonreí para darle un poco de valor mientras él abría el sobre con el aliento contenido―lee―me dijo mientras extendía el contenido doblado. Lo tomé sin mucha parsimonia y lo abrí sin mucho cuidado.

―Estimado Caleb Kimura…

―Ve al grano, mujer―gruñó. Le miré feo un segundo antes de volverme al contenido y saltarme todo el protocolo basura.

―Le damos la bienvenida como alumno de primer año de Ciencias Políticas en nuestra respetable Universidad de Toronto―recité. Inuyasha respiró hondo.

― ¡Ja, lo sabía! ―se regodeó.

―Sí, claro que lo sabías―dije sarcásticamente.

―Tanto que estabas que te meabas encima―comentó Samuel. Steve se aguantó las ganas de reír.

―Bueno, como Kagome te leyó la tuya, tú lee la de ella―sugirió.

― ¡No, no estoy lista! ―exclamé.

―No lo estarás nunca entonces―Inuyasha me arrancó el sobre de las manos, provocando que me quejara mientras él lo abría y sacaba el contenido, lo desdoblaba y leía.

― ¡Caleb! ―exclamé cuando ya íbamos por el minuto, sin que él sacara su expresión vacía― ¡quiero saberlo ahora, si no quedé, bien, pero no me hagas esto!

―Kag…―musitó suavemente. Instintivamente, comencé a temblar y el resto no tardó en deshacerse en palabras de lamento por mi causa.

―No quedé―musité, los ojos me picaron de inmediato e Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse pálido cuando las primeras lágrimas asomaron.

― ¡No! ―exclamó él― ¡¿maldita sea, mujer, por qué tienes que ponerte a llorar? ―yo lo miré furiosa.

― ¡¿Te parece poco? ―le grité― ¡más encima, ni te dignas en decírmelo de lleno!

― ¡Maldición, era una broma, una maldita broma! ―exclamó― ¡sí quedaste! ―luego agregó: ―si hubiera sabido que te pondrías a llorar, no lo hago. ¡Mujeres!

―Tú… ¡maldito! ―lo tomé por el cuello de la camiseta y lo zarandeé con lo mejor de mi fuerza, aunque no tuve tanto éxito. Inuyasha se encogió en su puesto― ¡¿sabes el susto que me has dado? , ¡No tenía ningún plan B, era ir a la universidad de Toronto sí o sí!

―Perdona―musitó.

― ¡Perdona, perdona! ―grité indignada mientras me levantaba― ¡si tuvieras el collar, te haría morder el polvo ahora mismo! ―roja por la furia, volví a sentarme, quitándole de paso el papel y leyéndolo. Mi habitación estaba en silencio, los gemelos; Alessa, Suzanne, Blake y Steve nos miraban con los ojos desorbitados―lo siento―musité mientras releía, por segunda vez, la carta.

―Kagome―musitó Inuyasha.

―No me hables, déjame calmarme―gruñí. Él, sin embargo, se me acercó un poco más, rodeándome con sus brazos, podía imaginar su cara de cachorro arrepentido, pero no hice ningún ademán en devolverle el gesto.

―Estamos todos muy nerviosos, Kagome―habló Alessa. Inuyasha tenía oculto su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración me producía cosquillas en esa zona―todo está bien, la situación no es para… alterarse tanto―continuó.

Respiré hondo, ella tenía razón en buena medida.

―Además, Caleb se disculpó ya―concilió Suzanne.

―Lo que pasa es que Caleb no sabe cuándo es un momento adecuado para hacer una broma. A veces es un idiota desubicado―agregó Blake. Inuyasha gruñó en mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío.

―Ya, está bien―suspiré―lamento haberme enojado de esa forma, sólo no me encontraste en el mejor momento.

Entonces recibí un lametón, alto tan propio en su naturaleza perruna, que me hizo sonrojar. Inuyasha suspiró en mi cuello e imaginé la sonrisa de alivio que tendría en su rostro. Alivio porque la monstruosa Kagome se hubiera calmado.

―Estaba un poco nerviosa porque este es mi boleto para quedarme en Canadá―admití. Los chicos parpadearon―con esto puedo ir a renovar mi VISA de estudiante.

―Kagome…―Keiko se asomó con la cara roja por la puerta― ¿y? ―preguntó, mirando mis manos ocupadas. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

―Quedé―solté trémulamente.

Ella sonrió también.

―Mamá se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa, y mis tíos también―agregué.

Inuyasha besó mi mejilla repentinamente y me siguió abrazando. Él era un tonto, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacerme semejante broma cuando sabía de antemano que era la única opción que tenía, que si no quedaba, era probable que tuviera que volver a Japón?

―Tranquila, _compañera_, estaremos juntos _siempre_―me susurró. Y yo agradecía que así fuera, no podría soportar pasar años sin él de nuevo.

― ¿Quién sigue? ―dije entonces y la habitación se sumió en el nerviosismo que antes había predominado.

―Yo―dijo Blake, ahogado, y el resto volvió a sudar y a contener el aliento.

_**Sábado 24 de Septiembre, 23: 58 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Y este es el último capítulo de transición, en el próximo capítulo empieza la última parte de la historia. Se titulará Return to Japan.<p>

Quería también pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi musa es inestable y a veces la inspiración no me llega o tengo las palabras atascadas en mi cabeza sin lograr ordenarse. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización.


	30. Return to Japan

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXX: Return to Japan<strong>

―No se te queda nada―apremió mi tía― ¿estás segura?

―Segurísima―contesté―además, si algo se me hubiera quedado, no tendría tiempo para regresar―miré entonces la pantalla que anunciaba los estatus de los vuelos, el nuestro ya estaba en la pista y había comenzado a recibir a sus pasajeros por la puerta tres.

―Tienes razón―asintió mi tío.

―Cuando lleguen a Japón, hágannos una llamada para saber que llegaron bien.

Inuyasha le sonrió a su nueva madre y la abrazó. Gesto al que todavía no me acostumbraba a ver, aún recordaba lo poco amoroso que era con cualquiera, inclusive conmigo.

―Cuídate mucho y regresa antes de que comiencen las clases, para que conozcas tu campus―Keiko me abrazó y Heiji le siguió de inmediato. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que meses atrás mi prima y yo éramos como agua y aceite; ahora era todo diferente…

Nuestros amigos también se encontraban ahí, despidiéndose con palabras y algunos abrazos afectuosos, deseándonos un buen viaje. Una parte de mí se desgarró por alejarme de ello, esa sensación nauseabunda que tanto conocí y que me costó cerca de un año y medio quitarme de encima.

Al abordar el vuelo y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad junto a mi hombre, la sensación se intensificó, haciéndome temblar por unos interminables minutos mientras despegábamos. Inuyasha tomó mi mano entre las suyas, acariciándolas cariñosamente, creo que él comprendía; en cierta forma, mi sentir. Después de todo, una vez me había visto incapaz de ver a los que conformaron mi familia en esa época lejana y, aunque la situación era diferente, sentía le mismo miedo de que; por alguna razón, no pudiera volver a verlos. Y es que ellos me habían sacado sonrisas, lágrimas y carcajadas, me hacían sentir bien y pensar que la vida valía la pena vivirla si tenías amigos como ellos.

Sí, porque los amigos son algo irremplazable.

Mamá me abrazó con fuerza y miró a Caleb con esos ojos que tanto había echado de menos ver. Lo abrazó también a él y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, que hasta a mí me sorprendieron.

―Gracias―alcanzó a susurrar antes de separarse―gracias, Inuyasha―asintió.

―No tiene por qué agradecerme nada―comentó él, avergonzado.

Souta lo abrazó también, efusivamente. No podía creer que su súper héroe favorito estuviera ahí de pie junto a él.

―Has crecido, enano―concedió.

―No mucho, aún sigo siendo el más bajito de mi curso―sonrió. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada limpia.

―Espera a que te llegue el estirón―continuó.

―Eso espero―asintió Souta, encantado.

El abuelo se limitó a decirle algunas palabras de alivio, al verlo de nuevo junto a mí, pero se quedó en silencio poco después. Agradecí el esfuerzo que había hecho al venir a recibirnos, después de todo, se le oía ronco y con un resfriado impresionante.

Inuyasha se detuvo frente al árbol sagrado, su sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a la seriedad. Yo entendí el por qué, pues miraba fijamente la cicatriz del tronco, lugar donde muchos siglos atrás, había permanecido dormido por cincuenta años.

―Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo viste por última vez―comenté, rodeando su cintura torpemente. Él aceptó el gesto y lo devolvió, acercándome a él por los hombros.

―Estaba pensando―comentó―tienes razón, hace dieciocho años que no veía a este viejo―suspiró―pero me trae más nostalgia el no haber pisado el pozo ni venir a verte por tantos años.

―No te lamentes esa tontería―respondí, Inuyasha sonrió―las cosas resultaron como debían resultar, por más loco que suene, agradezco el hecho de que hayas llegado a mí y eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

―Técnicamente, tú llegaste a mí―contestó, dejé escapar una ligera risa mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Pagaría un infinito de yenes por seguir así todo el resto de mi vida, pero las escenas tienen un término y mi madre nos interrumpió para llamarnos a comer. Y mi estómago, hizo eco del llamado.

Keiko suspiró del otro lado de la línea cuando llamé, era tarde ya en Canadá pero ella parecía no importarle la hora, tampoco es que tuviera que ir a trabajar el día siguiente. Estaba de vacaciones y desempleada.

―Ella nos manda saludos―dije al colgar, Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonreí, pensando que él estaba disfrutando de mi habitación después de tanto tiempo― ¿Inuyasha, me estás escuchando?―musité. Me levanté de mi asiento frente a mi escritorio y caminé dos pasos hasta llegar a su lado. Cuidadosamente, me senté en el piso a la altura de su rostro y comprobé con cierta sorpresa que mi novio estaba más que dormido.

Su respiración era pausada, roncaba de una manera casi inaudible y sus cejas estaban los más distendidas posibles. A mi mente llegó una escena de antaño, la primera vez que Inuyasha se quedó dormido sobre mi cama, una noche que pasé durmiendo en el suelo, sin embargo, pero que me complació en gran medida.

Solté una risa disimulada, antes de levantarme del asiento y dirigirme a la ventana. Le pasé el seguro y corrí las cortinas, para darle un ambiente más oscuro a la habitación, aunque estábamos cerca de las cuatro de la tarde recién.

El timbre de la casa sonó, me levanté de mi puesto junto a la cama, y me dirigí a la puerta inmediatamente, preocupándome de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a mi pareja. Al acercarme a las escaleras, vi a mi madre subir por ellas a paso presuroso.

― ¡Kagome, qué bien! ―exclamó con una sonrisa―una pareja te busca.

― ¿Una pareja? ―por un minuto había pensado que sería alguna de las chicas, o las tres, ellas sabían que llegaría este día.

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y me dirigí al pasillo principal.

Apenas fui consciente de la brisa primaveral cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon en un abrazo asfixiante.

― ¡Mamá! ―tardé un poco en procesar las palabras mientras mi cabeza estaba atrapada en el pecho duro.

¿Mamá?

―Shippou…―musité y me aparté a duras penas para mirar hacia arriba.

Él no había perdido casi nada de su aspecto característico, seguía teniendo los cabellos marrón anaranjados y los ojos verde azulados, pero sus facciones ya no eran tan suaves como las recordaba y era muchísimo más alto de lo que era, para mí, hace tres años.

― ¡Oh! ―exclamé, dando un salto hacia atrás para observarlo mejor, él rió ante mi reacción, pero se quedó de pie justo delante de mí.

También pude darme cuenta que ya no llevaba la coleta ni la pañoleta que la sostenía, estaba vestido de manera informal; con una camiseta manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos tonificados, unos simples jeans y unas zapatillas. Pero lo más impresionante al ver a través del espejismo que ocultaba su verdadera identidad, fueron ver cinco largas y estilizadas colas del mismo color que su cabello, más sus colmillos bastante más prominentes de lo que era de pequeño.

― ¿Qué te parece, he cambiado mucho? ―sonrió.

―No te imaginas cuánto―suspiré antes de acercarme a abrazarlo una vez más―entonces…―musité―eso quiere decir que la otra persona que vino contigo es Rin.

―Sí―respondió él en un suspiro, negándose a soltarme.

― ¿Me dejarás por lo menos, saludarla? Yo tampoco la he visto en quinientos años―era una voz casi angelical, autoritaria y alegre al mismo tiempo. Shippou rió, haciéndome temblar a mí también antes de soltarme.

―Rin―pronuncié, todavía atontada por el cúmulo de emociones.

La mujer que estaba aún cerca de la puerta de entrada me sonrió ampliamente y e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo. Era una mujer hermosa, su cabello negro era largo y caía descuidadamente sobre sus hombros, pero lo impactante eran sus ojos vivaces, enmarcados por una sobria sombra de ojos, mientras que sus labios se mostraban rojos por el lápiz labial. Era Rin, realmente era la niña que perseguía a Sesshoumaru para todas partes, la chiquilla descuidada y habladora… ¡realmente era Rin!

―Dios mío, estás hermosa―la mujer se sonrojó antes mis palabras.

―Gracias, señorita Kagome―respondió mientras se acercaba a pasos gráciles―usted también se ve hermosa con ese peinado, aunque creo que le sienta mejor el cabello largo―reí.

Shippou se apartó de mí completamente y tomó la mano que su mujer le ofrecía, sus ojos brillaron con la devoción que se profesaban y mariposas se instalaron en mi estómago.

―Quinientos años hacen mucha diferencia―suspiré.

―Sí, muchísima en verdad―concordó Shippou.

―Vamos, pasen a la sala, no tiene nada de entretenido quedarnos en el pasillo―continué mientras hacían un gesto hacia la puerta más cercana, donde estaba el salón principal.

―Gracias, mamá―que me dijera de esa forma me hizo más feliz todavía, aunque la situación era bastante extraña. Todavía podía ver al niño que llevaba en mis brazos o al hombro en él… no podía salir de mi asombro o acostumbrarme a su nueva apariencia― ¿e Inuyasha?

―Durmiendo―musité.

Shippou alzó una ceja y una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por su rostro, el mismo gesto de Inuyasha. Ahora entendía por qué, de vez en cuando, lo llamaba papá.

―Me olvido de que ahora es humano―Rin le pegó un codazo de inmediato antes de sentarse frente a la mesa.

― ¿Kagome, cariño, tus amigos desean algo de comer? ―los miré, inquisidora, mientras ellos mismo llegaban a un acuerdo silencioso. Asintieron.

―Sí, por favor―respondí en voz alta― ¿jugo y galletas? ―les pregunté.

―Eso estaría bien―respondió Shippou y yo volví a alzar la voz para que mi madre nos escuchara.

― ¿Cómo es él ahora?, ¿se parece o no a quien era antes? ―sí, este chico había acoplado muchos rasgos de Inuyasha.

― ¡Shippou! ―regañó, Rin.

―Está bien―mamá dejó sobre la mesa la jarra de jugo, los vasos con hielo y las galletas―gracias ―mamá me dedicó una sonrisa, antes de marcharse en silencio―aún nacido humano, Inuyasha sigue siendo Inuyasha―comencé―la verdad es que sigue teniendo ciertas capacidades agudizados; sus sentidos específicamente y usa el encanto para mostrar la identidad de su alma, aún no comprendo exactamente cómo lo logra, pero lo hace bastante bien.

― ¿Y su actitud? ―insistió― ¿sigue siendo tan obstinado y mal hablado?

Reí alegremente.

―Técnicamente, no―respondí―él es bastante maduro, comparado a cómo lo conocí, pero sigue teniendo sus salidas. Especialmente cuando se trata de chicos que me miran más de la cuenta.

―Empieza a gruñir ¿no? ―rió Shippou.

―Sí―asentí con una sonrisa― ¿y ustedes, cómo sucedió?

―Ah, bueno…―Rin sonrió bobamente mientras se agarraba un mechón de cabello. Shippou rió en respuesta.

―Pasé mucho años yendo y viniendo de la aldea después de que te marchaste―comenzó tranquilamente―estaba asistiendo a las pruebas para subir el nivel de mi poder―asentí, recordaba esa academia llena de cachorros de zorro demonio―y Rin quedó a cargo de la anciana Kaede…

― ¿Qué, pero y Sesshoumaru? ―pregunté de inmediato.

―El señor Sesshoumaru pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para que yo pudiera interactuar con los humanos―respondió―él creía que, teniendo ambas perspectivas, mi decisión de seguirlo o quedarme en una aldea humana sería más constructiva.

Sesshoumaru, siempre pensando en frío. Me pregunté qué es lo que habría sentido en el momento en que se marchó, dejando a Rin atrás.

―Aprendí de la anciana Kaede, el arte de la curación―continuó―yo asistía, con ella, los partos, los heridos y enfermos. Y sin darme cuenta, me transformé en a curandera del pueblo.

―Para ese entonces, mis idas y venidas de la aldea eran bastante irregulares―continuó Shippou―hubo una ocasión en que tardé dos años en volver a pisar la tierra de ese lugar. Veía a Sango y Miroku, como a sus hijos, tan regularmente como el entrenamiento me lo permitía, pero ellos también estaban más centrados en la crianza y protección de los niños, así que, además, pasaba más tiempo con Inuyasha.

―Ya veo…―sonreí para mí.

―Inuyasha probaba mis nuevas habilidades cada vez que regresaba al pueblo, a veces pasábamos horas combatiendo y entrenando.

―Yo asistía a la mayoría de esos entrenamientos, les llevaba algo de comer y agua, para cuando quedaran exhaustos, cuestión que no era muy común―dijo Rin.

―Para ese entonces ya había crecido bastante, era un zorro joven en vez de un niño―Shippou se desordenó el cabello―a Inuyasha le llamó bastante la atención. Él me contó que, como quedó huérfano, él había crecido a un ritmo humano, rápido para poder sobrevivir sin mayores problemas.

― ¿Qué? ―musité―pero, pero él una vez dijo que…

―Sí, lo recuerdo―asintió Shippou―él, hasta Sesshoumaru, creía que como había estado siempre bajo la protección de una familia, mi organismo no necesitaba acelerar mi proceso de crecimiento para mantenerme por mí mismo, pero cuándo inicié mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta, esta faceta se activó y empecé a crecer a la velocidad de un humano.

―Es un dato curioso―comenté.

―Lo mismo pensé la primera vez que oí decir esas palabras―concordó la mujer.

―La verdad es que sí y yo no lo comprendí muy bien hasta que él me explicó lo del instinto de supervivencia―comentó―bueno, siguiendo, con el tiempo pasaba más tiempo con Inuyasha y Rin en las idas y venidas. Mientras Rin se encargaba de la sanidad en el pueblo, pues con el tiempo la anciana Kaede dejó de hacer esos trabajos y se dedicó a tener una vejez tranquila; Inuyasha hacía de protector general de la aldea y yo de su proveedor cada vez que regresaba de un viaje.

―Entre los tres, por más disfuncionales que fuéramos―sonrió Rin―nos convertimos en el pilar de la aldea Musashi.

―Y con esas visitas, también comencé a interactuar más con Rin hasta que, finalmente, caí redondito―y se encogió de hombros―para ese entonces, ella rondaba los veinte años humanos y yo me estaba volviendo loco.

―Sí, bien loco y atolondrado―Rin asintió―Inuyasha se reía de él cada dos por tres, porque él decía o hacía cosas ridículas en mi presencia, hasta que, finalmente, se me declaró. Desde entonces estamos juntos.

― ¿Y Sesshoumaru cómo se lo tomó?

―Al principio no le gustó nada de nada, que el hijo adoptivo de su medio hermano estuviera interesado en marcar como su pareja a su hija adoptiva.

―Tuvimos muchas conversaciones, en realidad, yo hablaba como un loro para explicar mi situación y lo que sentía, pero nunca escuchaba una respuesta clara más allá de monosílabos―ella suspiró antes de llevarse el vaso con jugo a los labios y probar un poco. Yo le imité, hacía bastante calor―Inuyasha habló con él una vez que viajó al Oeste, lo que le dijo ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero luego de eso, el señor Sesshoumaru nos dio su bendición.

―Para el día en que nos convertimos en compañeros, Rin rondaba los veinticuatro.

― ¿Y Sango y Miroku?

―Miroku oficializó nuestra ceremonia por ritos humanos―contestó Shippou―él tomó el lugar de la anciana Kaede cuando esta falleció y sus hijas ya llevaban un tiempo entrenando como sacerdotisas, así que la aldea no quedó desprotegida espiritualmente.

―Pasaron muchas cosas―suspiré, lamentándome el no haber estado allí para ver todos esos cambios.

―Sí, pero ninguno de nosotros te olvidó jamás, mamá―continuó―de hecho, una de las hijas de ellos fue nombrada en tu honor. A Inuyasha se le fueron los colores de la cara cuando lo supo, pero desde entonces cuidaba mucho de la familia de esos dos.

―Una hija con mi nombre―dije, atacada por la emoción, dejé escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría.

―Kagome se convirtió en una gran sacerdotisa del pueblo y cuando ella se retiró para formar familia, sus hijos tomaron en su mayoría sus pasos.

― ¿Cuántos fueron en total lo hijos de Sango? ―pregunté, aún entre sollozos.

―Tres, las gemelas eran las mayores, el menor era un niño―respondió Rin, antes de acercarse a mí y brindarme un abrazo cariñoso, que yo no negué.

―Pensé que el monje quería un centenar de hijos―reí suavemente.

―Después del primer parto―dijo Shippou―Miroku juró que no tendría tanta descendencia, por el temor a que Sango volviera a pasar las penurias de un parto doble―asentí, sabiendo que; seguramente, él se habría espantado por el dolor de ella. Un parto de gemelos nunca había sido fácil y aún en la actualidad tiene sus complicaciones.

―Pero ellos fueron muy felices, inmensamente felices―continuó Rin, sobando mi espalda―murieron entrados en edad, juntos.

―Juntos―recordé entonces que Sango me había comentado alguna vez, que ella estaba dispuesta a morir junto a Miroku si la maldición hacia efecto. No dudaba que ella hubiera deseado morir al tiempo junto a él.

―Sí, murieron juntos y felices―reiteró.

Luego de despedirlos, subí las escaleras de nuevo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Inuyasha estaba allí, sentado; esperándome. Yo no tardé en ir a su encuentro y abrazarlo con fuerza.

―Shippou sabía que estaba despierto―me dijo, mientras me hacía sentar sobre la cama―el enano sabía que quería contarte la historia de esos dos por mí mismo.

― ¿Por qué, qué diferencia tendría? ―pregunté, mi cabeza descansó en su hombro.

―Por muchas cosas―dijo, evitando responder directamente― ¿te parece si visitamos sus tumbas mañana en la mañana? Allí te contaré todo.

El corazón se me aceleró. Y lo miré directamente a los ojos, sorprendida a más no poder.

― ¿Dónde están sus tumbas? ―pregunté, atragantada. Inuyasha sólo sonrió y respondió:

―Mañana, Kagome, mañana.

_**Miércoles 28 de Septiembre, 12: 47 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es bastante largo, casi diez planas en word, lo cual es todo un logro para mí. Aquí aparecen Shippou y Rin, un poco de historia del Sengoku y la puerta a una nueva historia que se relatará en el próximo capítulo.<p>

El capítulo treinta y uno se llama: **The ironic life.**

Como siempre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentarios y críticas con gusto XP.


	31. The ironic life

**Beyond of Times**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado para mi propia diversión y la del resto, sin ningún ánimo de lucrar con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXI: The ironic life<strong>

Una mano insistió en zarandearme, aunque no era del todo brusca, yo quería patearle el trasero a la persona que intentaba sacarme de mi dulce sueño, pero cuando su aroma embriagó mis sentidos, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Inuyasha…―musité. Y abrí los ojos, aún somnolienta. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y, aunque me sonreía, se le veía serio.

―Es hora―musitó.

― ¿Qué? ―dije aún adormilada. Él dejó escapar una sonrisa burlesca.

― ¿Quieres ir a ver a Sango y Miroku o no? ―insistió mientras se alejaba de mi lado, para dirigirse a su maleta y tomar de ella una chaqueta de tela ligera. En ese lapsus, yo también miré hacia el exterior y, sin poder evitarlo, me enfurruñé.

―Ni siquiera ha amanecido―comenté. Y era cierto, el sol aún estaba bastante oscuro, los rayos del sol ni siquiera calentaban el ambiente.

―No seas floja, Kagome―bromeó mientras me tendía un conjunto de ropa para mí― ¿cómo sobrevivirás a la universidad sino puedes levantarte antes del alba?

―Inuyasha…―le advertí. Pero él hizo caso omiso.

Me tomó por debajo de las axilas sin previo aviso, levantándome, y en el aturdimiento, me quitó de encima la parte de arriba de mi confortable pijama, dejándome expuesta. No pude evitar sonrojarme, no precisamente porque él me viera; ya que éramos una pareja sexualmente activa y ya nos conocíamos cada rincón, sino porque el frío que sentí provocó cierto cambio en mi fisionomía que él notó.

―Bruto…―murmuré mientras tomaba el brasier que él me extendía en ese minuto. Él también se había sonrojado levemente.

―No te ibas a levantar nunca si seguía intentando convencerte―contestó y entonces me hizo levantar los brazos me colocó la camiseta que había escogido en un momento en el que yo no me había fijado.

Así hizo con todo. Debo decir que no se sintió mal, fue extraño y hasta excitante. El hecho de que él me vistiera fue… realmente dulce.

―Toma, afuera hace un poco de frío igual―me tendió entonces un chaleco de lana. Uno no muy grueso, pero que me quedaría como vestido, principalmente… porque era de hombre.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que pronto él empezaría a darme sus camisetas para dormir.

Salimos de la casa, cuando el sol apenas despuntaba y mi familia seguía feliz en su quinto sueño. Inuyasha tenía razón cuando dijo que hacía un poco de frío afuera, el ambiente fresco y corría una brisa bastante helada. Afortunadamente, con suéter que llevaba encima, tenía de sobra para acurrucarme.

Caminamos en silencio, tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando él se me adelantaba unos pasos y yo estaba un poco ansiosa, por lo que trastrabillaba. Al reconocer el camino que tomábamos, no pude evitar que la duda surgiera en mi cerebro. Íbamos hacia la salida del templo… ¿qué tan habían sepultado a nuestros amigo de la aldea?, porque si mi sentido de la orientación no me falla, ellos deberían haber sido enterrados por detrás de mi casa, lugar en que seguramente estaba la aldea en antaño.

―Kagome―me llamó de pronto, al mismo tiempo que se detenía su andar y, por consiguiente, yo también dejé de caminar.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté. Inuyasha me señaló hacia un costado.

Seguí su indicación con la mirada y me encontré con la vieja pagoda del pozo.

― ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué había en los terrenos de allá atrás? ―inquirió.

― ¡No puede ser! ―exclamé, cayendo en la cuenta.

¿Era enserio?, ¿acaso no los habían enterrado en el antiguo cementerio?

―Móntate mi espalda―ordenó, soltándome la mano y agachándose en frente de mí.

― ¿Piensas saltar por sobre la cerca? ―vacilé―Inuyasha, no sé qué tan alto es del otro lado, ¿podrás soportar una caída así?

―No me subestimes, mujer―gruñó―puedo tener un cuerpo humano, pero sigo conservando muchas capacidades mi anterior cuerpo.

Traté de protestar, hasta le sugerí una escalera, pero él se negó rotundamente a usar uno de esos implementos. Así que, finalmente, accedí a su petición y me monté en su espalda.

Extrañaba esa sensación, pero la duda me carcomía por dentro. Siendo un hanyou, mi peso no era nada para él, pero siendo humano, no sabía cuánta fuerza utilizaba para alzarme.

Inuyasha caminó sin mayores problemas hacia un costado de la pagoda y saltó como si estuviera saltando un obstáculo de baja altura, pero por el otro lado, la caída fue distinta. Sentí vértigo, de hecho, pues hace mucho tiempo que no caíamos de tanta altura y el estómago se me hizo un revoltijo hasta que paró de súbito, cuando tocamos tierra.

― ¿Ves? ―dijo con sorna mientras se agachaba y me dejaba bajar―te dije que no sería ningún problema.

―Ya, ya―asentí quedamente antes de mirar hacia arriba. Nunca me había percatado de lo alto que estaba el templo, para mí siempre había sido un ir y bajar de escaleras, estaba tan acostumbrada que ni siquiera me percataba que lo único que alcanzaba a ver del bosque a un costado de él eran las copas de los árboles.

―Vamos―Inuyasha volvió a tomarme de la mano entonces, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Caminamos otra vez en silencio y yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa, mientras esquivaba ramas bajas y raíces sobre salientes. El aroma del bosque y árboles viejos me trajo bonitos recuerdos de mi tiempo en Sengoku, las caminatas entre la aldea y el pozo, las salidas nocturnas, los baños en el río; el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas tan fáciles de apreciar. Era un poco triste ver lo mucho que había cambiado el entorno desde hace quinientos años, lo peor era que los habitantes de este mundo no sabían apreciar esas bellezas naturales y la estaban destruyendo por sólo buscar confort.

―Inuyasha―musité mientras me apegaba a su brazo, él me soltó para que pudiera entrelazar mis brazos con el suyo, en un gesto más estrecho.

―Dime―respondió con igual tono.

― ¿Por qué tan lejos? ―murmuré.

Él sonrió de inmediato y apartó las ramitas de unos arbustos del camino, dejando a la vista un pequeño claro.

Lo que vi me hizo cerrar la garganta.

Bajo un árbol muy viejo, pero de apariencia más joven que la del árbol sagrado, había muchísimas tumbas cuyos nombres habían sido desgastados por el tiempo, pero que aún así podían leerse, algunos más que otros. Entre ellas, las dos más grandes y justo al frente del tronco del viejo árbol, estaban las que rezaban el nombre de nuestros grandes amigos.

― ¿El resto son…?

― Sus hijos, sus nietos; sus bisnietos, sus tataranietos y así―me respondió. Inuyasha siguió el andar entonces, hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi tocaban las piedras.

―Estaban tan cerca… ni siquiera son veinte minutos desde el templo―dejé escapar un sollozo ahogado antes de dejarme caer y tocar las piedras más grandes, deslizando mis dedos por sus nombres, delineándolos.

―No tendrías por qué saber que estaban aquí―dijo con calma―vamos a sentarnos―indicó. Yo asentí.

Luego de sentarnos, él pasó su mano por sobre mi hombro y me acomodé para que mi cabeza chocara levemente con su pecho.

―Luego de que te marchaste―suspiró con desgano, ese hecho tampoco me agradaba―a mediados del verano, Sango y Miroku contrajeron matrimonio.

‹‹ Hubo una gran efervescencia en la aldea, después de todo el jaleo con Naraku y la amenaza de que la masa cayera sobre la cabeza de los aldeanos, los campos habían sido contaminados un poco por el miasma y algunos de las plantaciones perecieron por eso. Miroku, liberado del agujero negro, Sango y yo, empezamos a hacer trabajos rápidos en aldeas cercanas. A veces, estos sólo eran artimañas del monje, para conseguir comida mientras el resto del pueblo se ocupaba en recuperar lo que pudieran de los alimentos.

Estábamos vueltos locos con eso, trayendo arroz y verdura, lo máximo que pudiéramos cargar con Kirara y yo. Al mismo tiempo, Miroku oficializó su compromiso con Sango y la gente empezó a prepararse para la boda.

Fue modesto, la verdad, con todo el problema de Naraku, no teníamos mucho alimento para hacer grandes banquetes o fiestas, pero fue una ceremonia perfecta en todo el resto: La aldea de testigo, Kaede bendiciéndolos, una pequeña cabaña a las afueras para ellos, Kohaku vivo…

Ellos lo llamaban el poder de un milagro, después de estar al borde de la autodestrucción.

Sango quedó embarazada a principios de otoño, para ese entonces, Rin ya era una aldeana más y Kohaku se había retirado para seguir con su profesión de exterminador.

El vientre de Sango creció de una forma excepcional, perfectamente redondo, pero enorme. Ese hecho preocupó a Kaede bastante, ella nunca había visto el vientre de una embarazada con esas características y a Miroku también le parecía extraño, aunque no dejaba de pensar que era un bebé grande. La sola sospecha de que fuera uno solo a Kaede le hacía gruñir, porque era imposible que fuera así y al mismo tiempo la ponía nerviosa, porque nunca había atendido un parto doble.

Fue entonces cuando me hicieron pegar la oreja en el vientre de Sango. Como el sonido del corazón de ella era más fuerte que el del bebé, no me era muy fácil distinguir cuántos eran o si estaba sano, por lo que me hicieron agachar.

Hasta Miroku parecía un poco molesto por el hecho de estar tan pegada a ella y no es como si yo estuviera muy cómodo, pero al hacerlo supimos que no era uno, sino dos. El latido de ambos corazones era bastante más tenue que el de ella, pero latían a una velocidad impresionante. Yo no sabía que los bebés tuvieran palpitaciones tan rápidas. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una embarazada además…

Luego de eso, los cuidados con Sango se fueron extremando, Kaede no sabía qué tan peligroso sería traer al mundo a dos criaturas de una y tampoco sabía qué tan delicado podía ser un embarazo de gemelos, así que entre todos le evitamos grandes esfuerzos, además, las gemelas ya eran hiperactivas antes de nacer y tenían la manía de golpear a su madre cada vez que podían y especialmente en la noche. Sango siempre estaba adolorida por la fuerza que estas tenían. ››

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y yo le tomé la mano, acariciándola. No me sorprendía que Sango hubiera tenido complicaciones y problemas para sobrellevar un embarazo doble… ¿cuántas mujeres de esa época podían resistir un parto así?

―El día en que las gemelas nacieron, Sango cayó al suelo de puro dolor, las contracciones eran fuertes y la sangre que salió de ella pudo haberle costado la vida―continuó con una sonrisa amarga.

‹‹Miroku estaba pálido, asustado afuera de la cabaña, pero murmurando largas oraciones para que ella y sus bebés estuvieran bien. Mis oídos estaban siempre alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar allá adentro, incluso tuve que ir por cubetas de agua para limpiar e hidratar a Sango. Rin también estaba un poco asustada por ese hecho, era la primera vez que asistía un parto, y Kaede tampoco tenía mucha fe mientras las horas pasaban.

Según lo que me dijo la vieja, Sango no quería dilatar, pero las contracciones eran tan violentas que la hicieron sangrar antes de que empezara a pujar. ››

―Pobre Miroku, debió ser horrible tener que esperar afuera―comenté. Inuyasha asintió quedamente.

―Lo fue, pero…―entonces sonrió con ganas―cuando él sostuvo a una de ellas en sus brazos y Sango despertó a la mañana siguiente, el mundo cambió para él. Jamás lo vi tan feliz como para llorar de alegría.

―El nacimiento de un hijo siempre es importante, Inuyasha―comenté―no se iguala a nada.

―Bueno, hasta a mí me volvió loco el asunto―respondió―ambos estaban ilusionados y me contagiaban con sus risas. Tampoco me habían llamado tío nunca, así que sumémosle el hecho de que… tenía una familia a la que proteger.

―Es muy dulce la forma en que hablas de ellos―musité. El viento suave nos acariciaba, las tumbas se mantenían intactas frente a nosotros, pero los rayos de un sol cada vez más brillantes ahora las iluminaban con más intensidad.

―Tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que, aun a pesar de haber formado su familia, nunca me apartaron de su lado. Me hicieron participe de esa vida, Kagome―declaró con solemnidad, y yo no pude evitar sonreír con más ganas.

‹‹ El nombre que le dieron a la gemela mayor fue Tamako, como la madre de Sango y el de la gemela menor, la nombraron Kagome. Y creo que tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa, aún siendo un bebé, hacia muecas de ese tipo que alegraban a todo el mundo. Desde entonces, Kagome y Tamako fueron mi prioridad, siempre cuidaba de que no se hicieran daño y, aunque me sacaban de quicio con sus travesuras, no podía evitar amarlas como si fueran mis propias hijas.

Y sin darme cuenta, permití que Shippou empezara a llamarme papá… me di cuenta de que realmente quería formar mi propia familia. ››

Nunca, nunca, nunca, habíamos tocado este tema antes. El sólo hecho de pensar en bebés me avergonzaba, más aún si pensaba que podía tenerlos con él.

Y, como si hubiera leído mi mente, él volteó a verme, sus ojos me demostraban lo avergonzado que estaba por confesarme ese pequeño secreto, pero al mismo tiempo me miraban ansiosos.

Yo sabía qué tipo de respuesta esperaba y me mordí el labio por eso. Mis mejillas se encendieron prontamente y no pude mantener la vista fija en él, por lo que miré el suelo.

―No todavía…―murmuré apenada―…no me siento preparada, tú entiendes ¿verdad?

Inuyasha rió quedamente.

―No te estoy pidiendo que nos pongamos a hacer hijos como conejos ahora, Kagome―bromeó―sólo quería saber si algún día tú y yo formaremos una familia.

―Bueno…―suspiré―a largo plazo, me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo.

Inuyasha se inclinó n poco y besó mi frente con cariño.

Las personas, en realidad, todo cambia. Entendía su deseo más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, Inuyasha había estado solo por demasiado años, exento de cariño, necesitado de un abrazo y una mano que lo sostuviera, era natural que; llegado el momento, él deseara tener hijos con la persona amada. Más aún si nunca tuviste a alguien a la que dar tu amor y confianza, a la que proteger y con el que ser tú mismo.

―Gracias―murmuró contra mí, antes de mirar hacia adelante.

‹‹ Masaru nació dos años después que las gemelas, no fue un embarazo planeado, pero fue un parto mucho más sencillo que el de la primera vez. Kaede nos comento, porque Miroku y yo no estuvimos presentes esa vez, que las contracciones fueron más suaves y el niño nació sin mayores contratiempos, sin embargo, Miroku no quiso arriesgar más la integridad de su esposa y esta aceptó sin problemas, después de todo, mantener a una familia de cinco no era fácil y Miroku debía viajar recurrentemente para traer comida a su hogar.

Con el tiempo, las niñas se fueron entrenando en el camino espiritual bajo la tutela de su padre. La anciana Kaede se deterioraba día con día, todos lo sabían y no queríamos que la aldea quedara desprotegida.

Aunque ellas eran muy pequeñas cuando iniciaron su entrenamiento, resultaron ser muy dotadas en la materia y aprendían rápido. Cuando el gran día llegó, Kagome tomó el lugar de la sacerdotisa principal del pueblo, siendo respaldada por su padre y su hermana mayor. Y Masaru se transformó en un protector más de la villa, aprendiendo el uso de la katana.

No fue una época ajetreada, los días transcurrían en paz, la aldea prosperó, como sabes y empezó a crecer con el tiempo.

Cuando Kagome decidió retirarse de su profesión para formar familia, todo el pueblo se sorprendió, excepto Miroku y yo, que ya sabíamos de antemano sus intenciones, pero Tamako siguió manteniendo el lugar en cambio. Además, los hijos de Kagome también siguieron la senda espiritual. ››

―Hizo lo que ella consideraba correcto―asentí.

―Sí―sonrió―aunque todo fue sorpresivo, nadie le reprochó su decisión. Ella era hermosa y joven todavía. Había servido casi toda su vida a la aldea y tenía derecho a seguir adelante. Ella tenía cerca de veintisiete años para ese entonces, el hombre con el que se casó también rondaba la misma edad, así que nadie puso un pero a la unión―explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Sango y Miroku tuvieron una vida llena, si sus hijos fueron como me cuentas.

―Nunca conocí a padres más orgullosos de los logros de sus hijos que ellos, Kagome―afirmó, sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

―Me lo imagino.

―Por parte de Masaru, ellos tuvieron cuatro nietos―continuó―por parte de Kagome, tuvieron dos. Tamako fue la única que no dio a luz, prefirió seguir con su profesión hasta el último momento de su vida.

Busqué con la mirada las tumbas de ellos. No me costó mucho encontrarlas con la mirada, estaban exactamente rodeando a las de Miroku y Sango.

―Ellos murieron durante una tormenta de nieve―su voz sonó sombría entonces, sacándome de mi burbuja―fue la noche más helada en años y ellos ya estaban en una edad avanzada.

Instintivamente, dejé que la tristeza me inundara.

―Murieron de frío, pero al menos murieron juntos―comenté suavemente. Inuyasha hizo su abrazo más ajustado, confortándome.

―Fue triste haberlos perdido―comentó―pero entendía que era su tiempo, los humanos perecen con más rapidez que un mitad demonio y, en parte, eso es regalo muy grande.

Yo le miré unos instantes, comprendiendo lo que él quería decirme.

―Ser inmortal, bueno; relativamente inmortal, porque al fin y al cabo un demonio morirá algún día también, implica que verás a gente que no lo es perecer y duele mucho… muchísimo.

―Debió ser duro, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos.

―Lo fue, pero sus hijos les sobrevivieron y yo me encargué de velar por ellos. Tenerlos cerca me llenaba a mi también―comentó― ¿te has preguntado por qué aquí? ―señaló las tumbas.

―No―admití, luego de procesar su pregunta.

―Como yo sabía que construirían un templo sobre la aldea y sus alrededores, sus hijos y yo decidimos que debíamos proteger su lugar de descanso, por eso buscamos un lugar que estuviera lejos, pero no tan lejos del templo de tu familia―yo asentí.

Así fue durante varias generaciones, cuando sus hijos murieron, yo me encargué de sepultarlos junto a ellos, luego a sus nietos y a los hijos de sus nietos… ―siguió señalando el resto de las tumbas, con otros nombres tallados―pronto, muchos de sus descendientes se marcharon de la aldea, se esparcieron por Japón y comenzó hacérseme difícil su seguimiento. La línea sucesoria que me fue más fácil seguir fue la de Kagome, ella y sus descendientes siguieron habitando esas zonas por cientos de años, hasta que en la restauración Meiji… ocurrió algo sorprendente―y entonces él volteó su rostro a verme, la ansiedad había vuelto y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y sin disimulo en mi pecho.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―tanteé.

―Durante la restauración Meiji… se impuso la utilización de los apellidos―mi boca formó una perfecta O, no pude evitar voltear a ver las tumbas. Los ojos me picaron y comencé a llorar.

―No puede ser…―me atraganté.

―Lo es―afirmó―los descendientes de Kagome tomaron el apellido Higurashi, por el mito de tu presencia en el Japón feudal.

‹‹ A pesar de que los descendientes de Masaru optaron por tomar otro apellido, traté de velar por ellos de igual forma que con los de Kagome. La segunda Guerra mundial provocó muchas pérdidas en tu familia principal, tuve que dividirme en dos bandos para mantenerlos a salvo… así fue como llegué a Nagasaki. Cuando cayó la primera bomba nuclear en Hiroshima, tuve que correr a buscarlos.

Sesshoumaru me advirtió que me mantuviera lejos de aquella zona, sin embargo, yo no podía dejarlos, eran tu familia, eran parte de mí, pero no pude evitar que la línea de Masaru se extinguiera, como no pude evitar perecer poco después por las heridas.

El resto de la historia, tú la conoces. ››

―No puedo creerlo―solté, aún entre sollozos―eso quiere decir que Souta y yo somos los últimos descendientes de esos dos… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ―no pude evitar reír de la emoción.

Todo era tan loco, tan increíble y excepcional. El mundo podría darme la espalda cuantas veces fuera, pero nadie podría quitarme la alegría de saber que yo, Kagome Higurashi, era nada más ni nada menos que descendiente directa de dos de mis grandes amigos.

Volvimos a casa a paso lento, disfrutando del momento y yo haciéndole más preguntas sobre aquella muchacha de nombre Kagome. Inuyasha reía ante mis preguntas inocentes y mi desesperación por saber más, pero no podía evitarlo. El mundo había cambiado para mí en el preciso momento en que mi apellido surgió dentro de la conversación.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de entrada, mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando noté que él se tensó.

―Maldito bastardo―murmuró entre dientes, antes de abrir la puerta de un solo sopetón.

En el pasillo, unos metros más allá, una figura imponente se erguía frente a mi madre, sus ojos serios y su porte elegante me descolocó, pero lo reconocí de inmediato fajo su facha humana.

― ¿Esa es tu nueva apariencia, Inuyasha? ―dijo con esa voz monótona que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Algún problema, Sesshoumaru?

_**Domingo 09 de Octubre, 23: 00 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Dios, este capítulo me tardó un poco, porque no sabía cómo explicar una historia tan larga y no me parecía justo que fuera sólo en diálogos, espero que no haya quedado tan mal.<p>

Bueno, les había prometido que este capítulo traería muchas sorpresas, a mí siempre me ha gustado la idea de que Sango y Miroku sean antepasados de Kagome, porque hay cierto detalle que podría dar pie a la teoría. El detalle de que ambos se quedaron a vivir en la aldea y que Miroku es un monje.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo se llama: Hello, brother-in-law

tratará un poco sobre la relación de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, además que con la aparición de este, comienzan a tomar forma la ultima parte de la historia a la que le quedan nada más que seis capítulos, cuyos dos últimso estan escritos y sólo faltan cuatro por redactar.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y críticas con gusto. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	32. Hello, brother in law

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXII: Hello, brother-in-law<strong>

―Para ser un cuerpo humano, no lo has descuidado― ¿acaso eso había sido un halago?, miré a Inuyasha de soslayo, él extendió una sonrisa satisfecha por su rostro y luego me miró para que entráramos por completo a la casa.

―Parece que conversarán un buen rato, ¿desean algo de comer? ―preguntó mi madre de inmediato cuando volvimos a caer en un silencio incómodo.

―No, así está bien―apresuró a decir Sesshoumaru. Mi madre le dio una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y pronuncias―están en su casa, póngase cómodos.

Con un suspiro bastante sonoro por mi parte, nos dirigimos al salón principal, Souta estaba allí, jugando con sus videojuegos y siendo observado cuidadosamente por una completa extraña.

―Que el niño salga―me ordenó él.

―No te atrevas a hablarle en ese tono―gruñó Inuyasha.

―Y tú no te olvides de tu lugar―respondió.

―Y los dos deberían callarse―la mujer se cruzó levantó de su lugar en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, su largo cabello castaño de movió con sus movimientos y la forma de sus ojos me recordó vagamente a la forma de los ojos de Rin.

―Mujer―advirtió en un tono amenazante, pero sin una pisca de furia contenida en él. Sesshoumaru parecía apaciguarse.

―Hombre―respondió ella.

― ¿Souta, podrías dejarnos un momento? ―mi hermano, quien instintivamente había puesto en pausa el juego para poner atención en la discusión que había a su alrededor, se levantó del suelo, dejando el control y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta.

―Quiero terminar el juego antes de que se reinicie―me señaló la consola en el suelo y yo le asentí sonriente.

―No tardaremos.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva, mi hermano pidió permiso para pasar y se alejó hacia las escaleras.

Sesshoumaru se movió entonces, sentándose frente a la pequeña mesita donde acostumbraba hacer mis deberes cuando era más niña. La mujer le siguió pronto, tomando la mano de él con cuidado.

Inuyasha me guió hasta allí también, cerrando la puerta corrediza antes, mis ojos seguían fijos en las manos entrelazadas de Sesshoumaru y la desconocida. No recordaba que él fuera asiduo a mostrar a sus afectos en público, era incluso peor que Inuyasha cuando se trataba de mostrar emociones.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la cara de ella e hice un pequeño esfuerzo para traspasar la nebulosa que debía mantenerse para que ella pareciera humana. Pero entre más forzaba mi vida, no lograba encontrar esa niebla espesa.

― ¡Eres humana! ―exclamé sin recato. Inuyasha bufó a mi lado.

¿Sesshoumaru, fanático empedernido de la pureza de sangre estaba tomado de la mano con una mujer humana?

―Sí, así es―respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante― sorprendente ¿verdad?

Asentí quedamente.

―Inuyasha me había hablado mucho de ti, aunque físicamente te describió de forma distinta―mis mejillas ardieron levemente antes de mirar a mi pareja, que estaba en la misma situación que yo.

―Eso no es cierto―bufó él.

―Claro que es cierto―comentó con total despreocupación―marcaste un antes y un después en su vida―entonces me miró directamente―me alegra que hayan podido reencontrarse.

―Gracias―musité.

―Soy Miharu Kazekage, la esposa de Sesshoumaru―me extendió la mano en un gesto cordial.

―Kagome Higurashi, la pareja de Inuyasha―sonreí al tomar su mano.

―Suficiente―musitó con cierta impaciencia el gran youkai, sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados de repente, aunque su aspecto seguía siendo la de un serio humano.

―No seas amargado―musitó la mujer―es culpa de ustedes dos―señaló a los hermanos―que estuviera tan ansiosa de conocer a la poderosa y condescendiente Kagome.

Me volví a sonrojar.

―También tengo mal carácter―señalé en un suspiro ahogado.

―Lo que sea―bufó Inuyasha―vamos al grano, ¿a qué has venido?

―A ver en qué se convirtió el hanyou y a ver qué tan avanzado está su relación.

― ¡Eso no te interesa! ―exclamó avergonzado.

―Claro que me interesa―respondió con cuidado―la línea de sangre de nuestro honorable padre ya está lo suficientemente sucia, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que tu relación con tú humana no dé frutos, ella es lo suficientemente poderosa como para arreglar el desastre en ti.

Inuyasha soltó un insulto y se cruzó de brazos. Podía imaginar lo que pensaba: Yo no soy débil, soy lo suficientemente fuerte, idiota.

―De todas formas, sabes que no puedes rehuir de tus responsabilidades como heredero de Inu no Taisho―dijo solemne.

―Corrección, sólo me buscas para tomar el puesto que tu hijo evitó―rió sin gracia.

La cara de Sesshoumaru se desfiguro de pura furia, el sonido de un rugido se hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación, estaba segura que mi familia se hubiera espantado si no fuera porque conocía ese tipo de vociferaciones.

―Ahora eres un insignificante humano―amenazó.

―Cuidado con lo que haces―fruncí el seño―estoy dispuesta a purificarte si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a Inuyasha y no será de mi agrado hacerlo.

Miharu puso su mano sobre el hombro de su marido.

―Cuidado con tus palabras, Mi Señor―dijo en un tono mordaz―tu mujer también es una insignificante humana.

Él se detuvo entonces, cayendo en la cuenta de sus palabras, pero mantuvo su porte imponente e ignoró a la mujer a su lado.

―De todas formas―continuó ella―Inuyasha no miente al decir que estás aquí porque nuestro hijo decidió marcharse y declinar de su herencia―comentó.

_¿Qué__tipo__de__herencia?_, pensé.

―Ya hemos discutido esto antes, Sesshoumaru―alzó la voz Inuyasha―ni antes ni ahora estoy dispuesto, siempre he odiado la burocracia y sabes perfectamente que soy un desastre en esas cosas.

―No hay opción―recalcó su hermano con el mismo tono―no puedes evadir tu lugar en el clan ni en la sociedad demoniaca.

―Soy humano ¿recuerdas?, ya no pertenezco a ese mundo―se mofó, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru sonrió de una forma escalofriante, borrando el triunfo reflejado en la cara de Inuyasha.

―Toda la comunidad sabe que has vuelto de la muerte―dijo lento y pausado―y todos saben que el que un demonio o hanyou reencarne es un milagro―la palidez se fue apoderando de la cara de Inuyasha e inmediatamente tomé su mano bajó la mesa. Él me miró fugazmente y apretó nuestro agarre―así mismo, todos saben quién eres y qué nexos tienes.

―Tú te encargaste de divulgarlo―musitó casi en shock.

―Por supuesto―contestó―aunque me desagrade, sigues siendo mi medio hermano y eso te pone en la mira de aquellos que no estén a favor del clan y por esa regla de tres…―me miró y yo sentí que me estaba atravesando con su gélida mirada―eso pone inmediatamente en la mira a tu mujer.

― ¡De ninguna manera le pondrán un dedo encima! ―exclamó. Inuyasha se descompuso, podía sentir su rabia e inseguridad…

―Entonces, te espero mañana en la compañía―con una sonrisa petulante, Sesshoumaru se levantó, llevando consigo a Miharu.

Inuyasha lo miró con esa mirada asesina que no había visto hace muchísimo tiempo, casi podía prever que lo que venía no le agradaría nada.

_**Miércoles 02 de Noviembre, 18: 13 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Un capítulo corto, perdonen la tardanza, he estado de cabeza con el lío de la universidad, aún no sé si tendré segundo semestre y todo lo demás y ya vamos por noviembre, siento que esto va a ser una tortura.<p>

El próximo capítulo se titula: We are Kazekage.


	33. We are Kazekage

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen exclusivamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo los he tomado para simple diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIII: We are Kazekage<strong>

La Corporación Nishi, había escuchado de ella muchas veces en mi infancia, lideraba las encuestas junto a otras corporaciones e industrias a nivel mundial. Cuando iba a la primaria, siempre pasaba frente a sus puertas principales, a veces me quedaba mirando el logo de la compañía unos instantes y luego seguía caminando. En ese entonces no sabía qué tan significativa y cercana a mí sería.

Inuyasha entró, arrastrándome sutilmente a su alrededor. Cuando habíamos salido del templo, él no se veía muy contento de que su tercer día en Japón se empañara con una visita a una compañía que, si bien era parte de su patrimonio, a él ni siquiera le gustaba nombrar.

El hall era grande, como dos o tres habitaciones juntas, con tres elevadores en el fondo del lado derecho, junto a una pulcra escalera de mármol. Una pomposidad extrema si se piensa que es una compañía y no un hotel cinco estrellas.

― ¿En qué podemos ayudarles? ―salí de mi ensoñación para mirar a la recepcionista. Una mujer de aspecto severo con el cabello recogido en un perfecto moño.

Me concentré un poco más de lo usual, para lograr verla a través de todo. Ella me sonrió quedamente cuando, detrás de la densa niebla de su encanto, pude ver el cabello azulino y los ojos negros por completo.

―Sesshoumaru―pronunció Inuyasha con voz severa.

La mujer le miró sorprendido e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento.

―Síganme, por favor, Lord Sesshoumaru estaba esperándolos―declaró.

Ella nos llevó más allá de la escalera principal, en un rincón entre la recepción y la pared izquierda, había una puerta que más bien parecía la entrada al cuarto de limpieza. Ella la abrió luego de mirar hacia atrás para ver que nadie hubiese entrado al edificio en nuestro corto periodo de caminata.

Al abrir, logramos ver un enorme pasillo adornado con pinturas del Antiguo Japón, en su mayoría, retratos de youkais y del mismo Sesshoumaru.

―Egocéntrico―bufó Inuyasha―no ha dejado de serlo después de tantos años―yo no quise afirmar nada, pero era claro que Sesshoumaru se sentía orgulloso de ser un demonio puro y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera con el paso de los siglos o el fin del mundo.

―Este es el elevador de emergencia de Lord Sesshoumaru―indicó la mujer, había estado tan concentrada en el resto que no me había percatado del ascensor en el fondo del pasillo.

La mujer presionó el botón para llamarlo y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente después. Tal cual esperaba, dentro el ascensor era incluso más ostentoso que el mismo hall.

―El ascensor los lleva directo a la oficina de Lord Sesshoumaru, él estará esperándolos allí mismo―dicho esto, ella se apartó de las puertas para que se cerraran y comenzó nuestro ascenso, de nuevo los dos solos.

―Este lugar apenas era un edificio de dos pisos cuando inició―mencionó Inuyasha―Sesshoumaru quería hacer las cosas con calma, ya tenía el respeto y el temor de buena parte de la comunidad demoniaca para ese entonces.

― ¿Qué año era? ―pregunté, mirando fijo el marcador que indicaba el piso en el que nos encontrábamos. Piso siete y aún nos faltaba bastantes, si es que él estaba en lo más alto del edificio.

―1931―comentó.

―Pensé que habría expandido su imperio mucho antes.

―Para ese entonces la mentalidad de los de _pura sangre_ había cambiado bastante―señaló―así como el mundo humano también. Las reglas del juego cambiaron para todos. Así que su proceso de imperialismo o lo que sea que planeaba, se modificó un poco.

― ¿Qué es exactamente, Sesshoumaru ahora? ―pregunté.

―Él es el equivalente del emperador actual en la comunidad de demonios―respondió―aunque para 1940 recién iniciaba su mandato, fue entonces la primera vez que me propuso tomar el puesto de su hijo.

― ¿Por qué él declinó, se pelearon?

―No―dijo con una sonrisa distendida―Touga se parece más a mí de lo que crees. A él le gusta ir de un lado a otro y es… despreocupado en muchos sentidos, simplemente, el título de heredero le era demasiado pesado. Según sus palabras.

― ¿Y qué pasó con él? No creo que Sesshoumaru estuviera muy contento―con un gesto despreocupado, Inuyasha me tomó de la mano. Pude ver el marcador con el número veinte y cuatro en él.

―Falta poco, son treinta y un pisos―comentó, luego prosiguió a contestar mi pregunta―Touga se marchó una noche y dejó una carta diciéndolo a su padre que declinaba, Sesshoumaru estaba furioso como nadie. ¿Dónde estará ahora? No tengo idea, lo último que supe de él a través de Shippou es que estaba disfrutando el clima de Australia y eso fue como hace seis o siete años.

Apenas él terminó de decir estas palabras y las puertas del elevador se volvieron abrir, dejando ver una amplía oficina llena de libreros y algunas macetas con plantas. En el centro había un cómodo sofá frente a una mesa baja de vidrio y frente a esta otros dos sillones, todos hechos de cuero negro. Y frente a los grandes ventanales que daban vista a la ciudad, se encontraba el amplío escritorio con el infaltable computador encima. Sesshoumaru, nos miró por sobre los papeles que leía e hizo una seña para que entráramos de una buena vez.

Inuyasha gruñó levemente antes de arrastrarme de nuevo por el camino. Nos dirigimos directo al sofá y ahí nos quedamos sentados esperando a que mi cuñado nos soltara alguna palabra.

―Muy bien―musitó de pronto. Dejó caer los papeles descuidadamente y tomó el auricular del teléfono que tenía a un costado, presionó un botón y con su voz autoritaria dijo: ―estaré ocupado por un tiempo indefinido, que nadie interrumpa.

―Sí, señor―respondió una voz femenina desde el altavoz. Luego, Sesshoumaru colgó y nos miró fijamente unos segundos.

―Sabía que vendrías y que traerías a tu mujer―comentó con suficiencia antes de levantarse y caminar hasta los sillones frente a nosotros. Él se sentó en uno de ellos.

―No iba a dejar que le pusieran un dedo encima a Kagome―gruñó Inuyasha. Definitivamente, él no estaba de humor.

―Si hubieras dejado la situación al aire, me hubiera sorprendido―comentó sin emoción.

―Vamos al grano.

―Sabes perfectamente cuál es la situación, _hermanito_―dijo en un tono sombrío―Miharu y yo no podemos tener otro heredero. Y como estúpido hijo decidió declinar de sus honorables deberes, lo único que nos queda a Japón es darte el título de sucesor a ti.

― ¿Quién querría a un humano a la cabeza de la comunidad japonesa de demonios? ―continuó.

―Nadie ―respondió.

― ¡¿Entonces para qué mierda me buscas si soy humano ahora? ―exclamó.

―Los humanos tienen aceptación entre los nuestros, pero no todos están dispuestos a aceptar a uno que gobierne en caso de que algo me pase a mí o a mi mujer.

― ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a Shippou?

―Los zorros son inteligentes, pero desorganizados y poco confiables con cargos grandes y tú lo sabes―señaló como si fuera lo más obvio.

― ¿Y no tienes ningún otro maldito candidato que no sea yo? ―inquirió entre dientes.

―Si tuviera un candidato más apto que tú, no me hubiera rebajado a pedirte que tomaras el segundo mando―sentí el agarre de nuestras manos volverse más férreo, era claro que ambos no podrían llevarse como dos hermanos comunes jamás.

―Pero tú mismo has dicho que la comunidad no estaría dispuesta a escuchar a un humano, ¿no crees que eso al final sería contra producente? ―tomé la palabra, mi voz sonó un poco insegura, porque en la conversación me había mantenido al margen.

―Tienes razón, humana―apenas sonrió.

―Kagome―musité. Había olvidado que él nunca me había llamado por mi nombre jamás.

Ignorándome olímpicamente, prosiguió:

―Por eso les tengo una propuesta―Inuyasha irguió su espalda, que había mantenido ligeramente encorvada por la frustración acumulada.

― ¿Qué clase de propuesta? ―inquirió con un tono de voz sombrío.

―Tú eres un Kazekage, Inuyasha―comenzó él―lo eres desde el momento en que se estableció el uso del apellido, no importa si reencarnaste, sigues teniendo tu alma anterior completa, eres tú en otro cuerpo y eso te sigue afiliando a nuestro clan aunque no te guste.

― ¡Demonios! ―exclamó― ¡¿por qué no dices las cosas de una vez?

―Tú y tú mujer son Kazekage de ahora en adelante, quiéranlo o no―señaló―pero el riesgo de que mueran a manos de otros es mayor y no podemos permitirnos perder nuestra línea de sangre.

Casi podía ver el fuego en los ojos de Inuyasha.

―Hay una opción para que ellos empiecen a temerte como a mí y a dejar de irrespetarte―comentó―desde tu reencarnación, mi séquito de demonios más confiables ha investigado la manera de traerte de vuelta en tu forma de hanyou.

Mi boca se abrió un poco de forma instintiva, ¿era eso posible?, ¿cómo, si Inuyasha había nacido en cuerpo humano?, ¡todo él era vulnerable y no sabía qué tanto podría afectarlo un cambio tan brusco en su organismo!

―Hemos encontrado la manera de traerte de vuelta a tu forma original, pero debes estar de acuerdo en ello―comentó con mucho cuidado― ¿Qué es lo que opinas?, es como un truque, tú tomas el segundo mando y yo te concedo el volver a ser quién eras.

_**Lunes 07 de Noviembre, 13: 40 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Treinta y tres capítulos y ya estamos en las últimas, a la historia le faltan sólo cuatro capítulos para su final.<p>

El próximo capítulo se titula: **Choices**, ya se imaginarán el por qué del título.

Un agradecimiento especial a Athena Taisho, gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta. Hasta ahora sigo un poco nerviosa por el asunto de los dineros y la alza en los arriendos en verano, pero espero salir airosa y poner en práctica tu consejo. Gracias, nuevamente.


	34. Choices

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIV: Choices<strong>

― ¡Maldito bastardo! ―me solté al escucharlo rugir con tanta potencia. Los vidrios de los ventanales vibraron ante su fuerza, más Sesshoumaru se mantuvo impertérrito.

―Tienes una semana―dijo como si el abrupto actuar de su hermano no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo―ahora, toma a tu mujer y vete, tengo demasiado trabajo.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo. Luego tomó de mi mano y me alzó sin el mayor cuidado. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso en mi vida, era tal el extremo de su ira que no se atrevía a abrir la boca ni para dirigirme una palabra.

Salimos del edificio como fantasmas, la recepcionista ni siquiera alzó el rostro para vernos. Era obvio que el grito que había pegado él no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de los youkai con oído súper desarrollado que allí trabajasen.

―Inuyasha―lo llamé a mitad de las escalinatas del templo―Inuyasha―insistí, pero él siguió subiendo los escalones, arrastrándome con él―Inuyasha, por favor, me haces daño.

Y como era de esperarse, él se detuvo.

Miró el brusco agarre que teníamos y sin más me soltó. Instintivamente sobé mi mano adolorida. Él tenía mucha fuerza incluso siendo humano.

―Lo siento, Kagome―musitó arrepentido. Bajó un escalón para estar a mi altura y luego acarició la mano que yo misma mimaba.

―Fue sin querer, no te lamentes―concilié. Sin embargo, él hizo una mueca de desaprobación y siguió sobando los lugares que había quedado marcados en rojo por la presión―Inuyasha―llamé de nuevo, él alzó el rostro para mirarme directamente.

―Dime―suspiró.

― ¿Por qué estabas tan enfurecido? ―le pregunté en un tono de voz preocupado. Inuyasha volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero no se quedó callado.

―Soy humano, Kagome, y así me quedaré―dijo, pude ver en sus ojos, que sus palabras no le entregaban seguridad.

―Pero no lo eres―musité―Inuyasha, tú eres mitad humano, es natural que quisieras…

―Basta―me interrumpió―esto queda fuera de discusión, Kagome, permaneceré humano. Es mi decisión.

― ¿Por qué? ―insistí― ¿es porque no te sientes capaz de tomar el rol que te da Sesshoumaru?

―Kagome…―dijo en un tono amenazador.

―Hace quinientos años, lo primero que él hubiera hecho sería intentar asesinarte, pero ha venido a ti, Inuyasha, obviando todas sus diferencias de razas, ¿por qué te haces tantos problemas en aceptar?

―Kagome, estoy bien siendo humano―declaró―tengo una familia, nadie me da la espalda por ser diferente, no tengo ocultarme, Kagome.

―No me mientas―mi voz sonó fría.

― ¡No te estoy mintiendo, mujer, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que pertenecía a un lugar! ―exclamó.

―Pensé que habías encontrado tu lugar, cuando me conociste―me alejé un poco, cuidando de no resbalar en los escalones. Aún ni siquiera llegábamos a la cima―de todas formas, tu lado demoníaco nunca fue un problema para mí.

―Tú naciste y sigues siendo humana, no entenderías.

― ¡Claro que entiendo! ―exclamé― ¿sabes lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cada vez que ibas con Kikyou?

― ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ―vociferó. Inclusive yo quedé un poco descolocada por soltar esa pregunta.

Pero ya estaba hecho y debía continuar.

― ¿Sabes cuántas veces me pregunté quién era realmente yo? ―inquirí― ¿sabes cuántos problemas tuve conmigo misma por preguntarme si era realmente Kagome o sólo un fantasma, una mezcla entre un montón de almas que no tenían ningún propósito más que el de complicarme la existencia? ―él pareció entender, porque no me replicó durante una pequeña pausa que hice― ¿sabes cuántas fueron mis inseguridades basadas en el temor de que sólo me vieran como una sombra de ella, como una chica que había sido dotada con poderes extraordinarios, pero que nunca llegaría a nada?

―Kagome, lo siento―musitó―ninguno de nosotros quería que te sintiera de esa forma.

―Yo lo sé―contesté suavemente―sin embargo, las comparaciones iban y venían. Por dentro me destruían, quizás no eran comparaciones por parte de ustedes, pero mucha otra gente sí las hacía… y dolía, Inuyasha, como no te imaginas―suspiré―así que, no digas que no entiendo lo que significa el rechazo o la inseguridad sobre uno mismo, porque la conozco y la conozco muy bien.

―Es por ti, Kagome―suspiró al final, yo le miré con una expresión interrogante. El viento sopló un poco, desordenando su rubio cabello, algo en sus ojos me decía que estaba asustado―si me convierto en medio mortal―comentó―significaría que tendría que tomarte como mi pareja para toda la vida.

― ¿Y acaso ya no lo somos? ―sigo sin entender el problema, se supone que ante sus leyes, somos marido y mujer, ¿no?

―Kagome, si yo soy medio mortal y te tomo como compañera―dijo en un tono claro―significará que tú también lo serás.

― ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ―le pregunté, no entendía… ¡realmente no entendía! ―esperaste quinientos tres años para poder reencontrarnos, Inuyasha, ¿por qué ahora tienes miedo?

―Porque al ser mi pareja, tu familia quedará en la mira de aquellos que no estén de acuerdo con Sesshoumaru y porque… tú los verás morir lentamente con el paso del tiempo, mientras sigues joven.

―Eso es…

―Doloroso―contestó―cuando Miroku y Sango murieron, parte de mí se fue con ellos, la confianza que tenía con ellos jamás pudo repetirse en sus hijos y con el paso del tiempo, mi protección y mi amistad quedó oculta en una sombra en el bosque, luego en un fantasma…

―Lo siento―musité.

―No quiero que pases por eso, quiero que envejezcamos juntos, Kagome, pero no quiero que pierdas a tu gente en el proceso y que tu hermano deje de reconocerte, así como los hijos este y los hijos de los hijos de este.

Asentí levemente.

Una nube pomposa y gris se cernió sobre nosotros por el resto de las horas de aquél día y por los que le siguieron. Inuyasha evitaba hablar del tema, para él no era un punto de discusión, aunque podría notar que de vez en cuando se miraba las manos desprovistas de sus garras, como abría boca frente al espejo antes de lavarse los dientes, él lo hacía inconscientemente, claro. Yo no era ciega, no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que él deseaba volver a ser el mismo hanyou que yo conocí, fuerte y vigoroso. Aun habiendo nacido como humano, acostumbrado a vivir con fuerzas superiores sin embargo, era obvio que él deseara regresar a lo que era… a lo que realmente es.

Él se detenía por mi causa, me ponía por encima de sus necesidades y yo sabía que eso no estaba del todo bien.

Pero también tenía miedo, en las noches me quedaba pensando largo rato en lo que pasaría si me convertía en una especie de inmortal, ¿qué tanto podría resistir el ver a mi hermano menor envejecer y que yo pareciera más su nieta que su hermana mayor, o qué tan terrible sería ver que mi madre fuera mi abuela en vez de mi madre?

¿Qué pasaría si con el tiempo me olvidaban?

Para el sexto día, Inuyasha tuvo que salir del ambiente tenso en que nos habíamos enfrascado, ambiente que no pasó de ser percibido por el resto de mi familia.

Mientras Inuyasha huyó a la ciudad, yo me quedé en la habitación escribiendo estas palabras en mi cuaderno especial. Pronto, tuve que dejar el lápiz a un lado y mirar el computador que me había traído para el viaje en caso de que tuviera que hacer las inscripciones de mis asignaturas desde Japón.

Tardé unos segundos antes de terminar por conectar dicho aparato a la toma de corriente y prenderlo. Tardó un poco en cargar después de estar casi un año con tantos trabajos hechos por computador, pero cuando hubo prendido, me conecté a internet y escribí a mi prima a través del correo electrónico.

_"Necesito contarte algo que me tiene descolocada, te lo cuento porque sé que tú tienes la mente fría y puedes aconsejarme con claridad. _

_ A Caleb le han ofrecido devolverlo a su forma original. _

_ Él se niega a tomar la opción, pero veo en sus ojos que lo desea mucho, pero tengo miedo por mí y por mí familia, y él también teme por nosotros que somos simples humanos. _

_ Caleb no es cualquier persona en la comunidad demoniaca, Keiko, él es el hermano menor de uno de los más grandes demonios que he conocido y al serlo lo pone directamente como heredero de su clan y de los problemas externos e internos de este. Y de rebote, a mí también me pone como heredera de la mujer de él. _

_ Pero este es el menor de los problemas que acarrearía el que él se volviera un mitad mortal, yo también me volveré una si eso pasa, porque soy su mujer. Y tengo muchísimo miedo de sufrir el que pase a ser un recuerdo olvidado para todos ustedes, alguien que no podrás acercarse a tus padres o a Heiji, o a cualquiera de nuestros amigos, por el conocimiento de que no envejeceré a su paso y que pueda que tardes o milenios en morir. _

_ Pero tampoco sé cómo actuar, cómo proceder, siento que la decisión que tome, podría quebrar la relación que él y yo tenemos. _

_ Por favor, sé que allá es tarde, pero respóndeme pronto, necesito tu consejo y tomar una decisión antes de que llegue el día de mañana."_

Cuando apreté el botón de enviado, sólo rogué porque mi prima estuviese despierta frente a su propio computador portátil y que me respondiera pronto.

Y como si fuera un milagro, luego de actualizar la bandeja de entrada unas cinco o siete veces, un mensaje nuevo por parte de mi prima había llegado.

Con la garganta seca, deslicé la flecha e hice doble clic sobre el mensaje.

_"Steve y yo no podemos describirte las caras que tenemos en este instante, fue bastante sorpresivo este mensaje, especialmente porque estamos en medio de una fiesta en pijamas y maratón de películas. Pero creo que eso puede esperar un poco. _

_ ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿acaso piensas perder la oportunidad por temor a lo que podría pasar?, Kagome, el futuro no está asegurado, el destino ya les jugó una mala pasada una vez, él tardó quinientos años por ti y tú apenas has podido resistir tres años en su ausencia. ¿Quieres negarte a ser feliz después de que les han dado una segunda oportunidad? _

_ Tú dijiste que no temías a lo que él era y que no importaba lo que sucediera, querías estar con él, querías aprovechar tu tiempo a su lado. No me hagas pensar que tu amor es un capricho. _

_ Además, en la vida todo cuesta algo, Kagome, nada es gratis. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, tomen el lugar que les corresponde, porque ninguno de los dos puede escapar de lo que son realmente. _

_PD: Steve dice que confía en que tomarás la decisión correcta_

_PD2: Los demás les mandan saludos y abrazos."_

Esa noche, cuando Inuyasha pareció en la puerta de entrada, cargando consigo un par de chocolates, uno a medio comer, me planté frente a él con una clara decisión.

Él me miró sin entender mi expresión y se puso pálido cuando yo pronuncié:

―Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar… ahora.

**_Lunes 07 de Noviembre, 23: 28 hrs._**

* * *

><p>Quedan pocos capítulos de BoF, son treinta y seis más un epílogo, ya vamos por el treinta y cuatro. Espero que les guste. Prometo ya no tardar con las actualizaciones, porque los capítulos están todos escritos.<p>

**Próximo Capítulo: He and I.**


	35. He and I

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro, los personajes de la serie son de esclusiva pertenencia a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXV: He and I<br>**

Aquí estábamos de nuevo, en el ascensor que nos dejaba directamente en la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha no había emitido ninguna palabra desde que habíamos salido del templo, había sido yo quien había hablado con Sesshoumaru por teléfono para avisar que iríamos a verlo.

Sabía que seguía molesto por la conversación del día anterior y sabía también que no entendía el por qué estaba dispuesta a aceptar un peso tan grande como segunda al mando, mucho menos a arriesgar la existencia de mi familia. Pero ninguno de los dos podíamos evadirnos de lo que éramos. Yo jamás sería una humana común y él tampoco, porque en alma seguí siendo sólo la mitad.

―Aún podemos arrepentirnos―dijo de pronto en un murmullo.

―Me conoces, no voy a cambiar de opinión―le dije. Inuyasha bufó y en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Sesshoumaru nos miró expectante, en esencia miró a Inuyasha más que a mí, pero este no le devolvía el gesto y sólo lo evadía mirando los ventanales.

―Hemos decidido―pronuncié luego de aclararme la garganta.

―Me lo imaginaba―dijo con voz trémula.

―Bueno―dije con las mejillas encendidas en rojo―sí es así, decidimos que tomaríamos el riesgo y aceptaríamos tu oferta.

―Bien―Inuyasha bufó ante la escueta respuesta de su hermano.

―Pero necesito saber―me detuve―necesitamos saber―me corregí antes de tomar la mano de mi pareja y acariciarla. Inuyasha no tardó en devolver el gesto― ¿qué garantías nos das y cómo es el proceso? Porque yo no te dejaré tocarle un solo cabello a Inuyasha si no estoy totalmente segura de que el proceso no va a matarlo.

―Escogiste a una humana inteligente―musitó Sesshoumaru.

―Kagome siempre ha sido una chica muy despierta―dijo él con orgullo.

―Como tú digas―dijo―creo justa tu pregunta, humana, así que explicaré los pasos a seguir―asentí quedamente, sin despegar mis labios uno de otro y agudizando mi oído―será un procedimiento largo, pero exento de riesgos vitales, a lo más puede fallar la conversión e Inuyasha seguirá siendo humano hasta un siguiente intento.

―Eso me tranquiliza―musité.

―El cómo es más complicado, hay que sacar del contenedor tu alma original―comentó para Inuyasha―la máquina hará el trabajo pesado, expulsará de tu nuevo cuerpo tu esencia y la triplicará hasta que tu cuerpo humano no tenga más opción que mutar a su forma original para poder mantener en él tu poder demoniaco.

―Mi cuerpo sostiene perfectamente a mi alma―comentó Inuyasha.

―Tu cuerpo humano tiene oprimida tu alma―corrigió―eres un hanyou, quizás para un youkai tu actual estado sería potencialmente mortal.

―La reencarnación, pensé que no podía ser riesgosa―comenté.

―Una reencarnación normal no es riesgosa―dijo―porque el alma predecesora es un fragmento muy pequeño de tu nueva alma, así que técnicamente eres una nueva persona con decisiones propias que no son intervenidas por vidas pasadas. En este caso―señaló a Inuyasha―él tiene su alma intacta en un cuerpo que no fue hecho para mantener una esencia más poderosa de lo que es, por eso es que se mantiene atrapado en su forma humana, sólo dejando como ilusión su original apariencia.

―Una reencarnación especial―musité.

―Por eso dije que era un milagro―asintió levemente.

― ¿Entonces, cuando será todo esto? ―preguntó Inuyasha.

―Ahora.

― ¡Ahora! ―exclamé en un grito ahogado. Inuyasha también pareció descolocarse ante la tranquilidad de Sesshoumaru, pero salió del shock más rápido que yo.

― ¿Sabes que me vas a sacar el alma, verdad? ―dijo entre dientes y era cierto, ¿no podíamos esperar a que Inuyasha digiriera la información?

―No hay tiempo que perder, Inuyasha―declaró él―ya eres un Kazekage, el segundo al mando, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo te ocurra a ti o a tu familia mientras te decides a venir y hacer el procedimiento―Inuyasha gruñó, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

A mí el corazón me palpitaba nervioso mientras recorríamos el último piso del edificio, hacia una oficina en el último rincón del extremo izquierdo. Era un par de puertas grises y estaba segura que podía escuchar el murmullo de la electricidad pasar de un lado a otro dentro de esa habitación. Mi corazón se congeló. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?, ¿había hecho mal al empujar a Inuyasha en esta dirección?

―Vas a tener que esperar afuera, humana.

― ¿Qué?, ¡no! ―dije en un acto reflejo, no podía permitir que Inuyasha por esto solo.

Él me tomó de los hombros y los sobó suavemente, calmándome en el proceso.

―Inuyasha… ―lo llamé. Él me miró con ternura, pero con entereza. Los papeles se habían invertido.

―No es una opción el que te quedes―respondió mi cuñado―extraeremos su alma y su esencia quedará en estado puro y vulnerable ante cualquier poder espiritual―desconcertada, me aferré un poco más al cuerpo de Inuyasha―tu _reiki_ es poderoso y peligroso para el _youki_ de Inuyasha en el estado en que se encontrará.

―Puedo manejarlo.

―No, no puedes―declaró―tú puedes evitar que este se libere por completo, pero no puedes evitar que tu aura este rodeada por él, sólo bastará un poco de esa esencia e Inuyasha pasará a la historia.

―No estás ayudando a calmarla―advirtió el susodicho―Kagome, estaré bien. Estaremos juntos en un par de horas, pero necesito que vayas al parque y te relajes, sino yo tampoco voy a relajarme.

Yo asentí antes de voltearme y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho, podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, iba tan frenético como el mío en ese instante.

―Si algo le pasa―dije, alzando la voz―no voy a tenerte piedad, Sesshoumaru―miré directamente a la cara de mi cuñado, quién ni se inmutó por mi amenaza.

Él tenía más de quinientos años dando vueltas por el mundo, era probable que mis poderes ni siquiera pudiesen igualarse a los de él, pero no importaba. Si algo le llegaba a suceder a Inuyasha, no iba a reparar en lo que pensaría Miharu, iba a convertir en cenizas a Sesshoumaru.

Cuando él entró a la habitación, supe que era hora de marcharme, busqué el ascensor más cercano en esa hala del edificio y procuré mantener mi _reiki_ lo más contralado posible para no representar una amenaza. Debía dirigirme al parque, el aire de allí podría tranquilizarme y quizás ver a los niños jugar y hacer travesuras me calmara. Eso y un helado para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Sentí que las puertas del ascensor se abrían como medio camino de la primera planta, pero no le presté mayor atención, mis pensamientos volaban lejos hacia el hombre que tanto amaba.

― ¿Kagome? ―reconocí la voz de inmediato, casi me dio un infarto cuando vi a Eri junto a mí en ese pequeño cubículo.

― ¿Eri, qué haces aquí? ―pronuncié con una voz nerviosa. Había olvidado decirles a mis amigas de la escuela que venía a pasar las vacaciones en Japón.

―Vine a dejarle el almuerzo a mi novio―comentó con la misma voz nerviosa que yo utilizaba― ¿y tú?

― ¿Yo? ―inquirí torpemente―tenía que hablar con un amigo―mentí.

― ¿De veras? ―ella alzó una ceja sospechosamente―este ascensor se detiene en quince pisos contando desde el último ¿de cuál vienes? ―ouch, ¿ahora cómo me la saco de encima?

―Bueno, no lo sabía, tomé cualquiera―musité.

―Kagome…

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso dieciséis, yo salí hecha una bala hacia el exterior, siendo seguida por mi amiga muy de cerca. No había avanzado ni dos metros cuando ella habló para decirme que el ascensor que debíamos tomar era el del extremo derecho.

Todo era demasiado abrumador y era peor con tantos otros youkais en ese nivel mirando desde sus escritorios, sabía que yo no era cualquier persona, pero era casi inevitable el que temblara de nerviosismo.

―Kagome―repitió de nuevo cuando estuvimos a salvo dentro del siguiente ascensor― ¿venías del último piso, verdad?

― ¿Por qué tanto interés?

― ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

― ¿Y qué hay de ti?

―Mi novio es un youkai.

Silencio. Hasta aquí quedó el tratar evadirme, no valía la pena.

―Sesshoumaru es mi cuñado―pronuncié.

―Lo sabía―sonrió con suficiencia―hace un par de días se había corrido el rumor de que el segundo al mando vendría con su mujer a hacer trámites con el líder.

―Supongo que a alguien se le escapó―suspiré.

―Era algo que todos esperaban, la verdad―comentó―Shiro me dijo que habían aguardado por él durante mucho tiempo y que el clan de los Kazekage necesitaba un mando de apoyo para el futuro.

―Sesshoumaru tiene sus maneras para embaucar a la gente―comenté.

―Él es Inuyasha ¿verdad? ―inquirió nuevamente.

Miré el contador de pisos, íbamos en el cuarto.

―Sí―suspiré sin mirarla.

― ¿Quieres pasear por el parque un rato? Te veo un poco tensa―afirmé con la cabeza, necesitaba disipar mis preocupaciones.

Eri y yo nos sentamos en un banco a la sombra de un grueso árbol, nos quedamos mirando la fuente donde los más pequeños metían sus manos y salpicaban al resto de sus compañeros.

Hablamos largo y tendido. Le conté todo, pues ya no valía la pena ocultarles la verdad sobre el cómo habían ocurrido las cosas y el porqué de mis ausencias en secundaria. Ella me escuchó con respeto, sin hacer mayores interrupciones y sólo me felicitó por el hecho de que no hubiéramos vuelto a reencontrar.

Luego me comentó sobre el año que había pasado desde que me fui a Canadá. Mencionó que Ayumi había logrado algunas becas para entrar a la universidad y que Yuka había empezado a salir con un chico un año menor que ella. Me sorprendí un poco por esto, porque Yuka siempre le habían gustado los mayores. En cambio Eri había pasado un periodo difícil en lo que llevábamos sin vernos, primero porque no quería entrar a la universidad sino a un instituto superior para ser estilista, a sus padres no les había gustado nada la idea y habían estado peleados por un periodo de meses, tiempo en que conoció a este Shiro que trabaja en la empresa de Sesshoumaru. Claro que era algo que mantenía en suma reserva, porque ella aún era menor de edad en Japón y Shiro podría tomarse como un ejecutivo cercano a los treinta.

Comprendía un poco cómo se sentía, la mayoría de ellos son muy mayores cronológicamente, el problema era que su apariencia seguía siendo la de jóvenes y eran poco los que se mostraban con una barba que les hiciera ver más maduros.

― ¿Esperarás a cumplir los veinte para decirles? ―pregunté.

―Veinte y poco más―respondió ella―cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, ellos no podrán decirme nada ni iniciar acciones legales porque seré adulta―comentó.

―Debe ser difícil ocultarse del resto―comenté―yo nunca tuve ese problema con mi familia.

―Tuviste mucha suerte de que así fuera―respondió.

―Kagome―alcé la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Sesshoumaru estaba a unos pasos de nosotras, con su impecable traje abotonado y el cuello de la camisa cerrada hasta el final, no entendía como no moría de calor.

― ¿Sucedió algo malo? ―me levanté del asiento, agarrándome la tela de la camisa que llevaba ese día.

―Nada malo―respondió―Inuyasha te está esperando en los estacionamientos.

―Gracias a los cielos que él está bien―suspiré un poco, sintiendo que me quitaban un peso enorme de los hombros.

―Vamos, no deben perder más tiempo―señaló. Yo asentí y luego volteé a ver a mi amiga.,

―Te veré en otra ocasión―le dije.

―Buena suerte―me dijo antes de levantar y hacerle una pronunciada reverencia a Sesshoumaru.

Caminé a la par con él, alejándonos de Eri, quién había tomado la dirección contraria, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en silencio mientras entrábamos por la salida de los vehículos por una pequeña vereda en uno de sus costados, un guardia nos saludó solemnemente al pasar.

― ¿Le dolió? ―pregunté.

―No es algo de lo que deba hablarte―respondió sin mirarme. Eso no me dejaba conforme, pero supuse que era mejor no preguntar.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados, casi como se tratara de una película de terror, me indicó que entrara al auto. Yo lo hice solamente porque sabía que él no haría nada en contra de la mujer de segundo al mando.

―Kagome―me encontré con su cabello color de plata, sus orejas perrunas se movieron en mi dirección e instintivamente salté al interior del vehículo, enredando mis brazos en su cuello y sin poder evitar llorar―oye mujer―me dijo, atrás se oyó la puerta del auto cerrarse y el vehículo entrar en marcha.

―Qué bueno que no pasó nada malo―le susurré. Inuyasha me rodeó con sus brazos y aspiró mi aroma con fuerza.

―Mírame bien―escuché su tono gracioso.

Me aparté un poco para detallarlo, sus orejas estaban en la cima de su cabeza, tal cual recordaba de hace tres años, su color de cabello era el mismo tono plateado, sólo que más corto, sus ojos dorados y brillantes, rasgados en el centro. Y la túnica de ratas de fuego y su espada también estaban ahí con él.

―Él pensó en todo―musité, mientras tomaba la suave y cálida de tela. Había echado de menos verlo con esas vestimentas tan características.

―Definitivamente en todo―asintió.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en la calle y que del vidrio oscuro que nos separaba del conductor.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté.

―A las afueras de Tokio―respondió―hay una cosa que debemos hacer para sellar el pacto―comentó con una voz relajada, algo que hizo que me destensara. Me apoyé en su pecho entonces y seguimos conversando un poco, evitando el tema que me había mantenido preocupada. No quería que él reviviera algo que quizás no fue agradable para él mismo.

Tal cual Inuyasha había dicho, el conductor nos llevó a las afueras de la ciudad. Una casa de campo nos esperaba al bajar del vehículo, Inuyasha llevando un bolso con su ropa moderna.

―Gracias―dijo hacia atrás. De la persona dentro del auto no recibió respuesta. Este se alejó de nosotros hacia la calle principal y desapareció de nuestra vista entre los árboles.

― ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer aquí? ―pregunté mientras subíamos la pequeña escalinata que daba el pórtico, Inuyasha alzó la llave y la colocó en la cerradura.

―Sellar el pacto de compañeros―musitó con las mejillas rojas.

―Oh―pronuncié, mis mejillas también se tiñeron de rojo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio al entrar. El lugar era acogedor y hogareño, lejos de la pomposidad que destilaba la oficina de mi cuñado.

El suelo era de madera, brillante e impecable, las paredes de un color crema… todo estaba limpio, pero vacío al mismo tiempo. No había muebles, más que una mesa baja en el salón principal.

―Pensé que sería su casa de veraneo―Inuyasha se detuvo ante el comentario. Su mano izquierda se aferró con fuerza al barandal de la escalera de madera que daba al segundo piso.

―Esta casa no es de Sesshoumaru―señaló, como si hubiera sido obvio―es mía.

― ¿Tuya? ―pregunté.

―La construí en 1943―musitó―pero no tuve mucho tiempo para ella por la guerra―comentó en un lamento―él la estuvo manteniendo todo este tiempo para cuando yo regresara.

―Ese fue un gesto muy dulce por parte de él―comenté.

―Sí, un gesto dulce―entonces él extendió su mano libre hacia mí, supe que había llegado el momento y que no podíamos retrasarnos más.

Inuyasha me guió hasta la habitación más grande, donde reposaba un único mueble, una cama matrimonial. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse mientras él me guiaba hasta ella. Frotó sus manos contra mis hombros, él también estaba nervioso.

― ¿Cómo se hace? ―le pregunté ahogadamente.

―Mi sangre marca tu cuerpo y la tuya el mío―respondió antes de besar mi frente― ¿estás dispuesta a…?

― ¿Auto infringirme una herida? ―terminé. Él asintió―no es una herida hecha para el dolor, será hecha para pertenecernos―asentí yo en ese momento―así que no tengo problemas en hacerlo.

―Kagome…

―Sólo guíame, Inuyasha―insistí.

Él me despojó de mi camisa y el sujetador, de la misma forma en que yo me deshice de su haori y su camisa interior. Él mordió su muñeca con fuerza luego, haciéndose sangrar por culpa de sus prominentes colmillos. Luego tomó sangre con sus dedos, rápido para evitar coagulación y llevó esos mismos dedos sobre el lugar en el que mi corazón se sentía con más fuerza.

―Yo, Inuyasha; segundo hijo del Inu no Taisho, reclamo a esta mujer como mi compañera eterna―dijo mientras trazaba rápidamente las líneas de un Kanji que no reconocí hasta que él quitó su mano.

Era el Kanji para Joya.

―Es tu turno, Kagome―dijo con la emoción contenida, yo lo miré para ver el lugar exacto donde debía marcar con mi sangre―usa el mismo Kanji―me dijo.

Levanté mi brazo izquierdo y mordí mi muñeca con toda la fuerza que mi mandíbula permitía hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre contra mi boca. Rápido, aparté mi cara de allí y con dos dedos de mi mano derecha tomé una buena porción del líquido y luego me dirigí al pecho de él, donde comencé a trazar cada una de las líneas que él había trazado en mí.

―Yo, Kagome, hija mayor de la familia Higurashi, reclamo a este hombre como mi compañero eterno―recité y mis dedos trazaron la última línea del Kanji.

Fue en ese momento en que me sentí en la gloria, la marca en mi pecho ardió, pero no fue una sensación molesta, fue cálida y reconfortante. Me miré sólo para notar que la marca de sangre se había convertido en un tatuaje de un color más claro que el del resto de mi piel y que las líneas se habían vuelto claras, sin ningún tipo de grumo.

Miré el pecho de Inuyasha, a él también le había ocurrido lo mismo.

―Sólo una cosa más, para sellarlo todo―me dijo. Yo le sonreí, porque sabía a lo que se refería, así que me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama, esperando ansiosa el siguiente paso para terminar de sellar el ritual.

_**Martes**__** 08 de **__**Noviembre**__**, 13: 35 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Ufff, empezé la Universidad y está <strong>TODO,<strong> absolutamente **TODO** descordinado, ¿qué saben de que el sistema de toma de asignaturas falle y mezcle todo? Sí, porque de repente tenía dos clases el mismo día a la misma hora y por la misma duración de tiempo. No soy Hermione y no tengo un giratiempo para andar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Claro, no me estaría quejando si fuera sólo yo, pero hablamos de un universo de cerca de 600 estudiantes. Eso y además de que asisto a una clase en que los profes brillaron por su ausencia, más el hecho de que nos cambiaran de sede de un momento a otro.

Bueno, bueno, dejaré de quitar mi frustración y pasaré al fic.

La historia está por finalizar, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. El siguiente tiene por nombre:** Live the present to live tomorrow. (Vive el presente para vivir el mañana, será un capítulo de reflexión sobre la decisión de Kagome y como ella va aceptando los cambios que vendrán a futuro)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, que puede que sea el siguiente lunes. **


	36. Live the present to live tomorrow

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de propiedad de la maestra Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXVI: Live the present to live tomorrow<br>**

La vida tiene una curiosa y retorcida manera de darte o quitarte las cosas. Uno no obtiene jamás lo que desea si no da nada a cambio. A estas alturas, yo ya he dado algo que me pesará por el resto de mi vida, bueno, en realidad, puede que toda la eternidad.

Me he convertido en algo más que un simple humano, aunque desde un principio jamás fui normal, ahora soy longeva y mi deterioro celular es tan lento como lo es el de Inuyasha e, inclusive, Sesshoumaru… la única diferencia es que sigo siendo tan frágil como un humano común, puedo morir con facilidad por alguna enfermedad, envenenamiento, si pierdo demasiada sangre… ¡incluso si llegase a tener un parto complicado a futuro!

Pero, ¿cuál fue el precio que tuve que pagar?

Hace un poco más de un mes, a principio de las vacaciones de verano, decidí que lo amaba demasiado como para condenarlo a permanecer en un cuerpo humano, cuando sabía de sobremanera que él, a pesar de haber renacido así, se sentía incapaz de protegerme o más. Inuyasha había sacrificado años, siglos, para encontrarme, ¿por qué yo no habría podido sacrificar un poco de mi vida para devolverle lo que siempre ha sido? Así que acepté, se lo dije.

Sabía que nunca más podría ver a mi familia de la misma forma, de hecho, ya no puedo mirarlos a la cara sin que se me oprima al corazón. Soy consciente que tarde o temprano los perderé a todos.

Y aquí estoy, haciendo las maletas como cualquier humana común que se irá a Canadá para seguir con sus estudios de medicina en la Universidad de Toronto. Inuyasha piensa que es un poco precipitado marcharnos en pleno verano, y es que el tiempo se había pasado volando, pero ambos debíamos volver a disimular al otro lado del mundo, aparentar ser una pareja joven de humanos, aunque en realidad ya éramos marido y mujer frente a los nuestros y la CID, que era lo que realmente importaba.

Ahora que divago en eso, podríamos intentar… vivir juntos. Tal vez arrendar un departamento, aunque; claro, aquello se sale de nuestro presupuesto, apenas y tendríamos dinero para mantenernos con la cantidad de estrés que recibiríamos en unas cuantas semanas.

―Kagome―llamó.

Me erguí en mi puesto junto a la cama, donde había estado guardando ropa y algún que otro regalo para mis amigos. Inuyasha estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con una pose arrebatadora. Yo le sonreí, podía verlo a través de su encanto y no pude evitar reír al ver sus orejas moverse de un lado a otro, captando todos los sonidos cercanos.

―Dime―dije con voz cantarina.

―Tu madre dice que dejes un rato de empacar, ella ha servido la cena―dijo con un tono que intentaba ser serio.

― ¿Quieres que adivine qué ha preparado? ―él hizo un sonido chistoso que tomé como afirmación―ramen casero, ¿no es así?

―Bingo―dijo y se relamió los labios― ¿vamos? ―extendió su mano hacía mí.

Casi había pasado un año desde que nos reencontramos, pero sigo sorprendiéndome de la actitud distendida de él. Amo esa nueva faceta también, tanto como amo sus ataques de celos y su carácter troglodita de algunas ocasiones.

―Con gusto―dije en una sonrisa antes de coger la mano que me ofrecía.

―Dime una cosa, ¿sabes hacerlo? ―me susurró mientras salíamos de mi vieja habitación.

―Inuyasha…―advertí. Tal vez debería aprender, para complacerlo un poco. A ver qué tal se comportaba él si lo regaloneaban un poco más de la cuenta.

Mamá me miró con nostalgia mientras cenábamos, esta sería la última noche que nos veríamos. Era poco probable que lograra costearme un nuevo pasaje a mediados del año universitario, aunque ella también comentó algo de ahorrar para un viaje durante alguna de las festividades nacionales.

Suena bien. Aunque no sé si es viable.

Recuerdo bien ese día, cuando llegó el taxi a las puertas del templo. Recuerdo el recorrido y la angustia que me embargó a cada paso que daba hacía mi nuevo destino. Oh, sí, recuerdo las ganas de llorar que me abordaron cuando avanzaba.

Ahora que hago el mismo camino, siento cosas muy diferentes, no me siento apesadumbrada ni asfixiada por mi pasado. Me siento libre y completa al fin y después de tanto tiempo.

Caminando al lado de él, con las ruedas de la maleta atascándose en cada grieta que encontrase bajo ellas, toda la atmósfera turbia que alguna vez me rodeó parece una ilusión, un sueño muy lejano y pensar que la única razón por la que Inuyasha y yo nos volvimos a encontrar fue por una sugerencia sutil de mi madre era increíble… todo parecía tan perfecto e irreal que tenía ganas de reírme a carcajadas.

Oh, gran destino, al final no has sido tan cruel conmigo.

Souta está ahora más grande, pronto tendrá el estirón definitivo y adiós estatura de hermana mayor, seré yo la que aparentará ser menor que él. Mi hermano me abraza con fuerza, su cabeza sobrepasa ya un poco mi hombro, no le cuesta tanto alcanzar mi rostro para dejarme un beso en la mejilla… él está dejando su niñez atrás.

Mamá tiene unas cuantas canas en su corto cabello negro y en su rostro ya se dibujan líneas de expresión, pero su espíritu y el brillo de sus ojos sigue siendo tan jovial como siempre. ¿Hasta cuándo durará?, sus brazos me rodean de forma protectora, me susurra buenos deseos al oído. ¿Qué puedo decirle?, la amo.

El abuelo está cada vez más viejo, tose con más frecuencia desde la última vez que me fui. Me duele verlo con movimientos tan lentos y sus oraciones pausadas, era diferente al anciano que tiempo atrás gritaba eufórico por un poco de atención mía. Su escaso cabello se hacía menos con cada día que pasaba, quizás pronto deje de usar esa cola de caballo y su cabeza quede calva.

Ellos eran mi familia humana, yo nací de mi madre, fui criada por ella y mi abuelo, crecí con un hermano preguntón, pero adorable…

Me duele pensar que, en años venideros, ellos ya no estarán a mi lado. Tal cual pasará con los descendientes de mis amigos y prima, tal cual los descendientes de mi hermano. Mi nombre irá desapareciendo con cada generación que venga a este mundo, pasaré a ser un espejismo dentro de ese círculo. Pero ese es el costo de la felicidad, todos tenemos que dar algo a cambio por ella y cuando decidí permanecer al lado de Inuyasha, decidí que dejaría ir a mi familia, que la vería envejecer y morir ante mis ojos mientras yo permanezco joven durante décadas, siglos… incluso milenios.

Sonrío. Beso la coronilla de mi abuelo. Escucho a Souta y a mamá despedirse de Inuyasha.

La voz impersonal del altoparlante nos avisa que es tiempo de abordar el avión. Inuyasha apenas logra despedirse de mi abuelo con un ademán y una sonrisa antes de tomar su modesto bolso de ropa y tomar con la otra mi maleta de ruedas.

―Les escribiré cuando lleguemos―dije haciendo señas con las manos, como si estuviese tecleando.

―Y nosotros a ustedes, cariño―respondió mamá.

Tarde o temprano los e-mails dejarían de ir y venir, pero esperaba que ese día llegara bien tarde. Sonreí de nuevo a ellos antes de darme cuenta que teníamos otros parientes de los qué despedirnos.

―No me lo esperaba―musitó Inuyasha cuando se percató.

Sesshoumaru y Miharu, apenas visibles entre la multitud que iba y venía en el aeropuerto, nos dieron la despedida con las manos. De pronto, también pude ver la mano de Shippou alzarse, y uniéndosele a él, la mano de Rin.

Me embargó una felicidad indescriptible, un sentimiento cálido en el estómago que ascendía por mi garganta.

Perdería a mi familia mortal con el reloj, lo sabía, pero disfrutaría a concho cada minuto que tuviera con ellos, les recordaría cuánto los amaba. Le haría una torta, cuando aprendiera, enorme a Souta, esas que estaban embarradas en merengue y que él deseaba comer solito. Le daría a mi madre la oportunidad de ver a sus nietos y que la CID se fuera al demonio si intentaban impedirme que ella los conociera y a mi abuelo lo llenaría con esas historias que él mismo intentaba meterme en la cabeza cuando era una cabeza dura.

Sí, ellos tenían un tiempo muy limitado aquí, ¿pero qué importaba eso? Dicen que no importa cuánto sea el tiempo sino cuánto lo disfrutes y eso pienso hacer, porque el mañana aún no llega, todavía es un presente y yo… con todo, pienso vivirlo y compartirlo con mi subnormal familia.

Reí. ¿Quién diría que entre humanos y demonios puede formarse una gran familia feliz?

― ¿De qué ríes? ―me preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

―Sólo pensaba―contesté ambiguamente.

― ¿En qué? ―prosiguió.

―En todo―susurró―en lo que tenemos que dar para recibir.

Inuyasha me miró dubitativo.

―Mi familia―musité.

―Oh―Inuyasha hizo una mueca, yo sabía que seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable por, supuestamente, hacerme tomar una decisión precipitada.

―Oye…―musité mientras buscaba en la mochila que me había negado a soltar cuando me senté. De allí saqué mi viejo cuaderno especial y su segundo tomo.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―sonreí, él a veces tenía la curiosidad de un gato, por más irónico que suene.

―Algo especial―jugué― ¿quieres leer?

Inuyasha me miró unos segundos, extrañado, pero al ver mi expresión tranquila, él sonrió y tomó los cuadernos. Cuando abrió el primero, apenas leyó la primera línea cuando jadeó y volteó a verme.

―Esto es…

―Nuestro pasado, y lo más importante, nuestro presente.

_Y un futuro en páginas blancas. _

_**Martes 14 de junio, 01: 25 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>Como prometí, el último capítulo de la historia está escrito. Inuyasha por primera vez es consciente de la significancia de los preciados recuerdos que Kagome escribe en sus cuadernos, por sobre todo, este es un capítulo alegre y nostálgico, por una parte, ambos permanecen juntos de aquí hacia el mañana, pero Kagome sabe que no todo es color de rosa y que habrá momentos en que finalmente su recuerdo se perderá de su familia. Un sacrificio que ella misma aceptó.<p>

El próximo capítulo es el Epilogo, toma lugar alrededor de veinticinco años después de esta última escena, es lo único que adelantaré.


	37. Epilogue

**Beyond of Times**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Como todos saben, los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad de Doña Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados por sana diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>**

Mañana se cumplen veinte años, veinte años de matrimonio humano. Veinte y tres desde que Inuyasha y yo nos unimos como inmortales hechos y derechos…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero mi rostro sigue siendo el mismo desde aquella noche, sigo siendo una joven delante del espejo, con una expresión de saber más de lo que mi supuesta edad demostraba. A veces pienso que parezco muy niña, a Inuyasha le da bastante risa cuando se lo comento, él dice que estoy bien y que debería sentirme bien de no representar la edad que tengo. Eso me enoja, tampoco es que sea tan vieja, sólo tengo cuarenta y uno cronológicamente.

Es una pena que no pueda decirle tatarabuelo a mi marido, se lo merece, pero su estúpido renacimiento me impide lanzarle la broma de vuelta.

Debería hacerle leer esto, si lleno un cuaderno con palabras como: Tonto, idiota, insensible, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, debería mimarme un poco, a ver si así recuerda que mañana es nuestro aniversario. Pedazo de troglodita olvidadizo.

Menos mal nuestros hijos no heredaron esa faceta suya, por lo menos eso pienso. Pobre si uno de ellos se les olvida el día en que comenzaron a salir con sus parejas o se casaron, sentirían la furia bruta de mamá.

Ikuto tenía rasgos más parecidos a su padre que a mí, tenía sus mismos ojos miel, aunque sus cabellos eran de un rubio tan brillante como el de él con su encanto y, sin él, eran de un color plateado, aunque sus ojos eran muchísimo más oscuros que los de su padre. Pero su sonrisa y barbilla eran idénticas, era increíble cómo la genética puede jugar, ambos eran como una copia, si alguien los viera juntos, pensarían que eran hermanos, teniendo en cuenta que mi marido no ha envejecido ni un poquito desde aquélla noche.

Pero, volviendo a Ikuto, también había heredado el volátil carácter de su padre… junto a su arrogancia, no sé cuántas veces voy a tener que tirarle sus adorables orejas caninas bajo el encanto para que se comporte como un muchacho de quince años común. Sí, porque mi querido hijo mayor tiene la ligera manía de mostrar a los humanos cuán rápido y fuerte es con su tercio de sangre demoniaca. A veces pienso que la chica que se fije en él va a tener que tener una paciencia de oro.

Mi segunda hija, en cambio, es un amor. Tomoe es tan dulce con todos, a Inuyasha se le cae la miel de la boca cuando está con ella. Eso sí, es extraño imaginarla practicar karate… hasta que una la ve patearle el trasero a un fulano cualquiera y se te hiela la sangre, entonces tengo que volver a armarme de paciencia para tranquilizar su furia aniquiladora y apartarla de cualquier hombre; ser humano, demonio; ave, cucaracha que osara molestarla por su cabello. Tomoe apenas tenía trece años, pera ya me imagino su revolución hormonal al llegar los quince, creo que necesitaré una aspirina cuando empiece a verme como una enemiga y bruja en vez de una madre y amiga.

Lo gracioso de ella era Inuyasha y lo que provocaba en él, mi marido es tan sobreprotector con ella como lo es conmigo, sólo que de la forma paternal. Pobre sea el muchacho que se enamore de ella, Inuyasha se asegurará de cortarle su orgullo masculino a cualquiera que se le acerque con dobles intenciones. Y es que no era para menos, Tomoe era una flor atractiva, con el cabello oscuro como la noche, en su apariencia real como con su encanto, y sus ojos de un vivo oro. A veces Inuyasha me recuerda que ella es demasiado parecida a mí. Yo no lo creo, ella es demasiado hermosa para haber heredado demasiado de mí. Mi belleza humana jamás podría compararse a la belleza demoniaca que caracteriza a muchas de las féminas de esa raza.

Por último, está mi hijo Kaito, el más pequeño de los tres, con tan sólo once años… el día en que nació a Inuyasha casi le da un infarto y mis hijos mayores me causaron un dolor de cabeza mayor incluso que el de las noches de estudio de la universidad.

Kaito nació prematuro, su nacimiento se preveía para principios de septiembre, no para principios de agosto. Bendita había sido la hora en que Inuyasha nos dijo que fuéramos a arrendar cabañas a la playa, y bendito sea el momento en que me tropecé.

Aislados, los cuatro; dos niños, un par de adultos y un bebé en camino de forma prematura.

Inuyasha estaba vuelto loco.

Recuerdo que él hablaba por teléfono mientras me pasaba un paño mojado con agua al tiempo que también intentaba calmar a los niños fuera de la habitación. Sesshoumaru y el médico tardaron en llegar, de hecho, llegaron después de un tortuoso parto que me dejó tan exhausta que perdí la conciencia por varios días.

El médico, un demonio por supuesto; pues sólo estos y su prole pueden atender un parto con ascendencia demoniaca, sino nuestro mundo estaría frito, dijo que el golpe había sido bastante grave y me había provocado una hemorragia interna que debieron parar antes de que terminara desangrada. Afortunadamente, mi cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo y no me falta nada, lo superé pronto para hacerme cargo de mi hijo en la incubadora. Inuyasha fue otro cuento, estaba tan pálido y asustadizo, que era difícil hacerlo viajar para asistir a las reuniones de la CID en Gran Bretaña. Hasta que, finalmente, un día a presión de Sesshoumaru, y una muy larga golpiza, decidió que debía regresar al trabajo. ¿Quién diría que él formara parte de _esos imbéciles burócratas_? Ahora ve el trabajo como necesario, irónico ¿no?

Kaito ha crecido bien, el haber nacido prematuro no afectó su crecimiento ni mucho menos su capacidad mental, de mis tres hijos es el más despierto y calculador, su carácter es bastante parecido al de su tío. Tranquilo y, a veces, inexpresivo. También es el único que heredó mis ojos. De ahí su nombre, tiene los ojos azules igual a los míos y nació cerca del mar.

Todo este tiempo he disfrutado bastante, me gradué de la universidad un año antes de lo que planeaba y con honores, igual que _Caleb_, de hecho, él y yo nos casamos por la vía humana en nuestro tercer año de universidad, durante las vacaciones de invierno… en Japón, por supuesto. Desde entonces, me dediqué a servir en los hospitales públicos de Toronto. De hecho, mi hijo mayor nació allá, por lo que posee doble nacionalidad. Inuyasha trabajaba en las oficinas públicas de la ciudad y hasta ese entonces nuestra vida fue relativamente tranquila y exitosa. Hasta que Sesshoumaru pidió nuestro traslado a Japón para asumir el cargo que ya sabíamos que poseíamos.

Volver a Japón para ejercer nuestras profesiones anexo al mundo humano fue extraño, principalmente porque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Aunque me dio ciertas ventajas, mi familia humana puede convivir más tiempo con mis hijos y conmigo, aunque la familia humana de mi marido tiene ahora las visitas más dificultosas, pero nos mantenemos en contacto todos los días. A Inuyasha no le gusta mentirles a sus padres sobre el lugar en que trabaja, pero sabe que es necesario.

Ahora, ejerzo la medicina en los hospitales demoniacos, exclusivos para su prole y sus descendientes. A veces veo casos extraños que ningún humano común podría imaginar, el día a día es un constante ir y venir de sorpresas. En paralelo también asumo mi estatus protocolar, no sólo soy médico, soy lo que nuestra gente llama la Dama de Japón, siendo la segunda al mando y la segunda en línea de sucesión si a la Gran Dama de Japón, Miharu Kazekage, mi cuñada, le pasara algo. Y el cargo es bastante pesado aunque ventajoso, así puedo acompañar a Inuyasha más seguido en sus viajes al CID y mis hijos conocen un poco más de mundo.

Oh, tampoco era fácil mantener dos identidades al mismo tiempo, para mis hijos tampoco lo era. Ante los demonios, Inuyasha y yo éramos Inuyasha y Kagome Kazekage, ante los humanos, nosotros éramos el matrimonio Kimura. Tener dos papeles legales es una locura, al principio me confundía con las credenciales, tanto que me sacaba de quicio ir al supermercado y presentar una cédula de identidad que no correspondía al sitio en el que me encontraba. Claro que, con el tiempo, esos errores se han hecho inexistentes. Miharu se ríe con frecuencia de mí por enredarme. Rin en cambio se ve tranquila cuando le cuento mis anécdotas en el supermercado, creo que ella también pasó por algo similar cuando se estipuló la utilización de un apellido, no le era fácil referirse a sí misma como Rin Sorano, decía que Shippou se reía en su cara cuando la gente le preguntaba su nombre y ella no recordaba su apellido.

Oh, hablando de algunas cosas, creo que Rin está embarazada, lo veo un sus gestos. Cuando yo también lo estaba, tenía una manía de tocarme el vientre cada cinco minutos y sobarlo con la misma periodicidad. Y hablando de hijos, también conocí al único hijo de mis cuñados, el chico, aunque debe estar cerca del centenario a estas alturas, tiene el mismo carácter de su padre, la única cosa que los diferencia… es que tiene tanta ambición por el poder como a una hormiga le interesa el pan. Por eso mismo, creo, que Sesshoumaru jamás se opuso al hecho de que Inuyasha le sucediera.

― ¡Mamá, papá ya llegó!―apenas y pude poner el punto a ese párrafo cuando la voz de Tomoe me sacó del ensueño. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no debía gritar dentro de la casa?

Cerré el cuaderno con cuidado, sólo los dioses sabían cuál era el número de este; había perdido la cuenta después del número treinta y cinco, y me levanté de mi escritorio, por la ventana entró una brisa veraniega. Amaba ese viento cálido.

― ¿Qué pasa que pareces andar en las nubes? ―salté en mi puesto. Odiaba su velocidad, apenas lograba percibirlo cuando la utilizaba.

―Oh, nada―bufé, recordando mi viejo humor― en realidad, pensaba que deberías leer un par de líneas en mi último cuaderno.

Escuché unas ligeras risas cerca, dibujé una sonrisa al ver las cabezas de mis hijos asomándose por la puerta, aunque no lograba entender por qué estaban allí, siempre evitaban todo lo posible el estar presentes cuando Inuyasha y yo entrábamos en la faceta de asesinos o románticos .

―Tal vez deberías pensar en re-escribir esas líneas―dijo sin perder su faceta de _no me intimidas_―porque yo estaba pensando en ir a Hokkaido, por unas bonitas vacaciones, tú y yo solos.

¡Oh, ahora entendía!

― ¡Inuyasha! ―grité antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

_**Miércoles 15 de junio, 23: 09 hrs.**_

* * *

><p>¡Finite!, quería un epílogo que explicara lo mejor posible el cómo Kagome ha afrontado su nueva vida y a los cachorros, siempre me he imaginado la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome con muchos altibajos causados pro estupideces, de ahí el tema de que esté molesta de que Inu se olvide de su aniversario, pero bueno, aquí está todo. Quizás, sólo si me alcance el tiempo, haga un especial de Navidad de este fic, pero sólo es un tal vez, por que la universidad me está llevando al vórtice de la perdición XD.<p>

Bueno, agradezco a todos por comentar, a todos los que hicieron favs, alertas en el fic y en mi perfil. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!

Un regalos, un dibujo de los cachorros:

**http: / / moonlightkaori . deviantart . com / # / d4haqec**

PD: Pueden pasearse si lo desean en mi fic Crash, que es de lenta transmisión, pero con el que estoy experimentando cosas nuevas XD.


End file.
